The Chronicle of Japan Youngest Superintendent General
by S.KaE
Summary: Tenoh Haruka is the youngest Superintendent General in Japan's history. Kaioh Michiru is Japan Asst Attorney General. A lot of action from Haruka. Sorry. Sucks in summary. Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Young Superintendent

A/N: Hi guys. I'm back after few years in hiatus. I was actually working on another story when my old PC finally broke down and I couldn't retrieve the file from that PC. So the story that I promised last time is temporary unavailable. Now I'm working on another story. I have been absent for few years and the are a lot of ideas running on my mind but time is limited for working life. So I am starting with a short story. It's not short actually. Every chapter is an individual sub story but they are linked together with each other to complete the whole story. I am expecting 6 or 7 chapters for this story.

Chapter 1 is finally up. Suppose to need another 2 weeks to complete this, but my car was involved in an accident. The car had been sent to workshop and I don't have car for working. So I have 4 straight days to complete this. Guess you guys are lucky. I advised the previous readers to reread it from the beginning. Sorry for the inconveniend. I have make some adjustments with the story. Only 1 chapter and it manage to rack up more than 20k words. I'm considering to separate out the chapter but the possibility is very slow. So, until then, please R&R.

Disclaimer: Of course Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru are not mine. They belong to Noako Takeuchi. Shit. I forgot her name and have to actually googled for it. The rest are my creation especially Shigeru KaE, which will feature in 1 of the future chapters.

* * *

The room went completely still. Few pairs of eyes were staring anxiously at each other. The environment looked so intense, almost everyone were breathing cautiously as they were afraid even a faint of breathing sound might break the eerie silent.

"So….." the one sitting at the end of long meeting table, chairing the table finally spoke but without raising her eyes. Teal green eyes were still scanning through the words written on the report in front of her. Her right hand lazily flipping through the pages. "…. 2 shooting cases in a span of 3 weeks. One was hit on the thigh. Minor Injury. One was at the abdomen. Still hospitalized but in stable situation. Am I right Miyaki-san?" The youngest Superintendent General in Japan history raising her sight slowly from the file in front of her and rested it on Miyaki Keiko.

Miyaki Keiko, Chief Inspector of Media and Communication for Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, nodded slightly. "The media are haven't fed with any news yet. On our last media session, I said we will have internal investigation but it was on last week. Since then, the media are publishing their own assumption and the phone in my office is ringing non stop."

The young Superintendent nodded. "Inspecor Uuchi Eito."

"Yes, Superintendent." Inspector Uuchi, from Shinjuku ward, was one of the most promising Inspector in Tokyo prefecture. Cocky, confident, depended on how people interpreted it. His confidence never wavered even when he was facing the highest ranking officer in the country. He stared evenly at Superintendent's teal eyes with straight sitting posture.

"Can you please tell me, when you decided to pull the trigger with civilians running around, how confident are you that your shot will hit the target."

"90%. Superintendent."

"90%?" The Superintendent raised a single eyebrow, clearly mocking at the answer.

"I had a clear shot until a civilian ran out of nowhere….."

"And you, Sergeant Hansuki?" The Superintendent cut off the explanation abruptly and now slowly focused on the other officer, sitting directly opposite of Inspector Uuchi. Uuchi Eito looked clearly displeased with the lack of respect shown by the Superintendent but he had no choice except to keep his mouth shut.

Sergeant Hansuki, clearly in contrast with Inspector Uuchi, cleared his throat nervously. He wiped his dry forehead with right sleeve, then attempted to loose his tight collar with his finger. Sergeant Hansuki suddenly felt the room was lacking out of oxygen and he was suffocating. He kept on staring at the table in front of him while the rest of the eyes, watching his every antics impatiently.

"Sergeant Hansuku?" The Superintendent repeated the name.

"Yes?" Sergeant Hansuki suddenly on his both feet, clumsily pushing off the plastic chair behind him. The chair landed on the floor with a soft thud. "Sorry, I am sorry." Sergeant Hansuki immediately, repositioned his chair to its original position.

A collective of low sigh echoed throughout the room, including the Superintendent. The young Superintendent purposely wore a suit but without a tie instead of her official uniform just to make the officers under investigation to feel more at ease but it seemed her good intention didn't work on certain people. Her fingers tapping on the table impatiently. "So?"

"Ermm…I think…30%?" Sergeant Hansuki replied unsurely.

Teal eyes immediately widened slightly at the answer. "30%?"

Sergeant Hansuki coughed nervously. "Errm…40% maybe?"

The lack of confidence answer triggered the young Suprintendent's short temper at once and she slapped at the table furiously. "40%! And you." Fiery teal orbs immediately locked at Inspector Uuchi. "90%!" Teals eyes darted in between the Inspector and the Sergeant. "I don't care whether it's 30%, 40%, 90% or even 100%. If the bullet hit the wrong target no matter how confidence you were, it's useless." Silence engulfed the room again.

"Kaioh-san."

 _Finally_. Kaioh Michiru, state Assistant Attorney General, had been changing her posture impatiently for numerous times in the past half an hour. The meeting had been unnecessarily dragged far too long by the stammering nervous officer, unproductive silence moment, and some authority showing off period by a certain blondie.

"I requested for Taichi Hajime-san (state Attorney General) for this meeting. How come you are here? Where is Taichi-san?"

The lack of eye contact from the Superintendent clearly annoyed Michiru. The young Superintendent was not showing any respect at all to the state Asst Attorney General. She repeatedly flipped the report in front of her again without really putting much attention on it.

"I told you before the meeting started, Superintendent. Taichi-san is unable to attend this meeting due to…."

"If he couldn't come…." By now, the Superintendent was fully focused on Michiru. "…he should inform me directly and not using other person's mouth to relay his excuse for his unavailability and disappeared without a valid reason." Before Michiru could answer back, the Superintendent nonchalantly waved her hand as a signal to end this unpleasant discussion. "Since now you are here, maybe you can explain to us, what is the penalty for officers for shooting an unarmed civilian?"

Blue orbs clashed with teal orbs. There was momentarily silence before Michiru answered. "First of all, I would like to make it clear, I report directly to the state Attorney General and the Prime Minister himself and not you Superintendent. So if the Superintendent really wanted to know why Taichi-san is unavailable today, perhaps you should contact him yourself after this meeting?" Michiru held her gaze steadily at the young Superintendent and was expecting for a lash from the Superintendent for challenging her authority in front of the senior officers, but the Superintendent surprisingly remained unmoved with her now calm teal eyes still locked on Michiru. When Michiru's reply failed to withdraw any response from the Superintendent, Michiru simply continued. "As we all know, our country has a very strict Firearms Control Law. If a citizen was caught with a gun and bullets that matched, the civilian will be charged with aggravated possessions of firearms and will face an average seven years prison term. If an officer misused his gun, for example, to commit suicide, clearly a non-designated use, he will still be charged posthumously. Shooting a firearm? Possibly life in prison." Michiru paused and took a good look at all the attendees. "I think I don't have to elaborate more what is awaiting for both of our officers here. If the internal investigation failed to clear both of you, we definitely are looking at life imprisonment here." Michiru now diverted her attention to the two officers whom clearly drained out of all colors when they heard the word 'life imprisonment'. Besides Michiru, the remaining of the stares in the meeting room suddenly rested on the 2 officers.

"Life imprisonment. Life imprisonment?" Both of the officers repeatedly mumbling the words life imprisonment. Their eyes lost focus, mind clouded with thousand incoherent scenarios.

"I know both of you were on duty, were doing what a policeman should do. To protect our country and its people." This time the young Superintendent broke the silence with rather calm demeanor. "However, if a civilian was hurt by a criminal, public will branded this civilian as unlucky. But if a civilian was hurt by an officer, public will brand this as a gross negligence act from the officer. This may sound absurd, but the country and our bosses; the taxpayers, are under our protection. You hurt your bosses, then you pay for the consequences. These unfortunate events took the entire department down with both of you. We have to pay compensation to the victims. And the figure usually in million bracket." The Superintendent leaned back and sighed. "Miyaki-san."

"Yes Superintendent?"

"If the media ask again, tell them the case is still under ID's (Internal Department) review. Feed them with other recent solved big cases. Keep on reminding the media the criminals' involvement in the past criminal acts. Divert their attention. Clean our image. Got it?"

"Yes, Superintendent."

"I am expecting a not so positive review from the ID this time." The young Superintendent was addressing everyone in the room this time. "Whatever their report is, I want it to be kept under wrap. I don't want any news that will affect our team's morale to be leaked out. Whatever that is awaiting them, I want it to be done discreetly." The young Superintendent closed the file in front of her and stood up. "Dismiss." With that being said, the Superintendent took few long strides towards the exit and left the room without sparing another glance at the officers in the room.

A collective of low sigh echoed throughout the room once again after the young Superintendent completely out of their sight.

Deputy Superintendent General, Takumi Takahashi, let out a low chuckle and stood up. When he walked pass Inspector Uuchi Eito, he tapped at the Inspector's shoulder lightly and chuckled again. "Just accept the fate kiddo. This is what happen when we have to report to a cunt."

"Becareful with your words Takumi-san." Senior Superintendent, Aiko Sayuri warned sternly. "We have a lawyer at here. I can lodge a complaint against you for sexual harassment or gender discrimination at any time. It's too bad the sexual harassment or gender discrimination act in our country is not strict enough. You might be able to go away with light punishment, with no jail term….but you can forget about your Deputy Assistant General title and you after retirement pensions."

Takahashi faked a smile, took no offence with the harsh words from Sayuri. "Ok. Please accept my deepest apologies." Takahashi then make a mocking bow. "Can I leave now?" Takahashi grinned widely.

"As much as I hate Tenoh-san, I am actually glad that I am reporting to a superior that actually solve the problems with brain rather than some dicks." Aiko Sayuri smiled even wider when she managed to completely wiped off the stupid grin from Takahashi's face. Aiko Sayuri then left the room, followed by Kaioh Michiru with a small smile on her face too.

* * *

"Keiichi! Keiichi! Keiichi!"

The crowd were chanting and cheering for Keiichi Akina, the latest star in Japan illegal street racing. Hundreds of people are gathering at Mount Haruna, a popular hotspot in Japan for night racing, where currently Keiichi Akina was being challenged by a female rookie driver, Kazumi Kaede KK. 2 kilometers more and the winner would be revealed.

"Say Tenoh, I didn't see you much anymore since you have been promoted. I thought you got yourself a new hobby." Aki Hajime chuckled and patted on Tenoh's back lightly. "You came today but you refuse to race. Instead you choose to bet. Ok that's fine. But on the girl. Seriously?" Hajime asked again in disbelieved.

Tenoh Haruka chuckled loudly. "The last time I checked Aki, I'm still a woman and yet, I believe I'm still one of the best racers in here."

"Not one of the best Tenoh." Aki pointed a finger at Tenoh. "You are still the best racer in here."

And the crowd suddenly cheered. In the middle of the crowd was a blue color Nissan Skyline, drifting in circle, celebrating her maiden victory in illegal street racing. Soon, the car came to a halt. Amid the smoke from the screeching tyre, both Haruka and Hajime could still figure out the feminine outline from the driver climbing out from the Nissan. Hajime groaned loudly.

"Don't underestimated the power of woman, Aki." Haruka grin got wider as every second past, happy with the performance of the female driver and happy because she won a lot of money too. "But frankly, I bet on her not because I have confidence in her. It's mainly due to the betting odds. 1 for 7 for the newbie compare with of 1 for 0.75 for the latest street king. Hundred thousand yen for seven hundreds yen. Totally worth it."

Hajime groaned again and reluctantly gave 7 rolls of money to Tenoh Haruka. "Why are you so god damm lucky recently." Haruka only laughed even louder.

2 beams of light crawling up from the narrow road down the hill. Both Haruka and Hajime turned their head to check the source of the light. Just at the same time a dark Lamborghini Huracan Spyder slowly emerged from the corner of the narrow road and stopped merely few inches from Haruka and Hajime. A man climbed out from the driver's seat and he looked so familiar to Haruka. But not as familiar as the woman that was stepping out from the passenger's seat. The hair had been tied up into ponytail. Instead of wearing formally, tonight she now was wearing a simple sleeveless round neck shirt and a pair of dangerously short pants, showing off her white creamy leg that were usually half hidden under a dark color mini skirt. A pair of sea color high heel shoes completed her simple attire outfit. Haruka couldn't help but stared in surprise at the state Asst General Attorney, Kaioh Michiru.

The Lamborghini driver and Hajime were sharing a brotherly hug and laughed but Haruka only focused on the aqua hair woman. Michiru started to walk up to the amused Haruka, an expression which Haruka didn't bother to hide. Haruka's eyes were twinkled mischievously when Michiru finally stopped merely few inches in front of her.

"Two high ranking law officers. Face to face in the middle of Illegal Street. No operation is involved. No prior appointment. If it wasn't fate, then I wonder what it is." Haruka said. The smile never left her face.

Michiru was slightly taken aback when Haruka was actually flirting with her. She had met Haruka not more than 5 times on formal occasions but she never saw Haruka smile even for once. Haruka would either be frowning, angry, sometimes void of emotion and arrogant. This time, it was difference. Michiru took a thorough look at Haruka. Instead of the usual formal suit and uniform, Haruka now was wearing a polo tee, a knee length pants, and a pair of sports shoes. Casual, flirty, handsome and relax. Michiru preferred the off duty version of Haruka much more then decided to play the game along.

"Then I wonder, what took the fate so long to arrange this….. fated date.." Michiru smiled. Her blue orbs never left Haruka since she got out from the sports car.

Haruka was slightly taken aback with Michiru's flirty demeanor. She had met Michiru not more than 5 times but in every occasion, Michiru was always surrounded by men. Except for this morning meeting. Unlike Haruka, Michiru always maintained her polite, professional and elegant façade, be it in formal closed or opened events, or in a meeting or in a casual social sessions where some VIPs were involved. She would smiled at every compliments, opinions or comments though the smile never reached her eyes. What came out as a harmless teasing from Haruka, ignited another naughty side from Michiru and it intrigued Haruka very much.

The Lamborghini driver watched the whole interaction and immediately felt annoyed with the openly flirting pair. He purposely cleared his throat loudly but to no avail. Hajime was smart enough to sense the driver's discomfort and immediately dragged Haruka to his side.

"Tenoh, let me introduce to you, Nobutada Ito-san and Ito-san, this is Tenoh Haruka-san."

Haruka unwillingly tore her gaze from Michiru and rested it comfortably at Nobutada Ito. "Nobutada Ito? The chairman of Hardbank Corp that recently announce 500 million yen of investment in US?" Haruka chuckled. "No wonder you look so familiar. I see you a lot on TV recently." Haruka took a peek at Michiru then bowed at Ito, an act out of custom more than respect.

"And you are Tenoh Haruka the Superintendent? Well I am surely surprised. Where are we now? Illegal street racing event? Are we under arrest?" All four of them broke into laughter. Again, Haruka checked on Michiru again.

"You are sure full of surprise Tenoh-san." Michiru chirpped in.

Haruka did not reply, instead she smiled softly and stared intently at Michiru. By now, Ito was totally pissed off at Haruka for openly hitting at Michiru. "Are you a driver too, Tenoh-san?" Ito suddenly asked. His eyes bored into Haruka's and certainly he was not smiling.

"Just like you, Haruka is one of the best drivers at here. Thanks to her occasional needs for speed, we manage to stay out trouble most of the time under her intimate 'care'." Hajime explained on behalf of Haruka. "She was quite active for the past few years but pity, since her promotion to Superintendent, she seldom grace this place with her presence anymore. Come to think of it, it is a wonder both of you totally missed out on each other since both of you were frequent visitors last year. The best vs the best. It should be an interesting race."

"As long as no human life is involved, and you are not giving extra job to the Asst General Attorney here….." Haruka smiled at Michiru, her gaze unnecessary lingered few seconds more than intended, an action that most certainly amused Michiru but again irritated Ito even more before focusing back on both Ito and Hajime "…..it's not hard to wrap the whole things up. Otherwise, it will be totally out of my hand even if I owned the whole department."

"Since we are here, why don't a race now?"

Haruka was highly alerted by the suggestion. Ito, with all the seriousness and determination on his face, staring dagger at her. He held his chin high, slowly walked up to Haruka, clearly trying to provoke Haruka into a race. Meanwhile Haruka remained unfazed by the suggestion or intimidation posed by Ito, though she was tempted to it. She kept her smiling façade and stared evenly at Ito. Meanwhile, Hajime jumped in delight by Ito's proposition for a race and immediately agreed to the idea. Michiru merely watched both racers in silence. But secretly, she hoped Haruka would accept Ito's challenge. She saw a lot of Superintendent's nasty side on the day time, but the night time flirty illegal street racing racer? Michiru's lips curved inadvertently at the newfound side of Tokyo's current Superintendent General.

"So? Are you on Tenoh-san?" Hajime asked expectantly.

Haruke took her moment before answering. "Sure. Why not? So, what do you want to bet on Ito-san?" Eyes still fixed on Ito.

"Well, considering this is our maiden race, just take it as a friendly race. Don't take it seriously." Ito walked back to his car, took out a bottle of red wine and passed the wine to Hajime. "This is Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon 1941. Market price value at around 3 million yen."

"3 million? Wow." Haruka was clearly impressed. Haruka definitely was not a wealthy woman. At least in her own definition. She owned few houses. Some cars and bikes. But the properties by no means luxurious. The houses were not some few stories bungalows with few acres of extra land for swimming pools, car porch or etc etc. The cars and bikes were definitely not some latest range from Ferrari, or Maserati or Ducati. Her most direct incomes was from his position as Tokyo Superintendent General and some investments. Other than that, her indirect income was from occasional illegal street racing. 3 million yen for a bottle of red wine, Haruka definitely could afford it, but it also meant a big hole in her pocket. "The most expensive wine that I ever spent on was only around 100k yen. Salon Blanc De Blancs Le Mesnil-Sur-Oger. Not even sure if I got the pronunciation right." Haruka chuckled. "But Ito-san, I am just a government servant and not a businessman. I am embarrass to say I couldn't simply fork out 3 million yen out of nowhere. I only have these." Haruka offered her earlier 700k yen winning.

Ito shrugged. "My main concern is not money."

"That's great. It may not be a fair bet but compare with your 330km/h top speed Lamborghini, I am only driving BMW M3 F80 with 280km/h top speed." Haruka cocked her head to the direction of her car which was parked not far from the Lamborghini. "So, take it as we are even then, although I still feel I am at disadvantage position."

"How about if we exchange our cars? I don't want to hear any excuses later when you lose the race."

Haruka tried really hard to suppress her laughter. _I will lose?_ "There's no such need but I think it's much fairer if Ito-san could increase your stake."

"3 million yen vs 700k yen and you still want me to increase my bet?" Ito shook his head and chuckled. "Ok. Like I said before, money is not the main issue. How much do you want?'

"I don't want money."

Questioning stares from 3 pairs of eyes.

"You see, I alone couldn't finish the whole bottle of red wine. So, if I won the race, I would like to invite Kaioh-san to enjoy the red wine with me. Tonight. After all, the red wine is for Kaioh-san right?"

Ito instantly shrouded with anger.

"Tenoh…" Hajime tried to warn Haruka.

"No worries Hajime. I think Ito-san won't mind. It's unthinkable a Lamborghini will lose to BMW, right Ito-san?" Haruka smiled at the innerly furious Ito. "So no matter how high is your stake, I think it won't makes any difference."

Ito took a calming breath before answered. "I am ok if Michiru is ok too."

Ito, Hajime and Haruka stared the petite woman, waiting for her answer.

"Well….I think should be ok." Michiru tried to sound disinterested, but actually she felt slightly excited with Haruka's proposition. If Haruka's suggestion failed to illicit a somersault in Michiru's mind, the next one sure did.

"I have another request."

"You sure have plenty of requests Tenoh-san." Ito replied icily. Ito was getting irritated with Haruka's antics as each minute passed.

"This will be the final request."

"As you like."

"Well, your car is lowered Ito-san. Hence you have the stability advantage. My car is not design for racing. I want to add a little weight on it. I want request for a passenger for this race. And I prefer Kaioh-san."

Ito instantly walked up to Haruka. Though Haruka was considered tall in woman standard, but compare with Ito, Haruka was still half a head shorter than Ito. Basically, Ito was towering over Haruka. "Don't you think you are asking too much Tenoh-san? Among all people you deliberately choose Michiru. You can take Hajime with you."

"Hajime is a muscled man, Ito-san. He is much heavier than me. It will makes the car imbalance. I won't be able to drift properly. Kaioh-san's weight on the other hand is more similar to mine though I am much taller. But we are both woman with similar fit body figure. So, I don't think it poses any problem if… Kaioh-san agrees to it." Haruka flashed a mischievous to smile Michiru. Ito immediately shot a warning glance at Michiru too.

But Michiru purposely avoid Ito's stare. Without much consideration, 'Sure' was the only reply from Michiru.

Ito gritted his teeth in anger and it amazed Haruka wondered how Ito still able to keep his temper in check. Guess, personal image came first before everything.

"Good. It's confirmed then. Hajime, can you prepare the race now?"

* * *

Both BMW and Lamborgini were lining side by side before the starting line. Crowds were flocking at both sides of the road, cheering wildly and madly but Haruka was unsure which side they were on. Haruka took a sideway glance at her partner. She couldn't help but chuckled at the sight. Michiru was staring straight ahead without blinking. She seemed oblivious with the crowd surrounding the car and her hand was on her laps but it was clenched tightly. Her breathing was long and hard. She was biting her lower lips nervously. Haruka moved her hand and put it on top of Michiru's right fist. She squeezed the fist gently and gave Michiru an assuring smile.

"If you wanted to pull out from this race, I have no problem with it." Haruka offered.

Michiru stared deeply into Haruka's eyes. She finally replied after few seconds of silence. "Can I trust you?"

Haruka chuckled. "I can guarantee you, there is no one in this place you can put your trust on except me."

"Arrogant as usual, Tenoh-san."

"Haruka. Call me Haruka. We are not in your office or mine. We are in an illegal event. I am sorry to say but we are partner in crime now."

Michiru laughed at the word partner in crime. Who would have thought, Japan Superintendent General and Asst Attorney General were few minutes away in a high speed illegal racing. Haruka did manage to calm her down though not much. Her heart was still beating faster than a running car engine. And the heart beat escalated once again when she saw a woman with heavy makeup walked to the front of 2 cars. Her right hand was clutching a piece of white cloth. The girl only have a tube covering her chest, a pair of pants not longer than Michiru's, completed with 5 inches high heel. Michiru realized except for the tube, it looked like they shared the same wardrobe. Michiru make a mental note to herself, to reconsider her choice of clothing, if she ever stepped into this place again after tonight.

"Do you think you will win this race? You are an underdog with this car." Michiru desperately searching for a distraction from the woman in front of her, whom by now had raised her right hand. Anytime now, the woman would release the handkerchief from her hand, a signal for the race to start.

"In term of speed and pickup, I am definitely at disadvantage situation. But we are not racing on a straight road. You would be surprised with how curvy this road could be. Tell me, is Ito-san an impatient person and hate losing very much?"

"Well….impatient, yes. Losing…Everyone hates losing right? What does it got to do with this race?"

"Racing on curvy road depends on skill and strategy. The last curve could be the key for winning this race. Let's hope he's really easy to get provoked."

With that being said, the car suddenly accelerated at high speed without notice. Michiru gasped and her body jerked backward at the sudden acceleration. She immediately grasped the handle above the car's window with both hands for support.

The BMW was clearly no match for the Lamborghini. It couldn't gain speed as fast as the Lamborghini and it couldn't catch up on the Lamborghini on straight lane. The only time when the BMW managed to get just behind of Lamborghini was when the Lamborghini needed to slow down for corners. Michiru managed to stifle some screams threatened to come out from her mouth whenever the BMW drifted too near to the mountain's slope on both sides of the car. Michiru wondered what was the probability of the car to either crash into the rising slope on her left or falling out from it on her right. Michiru took a sideway glance at Haruka. She had her eyes kept straight on the road ahead of her. She looked focus and determined. Her right hand was firmly on the steering wheel while her left was on the clutch and occasionally on the hand break.

"You are putting too much attention on me and it's distracting me." Haruka suddenly said. "We have a whole night ahead for us. I promise I will focus solely on you, so for now, can you please divert back your attention to the car at the front."

Michiru did as being told.

"No worries. I wouldn't want to miss our first date for the world." Haruka added on with an unusual husky voice and it caused Michiru's already fast beating heart to skip a beat.

Michiru's thought went back to her first encounter with Haruka. They were at the Commisioner's mansion, attending a party threw by the newly appointed Commisioner. When Michiru first laid her eyes on Haruka, she had difficulty to put her attention on other people else. Haruka looked so handsome, charming, and attractive in her dark grey tailored suit. Underneath the suit was navy color long sleeves shirt with the 2 top buttons left opened. She was tieless that day. In fact, the next few times when she bumped into Haruka again, if Haruka was not in her uniform, Haruka will be in her tailored suit but definitely void of tie. Guess Haruka was not a fan of tie. Being an attractive woman herself, and in a field dominated by men, Michiru would never ever experienced shortage of admirers. It's not easy to find someone more handsome, charming and attractive than Haruka but nonetheless there were few candidates in her admirers' list that fit the descriptions. However, no one able to make Michiru sucked out of her breath like Haruka did. Was it love at first sight? Not really. It's not like Michiru was head over heel over Haruka since their first meeting, but Haruka was definitely on her mind since. Michiru wondered, did Haruka share the same idea since she too was anticipating for the date so much.

"Sit tight." Haruka suddenly warned. Michiru gulped nervously.

2 racers were approaching the final 2 lanes corner. There were 2 ways to cut through this corner. The first way was to drift from inside to outer lane. But drifting would reduce speed. The second was to directly cut in from outside to inner lane without reducing speed but it required excellent skill to execute the turning perfectly. The only way for Haruka to come out top was, to hope Ito to drift while she cut in directly. That few seconds speed could be the decisive point as the road would narrow down to single lane from the left around 100 meters after the last curve to the finishing point. _So, how to trick Ito to drift instead of direct cut in?_

As Ito slowed down for the last corner, he found Haruka was closing behind with no sign of slowing down. _How will she take the corner?_ Judging by the BMW's closeness, if Haruka and Ito took different ways to approach the corner, there's possibility both of them would crashed into each other. There was no time to analysis much. Ito was leading now so he planned to keep on blocking Haruka from the front, then everything should be ok. _Should be, right?_

Haruka swerved to right lane.

 _Direct?_

Ito followed suit. They were at the edge of the corner. Haruka suddenly back to left lane. Ito caught by surprised and he immediately switched back to left. As he thought Haruka would drift, Haruka suddenly make a fast lane switch to the right. Ito cursed. By now it was too late for Ito to change lane so he had no choice for to drift. As for Haruka, once he steadied her car on the left, she immediately take a sharp 90 degrees left turn. Haruka's eyes locked on the Lamborghini as the front of the BMW almost make contact with the Lamborghini's rear. Haruka pressed slightly on the brake pedal. She adjusted the pressure on the brake pedal very carefully as she didn't want the car to lose speed or to swerve out of control. Once Haruka skillfully avoided the destined collision, she hit hard at the accelerator. Both BMW and Lamborghini were side by side now. The BMW slowly gained ahead of Lamborghini, thanks for the maintained speed but not for long. The Lamborghini was catching up from the right. The road would narrow down very soon. From gaining half a car lead, the Lamborghini managed to slash it back to equal. 2 seconds later, the BMW couldn't match the Lamborghini's top speed and started to fall behind again.

Haruka kept pushing. Ito prepared to cut in, to take the lead once again. Michiru grabbed even firmer on the handle. _Push harder, Haruka._ She was surprised herself that the fast heart beats were not caused by the fear of the fast moving car anymore. She was more concerned with the victory that was slowly out of Haruka's reach again.

And the road narrowed down. The finishing line was few hundred meters ahead but the winner had been decided. There was no room for takeover in the single lane. The Lamborghini finally managed to gain back some advantage at the last second, but the road was fast winding down. There was no enough space for the Lamborghini for an immediate cut in to regain the lead. The BMW was cruising to another famous victory.

* * *

The crowd was gathering around the BMW when the car finally came to a halt. They went crazy with the underdog's victory. Congratulations and praises started to fall in once the driver came out of the car. Hajime patted on Haruka's shoulder and handed her all the money along with the costly red wine. Haruka went to the passenger side to get Michiru out from the car. She tried very hard to suppress a laugh that threatened to burst soon when she saw Michiru was practically still glued to her seat, still trying to steady her breath to calm herself. Haruka offered her hand to Michiru. Michiru accepted the hand gratefully as she doubt she could stand properly with her trembling legs. However, she immediately sent a warning glare to Haruka when she saw the smirk on her face.

Ito came out from the Lamborgini, parked behind the BMW with scowl on his face. Ito wasn't get used to losing. And for his Lamborghini to lose to BMW, his pride was deeply wounded. He couldn't really stomached the humiliation. Especially when Michiru was on the stake. He unwillingly walked up to Haruka, mumbled his reluctant congrats and faced Michiru.

"Call me when you reach home." Ito said. Michiru simply nodded. Ito placed a chaste kiss on Michiru's lips then walked away.

"Shall we?" Haruka asked, gestured at the red wine on her hand.

"Any special place on your mind?"

Haruka chuckled. "Your house or mine?"

 _Aren't you blunt, Tenoh_. "Mine then."

* * *

"Have a seat."

Haruka stepped into the living room and settled on the left side of the light grey color L shape couch. Michiru was rumbling through one of the custom made kitchen cabinet drawers, situated on the right side of the living room. She then moved to the living room and passed a corkscrew and 2 empty glasses to Haruka. While Haruka dutifully unscrewed the cork from the red wine, Michiru stepped out to the balcony to make a phone call. Michiru didn't bother to lower her voice and Haruka was able to hear every words spoken by Michiru. Haruka could only guessed the opposite side was Ito.

"I'm home…no…we decided to do it on another day..yes…I'm just tired…..ok…good night."

The call ended. No goodbye kiss. No declaration of love. Haruka wondered how involved was Michiru with this Ito guy. Michiru seemed didn't care for the relationship. And she's now lying to him. Michiru walked out from the balcony and occupied the other side of the couch. Haruka then passed their half full glass to Michiru and they toasted. Michiru refilled their glass afterwards.

Haruka cleared her throat. "If you don't mind me asking, if I am not mistaken Nobutada Ito is a married man. And his wife is definitely not someone with the name Kaioh Michiru."

Michiru chuckled. "I am his mistress"

Haruka looked puzzled. "I don't think Kaioh-san….."

"Michiru." Michiru quickly intercepted. "Call me Michiru. Both of us are not on duty now and this is my house, so, call me Michiru."

Haruka grinned a lop sided grin. "I wouldn't say you can pick any man that you want, but if the rumor is true, in the list of your admirers, sure it's not find a 5 star bachelor that meets your every requirements in life partner. So, Michiru, why a married man?"

This was the first time Haruka addressed Michiru by her name. Michiru had to admit, she loved every bit of it. "I don't want to force into marriage. My job consumes me most of my time. Neither do I have the privilege to get involve in a fulltime relationship nor do I want to. I just want some occasional company when I feel lonely and when I have physical needs. One night stand is not an option due to health and hygiene issue. Having a relationship with a married man is the solution for all the problems. But…." Michiru heaved a heavy sigh.

Haruka waited patiently for Michiru to continue. "…it seems like, I got the wrong perception."

"Ito-san proposed a marriage?" Haruka could only guessed.

Michiru sighed again. "I wonder why certain people just couldn't…..no….just refuse to acknowledge the real pictures that were being presented to them right in front of their eyes. If I ever wanted to have a family, a stable relationship, a single man should be a better bet than a married man. All of them just kept on breaking the rules of the game by declaring their undying love or a marriage proposal." Michiru rolled her eyes in annoyance then emptied her glass in a single gulp. Haruka refilled the wine for Michiru.

"Because, every men that you got involved with, thought, they are the chosen one for your life. But Michiru, you can't keep on like this forever. There's a time limit to a woman's beauty. Sooner or later, you will be disqualified from this game. Surely, at your age, there is someone that you would like to settle down with."

"You are right. That's why, for the time being…." Michiru studied Haruka under her lashes while she slowly sipped on the wine. "…I am open to other possibility."

"Other possibility?" Another puzzled look from Haruka.

"Enough of me. Let's talk about you, Haruka." Michiru steered their topic of discussion onto Haruka. "How do you get involved in illegal racing?"

Haruka chuckled at the question. "Well, many years ago, when I was still an Inspector, I just knocked off from my night shift and I was driving back home. Halfway through the journey, 2 sport cars overtook me in high speed. I knew at once they were racing illegally. And it happened on my jurisdiction so there's no reason for me to cut them loose. I gave chase with a scrappy Honda of mine. Pity, I acted alone on that time. So I only managed to capture 1 illegal racer. Somehow, the story of my extraordinary racing skill, a scrappy Honda outran a sports car, reached Hajime's ear."

At this point, Michiru rolled her eyes for the second time of the night at Haruka's shameless bragging. Haruka chortled at Michiru's antic and continued. "Hajime took the risk to invite me to his illegal racing party. He said he knew a driver when he saw one. He was right. I got hook with it ever since."

"No wonder you manage to climb to the top ladder of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department in shortest time in Japan history. You are really a speedy devil."

"It's not easy Michiru. You should know yourself how much effort you need to put in a field dominated by men. When my male colleague needs to solve 1 big case to earn a promotion interview, I need 2 cases. When my male colleague needs only 80 points in firearm shooting to be considered an elite shooter, I need 95 points only can be considered a sharpshooter. The hardest part was to command respect from a bunch of dicks. The effort that I put in the road to become Superintendent General is unthinkable, even by myself."

"I totally understand. And now I think I understand why you like to stamp out your authority so much. It's not showing off. It's a needs. You, as a woman, needs to keep a bunch of dickheads in control." Michiru lightly clank her glass with Haruka's, a gesture for a toast and an acknowledgement for the similar hardship that both of them had to endure in their career.

"Actually, I should apologized to you."

Michiru raised a questioning eyebrow.

"When I first saw you at the commissioner's party, I admit I was slightly entranced by your beauty. And at the same time, I thought, it was the same beauty that attracted opposite sex to follow you like lost puppies whenever you go. Almost immediately, I was under an impression, that the Asst General Attorney in front of me was some underqualified woman that managed to crawl high due to the charm or some skin exposure to some big wolves. I knew I was wrong, when I saw you entertain these people with fake tired smile and your body started to present impatient signals as night went on. You rejected every dance request from the cabinet ministers and I actually felt pity at our young prince when you dare to reject his invitation for a dance too. When the night ended, I reminded myself that I owe you an apology and respect that you certainly deserved. You actually went through the same hardship as mine and you truly deserve this title." With that being said, Haruka stood up and saluted at Michiru. "I am sorry."

Michiru simply smile. She pulled Haruka back to the couch and gestured at Haruka's wine. "Bottoms up that then you are forgiven.

Haruka shrugged and did as instructed.

Michiru waited until Haruka finished her wine the shared her own point of view. "Actually, you are not entirely wrong. I managed to be where am I now, part of it have to thanks to some 'powerful' man that I got involved it. Don't misunderstand. I never ask for it. It's that, at one point I realized that everything was so smooth in my early career that I started to smell fishy myself. I conducted my own investigation and I found that my career actually had been paved nicely without my knowledge. One year later, I would be the top partner in Japan most prominent law firm. A huge advancement from a junior partner for middle size law firm that had been practice for only 2 years." Michiru inhaled and exhaled. "This is not what I wanted. I don't want to be remembered as a woman that spread open their leg just to get what they wanted. I don't like the gossip. I quitted private law firm after that and joined DoJ. Yes, the competition is stiff at DoJ. People in DoJ are more concerned with their own future political path. And yes, the connection with those 'powerful' men still brought benefits to my career in DoJ. But the impact was not as much as private law firm. To compete with those selfish, masochist men, I have to triple up my effort. But I feel comfortable and love it. At least, I knew I reap what I sow, without the help of some chemical pesticide."

"Chemical pesticide?" Haruka snickered at the joke.

"It's a perfect description." Michiru shrugged nonchalantly. "How old are you, Haruka?" Michiru suddenly surprised Haruka with a personal question.

"I thought it's inappropriate to ask for a woman's age."

Michiru laughed. "Are you really a woman?"

Haruka moved to the middle of the couch. "Do you want to have a thorough check, Michiru?" Haruka's voice suddenly turned few flats lower.

Michiru giggled. "Haruka, as I mentioned before, one night stand is not my cup of tea."

"Then who told you it is my cup of tea?"

"Your reputation follows everywhere you go, Haruka."

Haruka was genuinely surprised. "My reputation?"

"Don't you know you have the reputation of Superintendent of Bed Hopper? It's an open secret in your department and mine."

Haruka sighed. "This is a huge misunderstanding. I admit, I have mutual good relationship with most of the ladies but I never ever get into their pants. I never went further than their house front gate. That's all. Nothing else."

Michiru blinked innocently at Haruka.

Haruka sighed again. "It's ok. I don't have to prove anything. I don't care how other people think. As long as it doesn't affect my career and my performance, let them be."

"Let's say I trust you, it's not my business anyway, with the string of ladies getting on and off from your car, no one really able to get your full attention?"

Haruka paused in deep thought for a moment. "There is one recently."

A faint of jealousy stirred inside Michiru. "And….."

"I am…exploring the possibility." Haruka reused Michiru's phrase against herself while Michiru was slightly annoyed with the answer. "Actually, have you ever thought of the real reason you refuse to settle down with a man? Maybe…I just say maybe….you fate is with a woman."

 _To the main point at last, Haruka._ Michiru poured the remaining wine for both of them and take the empty bottle to kitchen. She took another bottle of red wine from of the kitchen cabinets and handed to Haruka. Michiru settled back on the couch but not on the far side anymore. This time she sat almost in the middle of the couch, much nearer to Haruka. To be more exact, only within an arm length from Haruka. An action, Haruka definitely took notice of. Again, Haruka dutifully removed the cork and refilled her own glass and they toasted again.

"So?" Haruka pressed on.

"I told you, I am….. exploring a new possibility."

 _A new possibility. New possibility seems like an answer swaying away from her usual preference of men to woman, right?_ Again, Haruka scooted nearer to Michiru. "Have you even been with a woman before?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Too bad then. You just missed out the fun that couldn't be provided by opposite gender."

"I insist, I'm not looking for fun, Haruka, though I'm bit curious with it. But merely curiosity doesn't enough to motivate me to swing the other way for a loose relationship."

"Oh.." Dejected answer followed in. Haruka fought hard, trying not to look disappointed. She cleared her throat awkwardly and slowly slipped on her wine, ignoring any eye contact with Michiru.

Michiru notice the sudden changes and quickly added on. "I won't look for a woman for casual relationship. I refused to be tied down mainly because of the men that I involved with were not life partner type. If I see one in a woman, I would certainly love to entertain the idea of life commitment with a woman. I can't say what material I wanted to see in my life partner, because I am clueless myself. But naively speaking, I think it's all down to feeling. Woman's intuition I perceive."

 _Not entirely disqualified then._ "Then…..have you found one?" Haruka tried to remain calm, to hide the sudden nervousness that came out of nowhere, that unexpectedly crept into her system.

"Like I said before….I am exploring a new possibility." The same annoying answer again.

Was it because of the wine? Or was it because of Michiru's same annoying answer? Haruka suddenly felt slightly frustrated with the woman in front of her. Haruka unable to read into Michiru's mind from her hazy answers. _Do we share the same interest?_ Haruka remembered the sudden closeness posed by Michiru earlier. _Should I trust her body language? …Well, just trust my own gut._ Pretending to be under influenced of alcohol, Haruka shook her head lightly and massaged her own temple. She then leaned in closer to Michiru, testing the water. "I suggest…maybe you should try once….with a woman…"

Closer.

"…..then maybe you will have a clear idea….."

Closer.

"…..of your own preference…."

Closer.

"…..on what type of person…."

Closer.

"…..you want to spend your life with…."

Lips merely inches apart. The water was tested. And it remained clam. No storm. No tsunami. No typhoon.

"Well…if you are willing to show me….." Michiru trailed off.

Haruka welcomed the invitation at once and closed the gap in between them before Michiru could finish the sentence. Michiru replied the kiss with same intensity. Creamy hands snaked around Haruka's neck and pulled in closer to deepen the kiss. Kissing a woman was a new experience for Michiru. She was surprised at how soft Haruka's lips was and she wondered, did all the woman's lips tasted as soft as the one that she was kissing right now? Haruka licked on Michiru's lips, asking for entrance permission. Michiru parted her lips willingly, happily accepting the invading tongues. Two tongues dancing around, mildly fighting for dominance, exploring every corner of each other mouth. Haruka pulled Michiru onto her lap. The kiss quickly became passionate. Haruka let her hand wandered around Michiru's back and caressed it. By now he was feasting on Michiru's creamy neck. Soft moans could be heard, escaping from Michiru's mouth. The moans aroused Haruka dramatically and it took all her might not to push Michiru onto the couch and discarded all of Michiru's clothes in Uranus speed.

Michiru however had another idea on her mind. She suddenly disengaged herself from Haruka and stood up. Haruka suddenly clouded with confusion but it didn't last long. She then pulled Haruka up by the collar, and resume their previous activity.

"Bedroom." Michiru said in between kisses and slowly led Haruka to her bedroom, never breaking the kiss even for once.

Halfway to the bedroom, Michiru suddenly pinned Haruka against the wall and pulled away. She smiled seductively at Haruka and traced her fingers around Haruka's lips, lingered at there for few seconds, then slowly slid it down to Haruka's neck, then down to her chest, down again to her stomach and belly button, continue south to the belt, to the pants zip and keep on going down near to Haruka's most sensitive part and stopped.

All these while, Haruka was watching Michiru's sensual moves with interest. When Michiru stopped moving, teal eyes stared deeply into blue orbs, anticipating for her next move. Michiru slowly leaned up to Haruka. Both hands firmly placed on the target's shoulder. Michiru stood on tiptoes and purposely pressed her chest on Haruka's. She then brushed her lips against Haruka's lips, make sure to linger on it. Haruka refused to fall into Michiru's seduction trap but Michiru noticed the teals eyes got darker as each seconds passed. _One more move, Haruka, you sure succumb to me_. Michiru let her right hand fall down freely, purposely brushed against Haruka's breast, making sure to add a little pressure on the young Superintendent's nipple in the process.

The final move indeed managed to spark Haruka's deepest desire. She capture the offered lips hungrily and another sweet tongue fight ensued. Michiru suddenly got busy with Haruka's belt. She positioned one of her knees in between of Haruka's legs and put pressure on Haruka's most sensitive part, moving in and out.

Haruka moaned in pleasure. Michiru used this chance to attack on Haruka's neck. She kissed, sucked, licked, and bite on the long neck. Haruka always had a thing on dominant woman. With Michiru trying to assert her dominance over Haruka, Haruka got aroused even more. Just when Michiru thought she had Haruka under her control, Haruka suddenly spun Michiru around and pinned her against the same wall. Haruka eyed her prey with lust and repeated Michiru's earlier actions. She then licked on Michiru's ear and occasionally nibbling on it. Michiru's breath became uneven and her moan got louder.

Haruka replaced her knee with her fingers. The pressure from Haruka's fingers brought another level of pleasure to Michiru. Even though Michiru was still fully clothed, but Haruka's foreplay was a new exposure that Michiru never experienced before.

"How could I be beaten by my own game, Kaioh-san." Haruka whispered on Michiru's ear and chuckled.

"Bedroom." Michiru said out her final instruction in between moans and Haruka happily obliged.

* * *

She had been staring at the blondie for some time. Her breathing has returned to normal after the final mind blowing orgasm that seemed lasted for an eternity. It felt so different to have sex with a woman. The blondie was gentle, treating her body like a fragile porcelain, though it was evident to her, the blondie was getting impatient at one point. The blondie was good at foreplay. She remembered she had to urge the blondie to hurry up, only to earn a victorious chuckle from the blondie. She forgot how many times she had been sent to heaven by a certain blondie but one thing was certain. She never ever had so many 'rounds' in a single night with a man before. It's not because of lack of stamina from her male counterpart. It was just that, she wasn't interested to keep it going. Men were more concerned with their own release rather than the process. Lack of foreplay, more to straight to the point. Not to mention sometimes they were rough too. The blondie did got rough for a short period but for her, it was more like sweet torture. She realized she was getting more and more disinterested with man. Another reason was, she had been taking oral contraceptives to avoid unnecessary pregnancy. But oral contraceptive has its side effect. The one that irked her the most was mood swings.

She was not as experienced as the blondie but she remembered her every sensitive spots when her body was devoured by the blondie. When it was her turn to pleasure the blondie, she put extra attention on the sensitive spots that had been imprinted on her mind. Judging by the throaty moans escaping from the blondie's mouth, she thought she had done a good job. She sighed. She wanted, no, she needed to feel the blondie's touch again. Would she be asking too much if she wanted another session again? What would the blondie think of her? And the blondie seemed to be asleep by her side. She sighed again.

"Are you disappointed with my performance?" A husky voice suddenly asked. Concerned was evident in the voice.

Michiru turned her head in surprise only to find a pair of teal eyes staring intently at her. The blondie that had been occupying on her mind just now was propping on her elbow. Her full attention focus solely on Michiru.

"Are you?" Haruka pressed on.

"No, Haruka…."

Haruka frowned. "You don't enjoy it." Now her pride was deeply wounded. No one ever complaint her performance on bed before.

"I mean yes Haruka. I enjoy it very much. You were good."

Haruka was not convinced.

Michiru sighed for the third time. "I truly enjoy it Haruka. You were so god damm great. I never had so many orgasm in a night before. You broke all the record."

Haruka still void of emotion, but not for long. Arrogant smirk slowly spread across her handsome and Michiru immediately regretted her words. She covered her reddened cheek with sheet. Haruka laughed at the action. But the laughter soon stopped when Haruka felt a pair of lips pressed on her own. Haruka replied the kiss but the owner of the lips pulled back.

"Aren't you naïve, Tenoh-san? Never cross in my mind you could be so easily deceived by some harmless sweet words." Michiru's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I admit, I was preoccupied by some distraction just now…" Michiru took Haruka's hand with her own and caressed it her thumb. "I couldn't pass a fair verdict."

Haruka's smirk got wider. Michiru got naughty and she loved every bit of it. "Oh, really? It's easy then. We are still at the crime scene. We just have to replay the 'crime act', with more passion this time, surely you could pass down a fairer verdict later?"

Michiru faked an innocent look.

Haruka threw her head back and laughed heartily before captured Michiru's lips with her own and moved on top of Michiru once again.

* * *

The silence of the early morning was broken by the ringing sound coming from a certain mobile phone. The ringing tone was too familiar to Haruka and she groaned. She slowly disengaged herself from the petite woman, careful not to wake the smaller woman, and sat up. She rubbed her still sleepy eyes and cursed silently. She barely had enough sleep and it's all thanks to Michiru's insatiable 'appetite.' Haruka crawled off from the bed, located her pants, and fished the mobile phone out from the pocket. The name displayed on the mobile screen escalated Haruka's annoyance immediately _. 'This better be good'_

"How can I be your service Takumi-san?' Haruka answered the phone without bother to hide her vexation at the Asst Superintendent General.

"We have a situation, Superintendent." Takumi sounded serious. Takumi kept on explaining. Haruka kept on listening.

"I come now." Haruka disconnected the phone and immediately got dressed. Once Haruka was properly dressed, she stopped track at the end of the bed. Haruka then turned to look at Michiru. Her aqua hair were sprawling all over the pillow she was sleeping on. Her naked body was buried under the sheet. Her face looked content and peaceful. _So, where do we stand now?_ Both Michiru and herself make it very clear, one night stand was not their thing. Their previous conversation got interrupted on the subject of life partner, though Haruka didn't mind the interruption because she was the mastermind of it. Haruka was not attached at the moment but Michiru got her string tied to Ito. Though she did mention it was a loose knot, but somehow the loose knot and the sex last night failed to confirm anything yet. Haruka would love to explore a new possibility with Michiru but she wasn't sure whether she was part of Michiru's new possibility plan. She sighed. Haruka was slightly irritated by the uncertainty looming over her and Michiru. While Haruka was lost in her own thought, Michiru was leaning against the headboard, amused with Haruka fast paced change of expression. From frowning to hopeful, then confuse to drooling, suddenly dejection took over and lastly followed by a sigh.

Michiru giggled. Haruka looked up. Their eyes met. Michiru stop giggling. Haruka rooted on the spot, played with the hem of her own shirt. She suddenly found the floor tiles had interesting design.

"Haruka…"

Haruka looked up again. Michiru patted on the empty space on the bed next to her. Haruka sighed inwardly but obliged to Michiru's request, half dragging her feets towards Michiru and sat on the patted space.

"Duty calls?" Michiru asked.

Haruka nodded. Michiru smiled. She then stretched her hand forward, grabbed Haruka by the collar, and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was not passionate and lusty unlike yesterday. It was much simpler but it piled more questions than answers to Haruka. _So, what are we now?_

"What will you be doing later?" Haruka asked.

"I have a meeting at Criminal Affairs Bureau at 10 morning."

Haruka nodded.

"Call me after you are done?" Michiru's turn to ask when Haruka decided to play dumb.

Haruka merely nodded absentmindedly. Again. After a short moment of silence, when Haruka noticed Michiru had nothing more to say, she excused herself and went back to her own house to clean herself, change into formal suit, and rushed back to her office, breaking all the speed limit. Tokyo was in danger and Haruka cursed herself for letting herself distracted by a certain aqua hair woman.

* * *

Haruka's office was located on 18th floor of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department headquarter, the highest floor in the building. The meeting room was on 16th floor. The same meeting room that she attended yesterday morning. Haruka loved to hold her monthly meeting with the senior officers in this meeting room because the room could oversee the vast land of east, north and south side of Japan due to the full length tempered glass design. If one looked further to the east, North Pacific Ocean was clearly in sight.

The room that usually occupied by senior officials only now packed with detectives from various ranks. Few of them were running in and out from the room awaiting for instructions and passing on information. Few laptops were scattered around the table and the technicians behind the laptop were typing furiously at the keyboard. An old design mobile, wrapped inside of a plastic bag was placed in the middle of the long table. As Haruka walked into the room with big strides towards Takumi, all officers in the room stopped working and bowed at the Superintendent.

"Morning Superintendent."

"Ease." Haruka waved them off. "So, what is the situation now?" Haruka pointed the question at her Asst.

"This early morning, Haneda branch received an unmarked box with an old design mobile inside. Inside of the box was a letter with instruction to pass the old mobile phone to you. Failed to do so will lead to unwanted consequences. The front officer took it as a prank and put the box aside. Exactly one hour later the phone rang. The officer answered the phone and when the opposite side knew it wasn't you, he cut off the line."

"He? A man?"

Takumi noded. He then send a message to the phone and it was a link to youtube. We follow the link and this is what we got." Takumi signaled to the one of the technicians. The technician put a laptop in front of Haruka and played a video footage. The footage was shot at Ikebukuro Station, Tokyo busiest train station. Beginning few seconds of the footage, nothing special happened. Everyone minded their own business and headed to their own destination in zombie like style. But suddenly, one of the metal dustbin situated just next to a pillar exploded. The crowd became panicked and screams were everywhere. Not long, few pedestrians nearby dropped to ground, unconscious. The footage stopped not long after that.

"The incident happened after the call ended. When the paramedics reached the scene, those fainted civilians are already dead on the spot. The bomb had been sent to the lab and we are still waiting for the result. We had checked the IP address that posted up the video. It leads us to few more IP address and finally ended at the one from Mexico. We have processed the mobile for fingerprints. There was none."

"The IP address must be hidden through VPN. How long does it takes the paramedic to reach the crime scene?"

"15 minutes."

"Only 15 minutes and the civilians are dead." Haruka frowned.

"The lab is carrying out post mortem examination."

Haruka nodded. At this moment, the old designed mobile rang again. The room suddenly went still. Everyone focus was on the phone. Takumi again signaled to one of the detectives and the detectives get the phone from the table and gave it to the Superintendent. Her Asst passed a surgical glove to her. Haruka wore the surgical glove and extracted the phone from the plastic bag. Once the technician signaled the tracking device was ready, Haruka then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Superintendent?"_

"Speaking here."

The man laughed. _"Finally. Morning Superintendent. Have you received the gift that I prepared for you?"_

"What do you want?"

 _"Impatient as always, Superintendent. You didn't change for a bit. Well, time is precious to me too. Listen carefully Superintendent. I only said it once. The bomb that you see is not a normal explosive bomb. The bomb contained deadly virus. This virus able to disable human immune system within minutes after exhaling it and attack human respiratory system. The lungs will fail immediately, the body will run out of oxygen, and death is inevitable. There is no cure for this virus as this virus is my proud creation."_

"And exactly what do you want?"

 _"I have planted another 5 virus bombs in 5 different places in Tokyo. 5 much larger bombs that could claim thousands of lives in a blink of eye. Now, prepare 1 billion yen in cash and separated it into 5 bags. 1 hour later I will call you again for further instructions."_

The man terminated the call. Haruka sent an expectant glance at the tracking technician. The technician shook his head lightly, an indication their failure to track the call.

"How is it?" Takumi asked. Everyone else in the room were staring at Superintendent.

"The man in the phone said he has planted another 5 bombs in 5 different locations around Tokyo city. The civilians in the video died because of the deadly virus from the bomb. The 5 new bombs that this man prepared will cause more casualties. The man demanded for 1 billion yen."

Low murmured slowly echoed throughout the room. Unsure and worried glances passing among the detectives.

"Takumi-san. Please make a call to Prime Minister for his approval for this 1 billion ransom. Send him the footage if necessary. You will stay at HQ to take over the operation at here and wait for my further instruction. I will head over to Nichigin (Bank of Japan) to collect the ransom. Seiya-san, Yaten-san. Both of you will follow me."

Both Seiya and Yaten were Tokyo Chief Superintendent and Haruka's 2 out of 4 most trusted comrades. They worked together under the same jurisdiction when Haruka was still a Sergeant. They formed a great team back then, solved numerous high profile cases. Once, Seiya, Yaten and their little brother Taiki were tipped to be the one to head Tokyo forces when the time came. But when all of them got married, family became their priority. Survival became their main concern. Unlike the Kou brothers, Haruka was an orphan and with no immediate family she should be worried to be left behind, Haruka put her 100% concentration and effort on her career. Many years later, she was rewarded with the highest authority in Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. (TMPD)

Seiya and Yaten immediately followed Haruka out of the room.

"Seiya, prepare the tracking devices for the 5 ransom bags, myself and the car. Get 2 police cars and 2 unmarked cars to follow me. You will in charge of these cars and contact with Traffic Department to clear the road for me. Yaten, you will in charge of manpower relocation. Once I received the location I will send it to you, and you will allocate some plain clothes at the crime scene as back up. Prepare the paramedic in advanced too. I'm not sure the suspect will turn up or not but instruct the colleagues to keep their eyes open."

"Got it." Both of then replied in unison.

"One more thing. The suspect mentioned I was impatient as always in the phone. He might be an old acquaintance of mine. Get Taiki to check on that. And if I'm not mistaken, Taiki is still in the room with Takumi so please inform Taiki, tell him to keep his eyes close on Takumi. I don't want him to create any fuss while I'm dealing with a bomb craze."

"Don't worry. I will inform Taiki. He knows what to do. We better focus with the task on hand." Yaten replied in assurance.

Three of them nodded at each other and went their own way. Once the preparation was done, they would depart from BoJ, and started the rescue operation from there.

* * *

The money had been bagged. The bags were nicely lineup on the on the table. Tracking devices had been properly installed. Cars and forces were ready at the front of the bank. Haruka leaned her head against back of the wall, with her eyes closed, legs crossed, and sitting comfortably on the leather couch. Her mind went back to the night before, when Michiru was beneath her, reminiscing her pain expression, but the moans that escaped from her mouth suggested otherwise. And when Haruka stroked faster, Michiru's pitch got higher…Haruka shook her head violently. _Damm it. It's not the time for exotic daydreaming. Damm you Michiru. Just get out of my mind._ Questioning glances immediately came from the bankers, Seiya and Yaten.

A beeping sound from the old mobile spared Haruka's embarrassment. _An incoming message_. Haruka opened the message and read the content.

"Ueno Onshi Park." Haruka read out the location. Everyone went into action at once. Seiya went to the one of the unmarked cars. Yaten went to regroup his manpower. Some bankers helped Haruka to move the ransom bag to the designated car for Haruka. Once it's all done, Haruka sped to the pinpoint location.

Haruka parked at the front of Ueno Onshi Park entrance, right by the side of Keisei Main Line. Keisin Main Line was infamous with its bad traffic in Tokyo during rush hour. It was 9 in the morning when Haruka piled more woes to the drivers in Keisin Main Line due to her illegal parking. The incoming cars honked furiously from behind but very soon 2 traffic controllers took over the station. Haruka got off from the car but she didn't step far. Ueno Onshi Park stretched across 134 acres of land, was the home for a lake, museums, temples, shrines and 8800 tress. She watched the huge park in front of her, undecided what to do next. How could she locate the bomb from this spacious public park?

The old phone suddenly rang. Haruka immediately answered it. "What's next?"

 _"Superintendent. You need to learn to control your temper. Listen. Take 1 bag and head to Shinobazu Pond entrance. Next to the ticket counter, is a Japan cherry tree. Under the tree, there is a granite bench. The bomb is located under the bench. This is a timer bomb connected to another mobile phone. Once you reached there I will message a questions to you along with the clues to the answer to the attached mobile phone and the timer will be activated at the same time. Reply the message with the correct answer within 2 minutes to deactivate the bomb. Failed to do so will leads the bomb to explode. However, you can choose to surrender by sending a surrender message to me within the time limit using the phone you are holding right now. I can use remote control to deactivate the bomb. However, deactivation cost will be 200 million yen. I give you a clue. Every answer contains only 1 word."_

 _That explains why 5 bags of ransom money._

 _"Good luck, Superintendent." The line went dead._

Without much choice, Haruka grabbed 1 of the ransom bags from the trunk and followed the trail that was hugging along the edge of the pond. Seiya and 2 plain offers followed not far from behind. Haruka's pace quickened when she saw the ticket booth, then the Japan cherry tree and finally the granite bench; the 3 landmarks that were precisely described by the suspect. Haruka inspected the bottom of the bench and true enough, he saw a cardbox box, around the size of 12" x 6" x 8". Haruka pulled the box out and lifted the cover. Inside was another grey color rectangular electronic device with a timer screen at top, with 2 wires connected to another old design mobile, located just next to the device. The timer shown 2 minutes.

The mobile attached to the bomb suddenly beep. At the same time the timer blink, and the 2 minutes countdown started. Haruka checked the mobile straightaway and teal eyes scanned carefully the content of the incoming message.

 _'You need it to face death.'_

"You need it to face death?" Haruka mumbled to herself. "What the heck is this? What type of clue is this? You need it to face death? What do I need if I face my own death?" Haruka racked her brain for a possible answer but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't come out with a plausible answer. 30 seconds had gone, and Haruka was still clueless.

 _Support? Everyone need supports to face own death right?_

Haruka keyed in the support word and send the message out. But the message came back with a capital WRONG. Another 30 seconds gone. Time soon became an enemy to Haruka. Haruka sent out another message with the answer faith but she was rewarded with another capital WRONG.

 _What the heck!_

Haruka scanned the park and the pond for the first time. It was 9.30 in the morning but the crowd in the park was getting thicker and thicker It was spring in Japan and with the trees including Ginkyo biloba, Cinnamon camphora, Zelkova serrate, Formosan cherry, Somei-Yoshino cherry and Japanese cherry, the park can easily attract more than thousands visitors per day. If the threat was true, and the bomb exploded now, Haruka didn't dare to imagine the sight of Japan most famous park covered by uncountable number of dead bodies. It was like a massacre scene. A total chaos. The timer shown the remaining time of 30 seconds. Haruka had to decide her next course of action. _Surrender?_ A criminal shouldn't be pampered with this privilege. Surrender would only encourage them even more. Haruka stared at the huge pond in front of her. _Let's take this chance._

Haruka grabbed the ransom bag and the cardbox box and ran towards the pond. She planned to throw the bomb into the pond. At least the virus wouldn't be able to spread through the air and casualties would be minimize. Haruka took pity with the fishes, ducks, swans and whatever animals that resided at the pond but for the time being, this is the best decision that she could think of.

10 seconds left. Few more steps. Haruka raised the box above her should and prepared to hurl it as far as she could. But….the bomb suddenly exploded. Haruka thrown off balance, landed flat on her buttock and the box dropped to the ground not far away from her. The impact from the explosion was small but the bomb had broken into tiny pieces. White smoke was oozing out from the box. The crowd, surprised by the mini explosion, got panicked and started to disperse to every direction. Haruka immediately took off her blazer and covered her mouth and nose. A woman suddenly dropped unconscious. Followed by a teenager. And then a small child. Soon, one by one, the one wasn't fast enough to escape from the pond lie motionlessly on the ground. Haruka stared wide eye at the scene slowly unfold in front of her. She was stunned. It didn't take long for few paramedics with gas mask to rush to the crime scene. One of the paramedics immediately help Haruka with the gas mask. Haruka was back on her feet when the old mobile on her hand rang. Haruka ran away far from the crime scene and discarded her gas mask before answered the phone.

"What had you done?" Haruka was practically screaming at the opposite line. Her whole body was trembling, ignited by her own anger, by her own stupidity. Her breathing was hard and shallow.

 _"I should ask you the same question, Superintendent. You have break the rule of my game by taking shortcut but no worries. I actually anticipated that move from you. You are still the same after all these years. Similar to the one this morning, it only served as a gentle final reminder to you. You really wouldn't want to know the damage that the next 4 bombs could bring to Tokyo. Stick closely to my instructions. No more sneaky moves. Now get the money and move to Shibuya crossing. By the way, the answer is courage."_

 _Courage?_

Haruka refrained herself from screaming in the public and moved her ass.

* * *

Shibuya Crossing was famous for its scramble crossing. It is located in front of Shibuya Station Hachiko exit. The statue of Hachiko, a loyal dog, was located in between the station and the intersection. The place was a common meeting place and it's always crowded.

It took approximately 30 minutes for normal people to drive from Ueno Onshi Park to Shibuya Crossing. But Haruka was not ordinary people. She's a speed demon. She manage to reach the crossing in 20 minutes time and again disturbed the flow of traffic by simply parking her designated car somewhere by the side of the main road. Other drivers started to honk madly and curses were thrown at Haruka like heavy rain. Haruka had no time to entertain the angry mob. With the ransom bag on her right hand, her eyes scanned the populated area for a cardbox box or some grey color electrical device. Her effort proved to be futile when her vision was mostly blocked by the pedestrians. The old phone rang at the decisive moment.

 _"You are fast, Superintendent. I couldn't catch up with you."_

"Where now?"

The other side snickered _. "Hachiko statue_." And the line went dead _._

Haruka rushed to the famous statue and again she found the similar box, sat nicely next to the statue. It's amazing how the box managed to remained undisturbed in the middle of Tokyo busiest district. Haruka unwrapped the box and the saw same similar device staring back at her. The attached mobile beeped and the timer came to life. 2 minutes and the countdown began. Haruka checked the message.

 _A guardian angel_

"A guardian angel? A guardian angel? What the fuck does it means now?" Haruka growled impatiently.

Haruka squatted in front of the bomb, watching helplessly at the timer, as each second was slashed from the digital number everytime it blinked. She scratched the back of her head absentmindedly, questioning her own intellectual. One and a half minute wasted and Haruka still rooting at the same spot, staring dumbly at the bomb. Some moving crowd watched at her with curiosity and gossiped behind her back. _Mad man_. They called her. When the timer down to last 15 seconds, Haruka took a very deep breath and stood straight. _Well, some criminal just need to be pampered like a baby_. Haruka sent the surrender message out and she waited. The timer was still blinking. Haruka started to get nervous when there's only 5 seconds left on the timer and the boom seemed to be still working.

 _Fuck._ Haruka turned around to look at the busy district. The huge swarm of human. The flashing signboards. The cars that were stuck in bad traffic. An image of mass massacre flashed across her mind again. Haruka's face went out of color faster than the timer.

"Stop the damm thing, fucker." Haruka shouted out to no one. The moving crowd halted and looked at her. Then they moved again, faster this time, walking away from Haruka, walking away from their mad man. Haruka's eyes moved back to the timer. 1 second. 1 second. 1 second. The timer had stopped. The countdown stopped. Her phone rang. The first thing that Haruka heard when she answered the call was chuckles.

 _"I'm glad you learn your lesson, Superintendent. Good. The answer is protector, Superintendent. Now, put the money bag down and leave."_ The line went dead.

Haruka stared at the bomb then the ransom bag. She then placed the ransom bag next to the bomb and walked back to her car. Seiya was ready with few plain clothes. Once the man approached the ransom bag, they would pounce on him at once.

5 minutes gone. No one stood out to claim the bag. Haruka didn't receive any further instruction either. They kept on waiting. Another 5 minutes gone. The cops were becoming reckless. The bag remained unclaimed. Seiya checked his watch. Another 5 minutes gone. _What's happening?_ It was then, amid the crowd, Seiya noticed a man, with face well hidden under a black color cap, wearing a chocolate color leather jacket, blue color jeans, white color sports shoes, glanced over his shoulder nervously while slowly approaching the ransom. Seiya waited until the man examined the ransom bag, took it with him, confirmed the target's identity then broke into a chase. Few plain clothes officer followed suit. Just when Seiya thought he could jumped onto the target, an unexpected things happened. Wad and wad of money being thrown to the sky, levitating softly like leaves before they touch the ground. The flying money thrown the crowd into chaos. When initially the target was just few feets away from Seiya, now the target lost in the crowd as more and more people rushed in to grab the fortune falling from the sky. The crowd pushed Seiya more and more behind and he failed to squeeze through the frenzy crowd. He cursed and joined by Haruka from behind.

"Where's he?" Haruka asked.

"I lost him." Seiya fished his smartphone out, unlocked it and activate the tracking apps. "We can track the bag." A single red dot was moving northeast away from their current location and both of them immediately gave chase. They didn't have to sprint far. When they finally caught up with the red spot, all they could see was a black color bag in flame, left in the middle of the road. The money inside was gone.

Haruka sighed. "He is much smarter than I thought."

"What's next?" Seiya asked.

"Not sure yet. Still waiting for his call. I am pretty sure he is an old acquaintance of mine. He seems to understand me. We actually met few years before."

"How did you know?"

"He told me I didn't change much after all these years. He can remote control the bomb but he's following me around. Relay the information to Taiki. Ask him to speed up."

'"Yes Superintendent."

The old mobile rang.

"Yes?"

"Nice job Superintendent. But I'm not stupid either. I don't mind you get few extra dogs to follow you around. It won't affect us. Now, your next location will be NPA building." Again, the line went dead after the next location have been read out.

 _NPA Building?_

 _"I have a meeting at Criminal Affairs Bureau at 10 morning."_

 _God damm it._

Criminal Affairs Bureau was one of the bureaus in NPA building. Well, normally Haruka won't care which bureau located at which building but this time, it's different. Michiru was attending a meeting at NPA building. Haruka immediately pulled her smartphone out from his blazer's hidden pocket. She unlocked the screen, fingers in quick movement, prepare to key in Michiru's contact no. Her thumb hovered at the number pad, unmoved. She stared at the number pad and the number pad was staring back at her. Her mind went blank. Harsh realization immediately struck in.

 _I don't have her contact number!_

"Seiya."

"Yes, Superintendent?"

"Our next location is NPA building. Michiru had meeting with Criminal Affairs Bureau at 10 morning. Now is 10 minutes to 12 noon. I'm not sure the meeting has ended or not, but please call her to evacuate the building at once. And pass the message to other bureaus too."

"Michiru?" Seiya was confused. "Who's Michiru?"

"Kaioh Michiru. State Asst Attorney General. Now go. Move. Fast."Michiru was in danger but Seiya unable to catch her message. Haruka was getting impatient.

"Ok. Ok." Seiya got his ass moved, still feeling rather blurred.

* * *

Haruka drove rather slowly to NPA building. She was buying time for the Seiya to evacuate NPA building but she couldn't delay for long. NPA building was located only 6km away from Shibuya crossing. No matter how hard Haruka tried to prolong the trip, it still took her only 20 minutes from Shibuya crossing to NPA building. Haruka again stopped her car by the road side but this time she was free from verbal abuses. Kasumigaseki is a district is Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo. It housed most of the Japan cabinet's ministry offices. Kasumigaseki is not a hot tourist spot nor entertainment hot spot so the traffic at Kasumigesaki was pretty smooth all the time.

By the time Haruka stepped out from her car, the old phone rang.

 _"What took you so long, Superintendent?"_

"Toilet break. Do I have to get your permission for that?'

 _"No of course. But I don't like to wait. I will get irritated if I wait too long, and I may start the timer without you. Now, move fast to the building lobby. At the left side of the lobby, there's a metal dustbin. The bomb is in there."_ Unknown voice replace by dial tone.

As Haruka headed to NPA building lobby with 1 of the ransom bags, Seiya, along with few uniform officers are helping the people, mostly blue collar workers, to get out from the building. The assembly point was a football field located at the opposite side of the small lake in front of the NPA building. Once the workers reached the field, each of them was given a mask as precaution. Few ambulance were lining side by side next to the staircase to the building lobby. Haruka whipped her head around, trying to look for Michiru. When she failed, she walked over to Seiya to inquire for Michiru's whereabout but stopped when the old phone beeped again. _A new message._ Haruka opened the message and saw the word MOVE!

With her short temper, Haruka wasn't the one that got along well with the word patient. And this bomber had tested Haruka's already thin patience far too many times since this morning. Haruka turned on her heels, moved swiftly to the mentioned metal dustbin, with a huge frown on her face. She cursed heavily all the way to the hidden object, her vulgar vocabulary upgraded to another level. From the corner of her eyes, she saw more people were rushing out from the elevator.

Finally she was face to face with the chosen metal dustbin. How the bomber managed to plant the bomb without being caught was beyond Haruka's knowledge but National Public Agency should be accounted for this mess. _It's not the time for blaming game._ Haruka lifted the dustbin's lid and sure enough, the familiar electronic device was located beneath within the metal dustbin. When Haruka was about to retrieved the bomb, a familiar voice called out for her from behind.

"Haruka…"

Haruka turned around only to see Michiru was fast approaching her.

"What are you doing at here?" Both of them asked simultaneously.

At the same time, the attached mobile beeped and the timer was brought to life. Haruka checked the message on the phone. By now, Michiru was standing next to Haruka, craned her neck towards old mobile trying to read the message too.

 _First ray of sunlight_

"What does it mean?" Haruka mumbled to herself.

"Is that the bomb?" Michiru softly asked. She got the idea from Seiya when she received Seiya's call 20 minutes earlier. Seiya had summarize the whole incident to Michiru, including the evacuation plan. Michiru inquired for Haruka's latest status and when Seiya failed to provide any, she decided to stay behind. She clearly understood the unthinkable damage that the bomb could bring to all of them, but she, herself, wanted to make sure Haruka was safe and sound.

Michiru's question brought Haruka out from her own reverie. "What are you still doing at here? Didn't Seiya told you to evacuate immediately. It's dangerous at here." Haruka practically raised her voice at Michiru because she was mad. Mad because Michiru was still in the building. Still within threat vicinity. But Haruka was unsure whom she was mad at. Seiya for failing to carry out her instruction properly or Michiru for being merely walking distance from the bomb.

"I want to help."

"No Michiru. Go. It's dangerous."

"Explain to me how it works. You are wasting time. You only have 90 seconds left." Michiru pointed at the time to prove her point. Michiru looked calm. But the fact was, her heart was pounding wildly. Only god knew what would happen when the bomb exploded. Michiru refused to imagine that.

"No. Leave now." Haruka's voice was low and dangerous. But still, it failed to intimidate Michiru.

"Explain to me how it works. Then I'll leave."

Fiery teal eyes locked on Michiru. Another few seconds wasted on the staring contest.

"Tell me. Don't waste any more time." It was Michiru's turn to get furious with Haruka's dilly dally. Haruka rubbed her own face harshly and growled loudly. Her patient had been tested too many time and latest was by Michiru but, she explained nonetheless. "I need to solve a puzzle for every bomb. Every puzzle comes with a clue. For this puzzle, the clue is 'first ray of sunlight.' Answer in 1 word. I need to send out the answer before the timer turns zero." When the timer was mentioned, Haruka checked on the digital timer. 45 seconds left. I failed the first 2 times Michiru, and I don't have a god damm clue for this one, so please, I beg of you, leave. Will you?" Haruka turned soft. She wanted Michiru to know that she care for her, she wanted her safe and sound and she wanted to protect her.

All Michiru did was turn deaf toward Haruka's plea. But, her eyes twinkled. She couldn't help but grinned. "The answer is beginning."

"How on earth….."

"No time for explanation, Haruka. Send the answer out."

Haruka remained motionless but _…..It's better than nothing._ Haruka typed the answer and sent it out. Both of them waited. Haruka focused on the digital timer. Few seconds later, the timer stopped with 23 seconds left. Both of them instantly sighed in huge relief. Haruka then laughed. It was the first she got it right and she suddenly felt much lighter. Like she could fly right now.

"I told you, I can help you."

Haruka stared at Michiru. All she wanted to do right now was to kiss Michiru like there's no tomorrow. But good times had to come to an end. The old mobile on Haruka's hand rang again.

 _"Congratulation, Superintendent. You finally got it. With some help from a beauty, perhaps?"_

Haruka's eyes darted around the building. The lobby. The main road. The confused people. _He is here._ Again she discovered nothing.

 _"Next will be DiverCity, Tokyo Plaza. Don't forget the money."_ The line went dead.

"You stay at here." Haruka grabbed the ransom bag ready to depart to the next location but she was stopped by a harsh grab on her wrist.

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"If I'm able to solve this, then I'm able to solve the next one. Bring me with you. Don't negotiate. You are just delaying our precious time, Superintendent." Michiru was firmed. Her grip was tight. Determination on her face. She won't accept a rejection as answer.

Haruka sighed. She had been doing it for the umpteenth times today. "It's dangerous."

"Don't repeat the same word again and again and don't make me do the same too."

Haruka felt her head ache. And Michiru was the cause of it. She preferred to have Michiru under her blanket and not chasing around Tokyo for a bomb craze with her. The little woman's stubbornness could match her own and it's not the time to waste time to any altercation. Haruka surrendered.

"You drive." Haruka passed Michiru the car key.

Michiru took the key and they departed.

* * *

Haruka pushed the seat further behind, stretched out her long legs, and rested her head comfortably against the headrest. The whole morning had been crazy. Finally, she was able to rest. Even for a moment. _Am I getting dumber?_ How Michiru could solved the puzzle effortlessly and she, herself, racked thoroughly every inch of her brain but still failed to come out with and answer. She had failed twice while Michiru hit the jackpot on her first try. It was so embarrassing and she was the Superintendent General.

"How do you manage to crack the code?" Haruka asked with her eyes still closed.

"The day begins with first ray of sunlight. The year begins with first ray of sunlight. It's a beginning for all people. The answer is in 1 word so the word beginning match the description."

"The day ends at 12 midnight and started at 12.01 morning. Furthermore everyone begin their day at different time. Doctors even have to work round the clock. Why must it have to be beginning? Why not starting? Or maybe why not…"

"You tend to over deduce the whole puzzle Haruka. Who are you dealing with? Someone from Mensa? Or the great Sherlock Holmes? Or the chibi detective, Conan?" Michiru laughed at her own joke but stopped immediately when Haruka failed to see or ignoring the funny side of her statement. "The bomber is just an ordinary man. I presume of course. So let's simplify the whole thing. If the beginning is not the correct answer, then we can try begin, or starting like you say or commence or even embark or….."

"I got it Michiru. I got it." Haruka was totally pissed off. Michiru just make a fool out of her although it's not her intention. Haruka pulled her smartphone out from her blazer and got busy with it. She had an arrangement to make. When she was done, she reverted back into relax mode. But not her brain. She rewinded back the puzzles and the answers. The first one was courage. The second one was protector. The third one was beginning. The combination of these answers was awfully familiar to Haruka. Haruka searched through her memory and it went back to more than 10 years ago. Yes, there was a time where courage, protector, beginning and her make an appearance at the same courtroom. Fuse Isamu. Isamu means courage in Japanese. Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru means protector. Taichi Hajime. Hajime means beginning. Mamoru was the prosecutor. Hajime was the judge. Isamu, Haruka, along with 2 other police officers were the eyewitnesses and lead investigators. Haruka's eyes widened at the realization. She fished her smartphone out again and dialed Mamoru's mobile. The line went dead. Next she tried Hajime's mobile. Not the illegal racer Hajime but the judge. The line was also dead. She didn't has Isamu's mobile but her theory should be correct. She knew the identity of the bomber. But Haruka wanted to double confirm her theory. She sent another message out to Taiki.

"We are here." Michiru announced unexpectedly.

 _It was fast._ Haruka checked her watch. 20 minutes. It took Michiru 20 minutes from NPA building to DiverCity, Tokyo Plaza. Ok. It wasn't fast at all. Haruka was too preoccupied with her own deduction she didn't notice the time flies.

Michiru parked the car at the open carpark facing the main entrance of DiverCity. Her jaw almost touched the ground at the sight in front of her. She scurried to the huge toy, balanced well with her at least 4 inches high heel shoes. Haruka wondered how she managed to do that. She shook lightly, retrieved another ransom bag from the trunk a followed Michiru's trail.

Michiru gaped at the 18 meters tall real size Gundam statue, standing proudly right at the main entrance of DiverCity. Michiru was not a fan of anime but the 6 storeys tall robot amazed her. The crisis, and the reason she was stuck at DiverCity totally wiped out from her mind. While Michiru was still drooling at the statue, the old phone rang again.

 _"The beauty sure loves the robot, isn't she? Good thing. She doesn't have to walk far. Check the vending machine on the left of the robot." The line went dead._

Haruka visually examined the area. Again she found nothing suspicious. Haruka walked to the vending machine, leaving Michiru with her new found admiration.

The similar cardbox box came into view when Haruka finally rounded up the vending machine. The box was sitting nicely at the side of the vending machine facing away from the gigantic statue. No wonder Haruka missed the box when she first rushed to the Gundam Statue. When Haruka knelt on 1 knee to open the box, Michiru had lost interest with the huge robot and was towering Haruka from behind.

 _Beep._

The same signal again.

 _Nobunaga pounds the national rice cake, Hideyoshi kneads it, and in the end LEYASU sits down and eats it_

"The leyasu is in capital letter." Michiru pointed out the obvious.

"The do you know the answer this time?"

"Hhmm…According to historical facts, Nobunaga, Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Leyasu contributed greatly in Japan unification. Nobunaga was betrayed later, not sure what happen to Hideyoshi, but only Tokugawa was granted the title shogun. So the answer must be shogun."

"Wrong."

"Wrong?" Michiru looked up at Haruka. "Are you sure?"

Haruka was sure this time but it was because of Haruka already knew the identity of the bomber and his motive. She had upper hand over Michiru here. "The bomber doesn't want to be the king. He only wants to be the victor. The only victor in this game. Like Tokugawa leyasu. So the answer is victorius. _Iseki Masaru. Masaru means victorious. The third investigator._

With 42 seconds remained on the timer, Haruka send the message with the answer out. Few seconds later, the timer stopped.

"You got it right." Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka frowned. "Why do you feel so surprise? Do I look stupid to you?"

"You really dislike getting your ego bruised, don't you? Yesterday… and now…." Michiru bit the corner of her lower lip suggestively. Her blue eyes tracing Haruka from top to bottom. Haruka felt naked under Michiru's intense glare.

"Now is not the time to get distracted Michiru." Haruka shot a warning glance at Michiru. They had just disabled the fourth bomb and the fifth bomb was coming soon. It's not the time to loosen up yet. Somemore, Haruka believed, the fifth bomb would lead her to face to face with the culprit. She would catch the bomber with her own hands and sent him to jail once again.

"I am sorry." Regret immediately took over the earlier playful expression. "You are right. It's not over yet."

The old phone rang.

 _"JR Shinjuku Station. Don't forget the money but this time leave the money in the car."_

Haruka disconnected the phone, grabbed the money bag and departed. Michiru followed from behind but suddenly she was pulled back by 2 men. Both of the men grabbed her left and right arm. She recognized one of them was Seiya. "Let go of me." Michiru struggled to get free but to no avail.

Haruka turned around and watched the struggling Michiru. Then she shifted her attention to Seiya. "Take her to somewhere safe."

Seiya nodded.

"Don't you dare Tenoh Haruka." The aqua hair woman warned. If look, could kill a person, Haruka should be dead by now.

"Take her away."

"TENOH HARUKA!" Michiru shouted angrily. She jumped, she kicked aimlessly, she used all her might to fling her hand violently, but it only motivated Seiya and another officer to tighten their grip.

Haruka sweat dropped. The wild side from fully clothed Michiru was new to her. At her wit's end, Haruka decided to use the most efficient way to silence Michiru. She took few steps forward, cupped Michiru's cheek with both hands and kissed her fully on lips. Michiru was taken by surprise and froze. Seiya's eyes widened. The other officer remained nonchalant.

Haruka pulled back and looked deeply into the ocean blue eyes. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Huh?" Haruka's intense gaze was replied by questioning look from Michiru.

"Do you know how to cook?" Haruka tried again.

"Well…." Michiru fidgeted uneasily. "….simple meal won't be a problem….."

"Good." Haruka smiled, satisfied with the answer. "I'm coming over for dinner tonight. Get ready for me ok?"

Haruka was rewarded with another 'huh' from Michiru.

"I said I will be coming over for dinner. Just get ready for me, ok?"

It took Michiru few seconds for her brain to function properly, to comprehend the meaning behind Haruka's question. "Well….ok…"

"Great. Seiya, take her away." Haruka took one last look at Michiru before jogged away.

Seiya nodded for the second time. Michiru didn't protest anymore but she called out for Haruka for the final time.

Haruka stopped and turned.

"Stay alive and come back in one piece."

Haruka smirked. "I wouldn't want to miss our dinner for the world." The same playful statement but for Michiru, it was promise from Haruka. An assurance from Haruka. She believed in Haruka because she did it once succeeded. And she would keep this one too. With that being said, Haruka then dashed to her designated car.

* * *

Shinjuku station was a major railway station in Shijuku and Shubuya wards in Tokyo. The station was used by an average 3.64 million per day, thus making it the world's busiest transport hub and the record was even registered under Guinness World of Record. If the bomber felt downhearted with figure of human lives that he was able to claim from his previous bombs, he definitely won't be disappointed with this one. Haruka was unsure how bad the disaster would be if the bomb exploded at here, but she was expecting at least few millions of lives would evaporated into thin air, should she failed to clear this bomb.

The station itself has 36 platform, well over 200 exits, another 17 platforms could be accessed through hallways to 5 directly connected station without surfacing outside. Haruka was standing at the main entrance of west exit. Thousands of commuters passed by in front of her with all kind of expressions on their faces, with all kind of emotions they brought with them. Haruka looked at each of them. She started to wonder what they would look like if she failed in her final mission, and the final bomb exploded. Shock. Pain. That was what registered on the victims' face, when Haruka acted rashly with the first bomb. _It was a mistake._ And Haruka determined not to repeat it again.

Beep.

It was not from the old mobile. It was message notification from Haruka's smartphone.

 _Souchi Tomoe. Escaped from jail 23 days ago. Current status unknown._

Souchi Tomeo, the mad scientist. Once, he was part of the Science Council of Japan. Bright scientist with IQ in between 150 – 160, put him at par with Stephen Hawking. Tomeo majored in Virology, the study of viruses. It focused on the following aspects of viruses: their structure, classification and evolution, their ways to infect and exploited host cells for reproduction, their interaction with host organism physiology and immunity, the diseases they caused, the techniques to isolate and cultured them, and their use in research and therapy. Unfortunately, Tomeo was not interested to study viruses for mankind benefits. In his days with the Council, he broke the law by conducting his own experiment in Science Council of Japan, using their resources, and refused to disclose the details of his experiment. He was expelled from the Council when not long he was discovered producing hazardous virus in mass quantity. The virus was his own creation and no one knew what he planned to do with the virus. A tip from an informant led Haruka and her teammates to Tomeo's secret lab, and abandoned factory at Tokyo's outskirt. By the time the team reached the secret lab, all the virus information, data, sample, and the virus itself had long gone. The lab had been cleaned thoroughly. They only found Tomeo, in his lab coat, sitting on a high back executive chair, in the middle of the abandoned secret lab. There was no evidence Tomoe was producing hazardous virus, so they could only charge him with whatever licenses he lacked of as a scientist and for operating a lab. Haruka had long forgotten how long his jail term was. The most important now was, he's a threat to public along with his old invention that the world won't feel proud of. There was another concern. 2 out of the 4 names in Haruka's mind were out of reach. Most probably they had been kidnapped. By none other than the mad scientist himself. Along with the fifth member.

"Tenoh-san?" A teenager, looked like in his early twenties, dressed like an everyday university student, holding a very familiar cardbox box stood in front of Haruka. "Are you Tenoh-san?" The young man asked.

"Yes."

"Someone asked me to give this to you." The young man pushed the box to Haruka.

Haruka took the box from the young man, balanced it with her left hand, and used her right hand to flip open the lid. _'The bomb'_. The attached mobile beep. Haruka immediately thanked the teenager and put the box on the ground and checked the message. _"He is the last. You should know why."_

 _Of course I know._

Moto Gorou. The remaining investigator in the team. Gorou means fifth son. Tomoe had his fifth and last victim. Haruka sent out the answer fifth and sure enough, the timer stopped. At the same time, the old mobile rang.

"It's the fifth bomb. What else do you want?"

 _"I have prepare a surprise for you. Walk straight 200 meters to the east, I have standby motorbike for you. Yamaha R15. Similar with the one you own but this is in green color. Go get it. You know where to find me."_ The line went dead.

Right at the same time, a huge explosion occurred at the main road facing Shinjuku west entrance. Human screams and car honks polluted the Shinjuku area like an unsynchronized music. The crowd scattered aimlessly like an army of ants lost their tracking scent. Mostly away from the explosion scene. Paramedics rushed into action, followed by the police. Haruka fought through the crazy crowd for a way to the scene, stumbled few times due to the shoving and pushing. As she got nearer, she realized her designated car was engulfed in flame. The bomber had just exploded her car. Quite a number of people was injured due to the explosion and most of them were attended by paramedics by now. Haruka saw motionless bodies lying closed to the ablaze car. Adult wailed. Children cried. It was a wise decision to had paramedic standby in advanced at every bomb scene, but it still couldn't prevent the psycho from claiming for more trophies. She grabbed her own head in agony at the sight in front of her. She was furious. Haruka suddenly broke into sprint to the east. Once she located the mentioned motorbike, she straddled it effortlessly, brought the engine to life and revved away.

* * *

Nichitsu was a famous abandoned village, located in Saitama prefecture. It took at least 45 minutes from Tokyo to Nichitsu, travelled by car. For Haruka, with a 250cc bike, it took her only 25 minutes. Nichitsu was where Haruka captured Tomeo for the first time. It was also the location of Tomoe's secret lab.

The lab or the abandoned factory didn't change much from the last time Haruka stepped into this place. It's not the time nor it's her duty to canvass this area now. Haruka walked in through the main door and just like before, the sight that was welcoming her was the same as many years ago. Tomeo, in his white lab coat, his back facing a huge glass room, with similar sitting posture. The only difference was the glass room was not empty anymore. Sitting on swivel chairs inside of the glass room, 5 familiar faces cried for help almost simultaneously when Haruka stepped in. Their wrists were bound together behind of the chair as well as their ankle. Surprisingly, the remaining 4 bags of the ransom money, was sitting nicely on top of the table next to Tomeo. Guessed Tomeo stole the money from the cars before exploded it.

"Welcome, Superintendent." Tomoe slowly raised from his chair to greet his old nemesis.

"Release them. I'll stay." Haruka looked briefly at the 5 gentleman then switched to Tomeo.

"I'm not open for negotiation. I don't want to waste any time either and I will make it fair and square for you. Let me explain to you, you role in this finale. Do you see the exhaust fan at the ceiling of the glass room there?" Tomoe pointed at the fan and carried on with his explanation. "And did you see the flexible ducting that connected the fan to the other side of the room?" Tomoe now focused on Haruka. "Well, actually, the ducting connected to other glass room but instead of human, that glass room is filled with my virus. And the glass room actually have another set of ducting that leads to the roof of the building. Now, there is a remote control in my hand." Tomeo raised her right hand, proudly showing off the remote control. "It actually controls the exhaust fans that are installed at both ends of these ducting. These exhaust fans actually works like an auto gate. There are 2 switches in the remote control. If I press the left switch, the left exhaust fan will start working. It will actually suck the virus from the other glass room to the glass room in front of you. If I pressed the right button, the right fan will suck the virus up to the roof and release it into the air and let the wind brings them to all over Tokyo, or even whole Japan."

"What the fuck…." Haruka saw red.

"Patient, patient Superintendent. You really have to work on that. Let me finish first. I will give you 5 minutes time to consider, which button you wanted me to active. If within 5 minutes, you failed to come to a conclusion, means you choose the third alternative which means, you decided to activate both fans."

"What type of psycho are you? What is your motive actually?"

"Money is always the main motive, Superintendent. Had all of you chose not to intervene last time, there won't be any casualty. I created the virus, I spread it, then I sell the cure. That was my initial plan. No one will get hurt. I got my money, my fame and my place back with Science Council of Japan. But you guys decided to ruin it. And what's happening now is the aftermath from your last action. I got my money back but not the recognition and the seat at the Council. I wanted to be compensated." There's no remorse in Tomeo and he's definitely thought his action was justified. "Now you already knew everything that you need to know…." Tomeo pressed a button at his remote control "…the countdown begins now"

Some metal clanking sound could be heard originated from the other side of the wall, like some heavy machine just came to life.

"The machine has been activated, Superintendent. If you unable to come to a decision 5 minutes later, we'll just let all the virus out." Tomeo laughed out maniacally at the option. Genius and psycho were separated by a very thin line. Tomeo's case just cemented this absurd theory.

Haruka had to think fast. She suddenly shouted a 'NO' and looked over Tomoe's shoulder. This action prompted Tomeo to check on his back. Haruka took this advantage to run at Tomeo, punched on his right cheek, her left hand grasped Tomoe's right wrist, twisted it. A sharp pain from the wrist paralyzed Toemo's right hand and the remote slipped from his grip. Haruka quickly kicked the remote away, and with her right hand clutched on Tomeo's shirt, Haruka over thrown Tomoe to the ground. With her left hand still locked on Tomeo's right wrist, Haruka turned Tomeo's body around, face facing the ground, locked his left hand behind and kneed on Tomeo's back to disabled him.

But Tomeo's acted fast too. He grabbed a stick that happened to be within his. Using his free right hand to grab the stick, he swung it behind and hit Haruka on her forehead. Haruka fall back due to the sudden attack and Tomeo back on his both feet. Haruka's forehead was bleeding.

Tomoe now changed into fighting stance. "Do you still think I'm a weak scientist like last time? Try to get beaten everyday by different people."

Haruka attacked again. There's no time for another bullshit. Haruka kept on delivering punches, even side kick on his head, but Tomeo managed to block all. However he was kept pushing behind by Haruka's strength. Tomeo managed to learn how to defend himself in prison, but Haruka learned fighting combat in academy. He's still no matched for Haruka, but time was not on Haruka's side.

Tomeo turned away when his back touch the wall causing Haruka's punch unfortunately landed on the hanging mirror. The mirror broke into pieces. Haruka's hand was injured. Blood was oozing out from the wounds. Haruka hissed in pain. Tomeo snickered in delight.

Haruka took off her blazer and wrapped it on her injured hand _." This is not good. I have to end this fast. Time is not kind to me."_ Haruka thought to herself. ' _Ok. Back to basic.'_

Haruka moved again. One punch to the right. Blocked. Another punched top the left. Blocked. Haruka didn't withdraw her hand, instead in 1 swift motion she opened her palm wide, gripped on Tomeo's right wrist again, pulled him in, took him offguard, then kicked on his abdomen once. Haruka unwrapped the blazer from her right hand, grabbed his shirt and overthrown him again. Using the same earlier locking tactic, this time Haruka firmly locked Tomeo on the ground. She wrapped her blazer around Tomeo's throat, pulled it hard with her both hands, pulled it with all his might, making sure there's no other weapon within Tomeo's reach, kept on pulling it until Tomoe was out of breath, body limped down, unconscious.

Haruka moved back and took some deep breath. Her right hand was shaking crazily in pain but it's not over yet. Haruka didn't know how much time's left. She rushed to the glass room, untied the nearest victim, Isamu.

"You untie the rest then leave this place at once." Haruka didn't wait for reply. She dashed out from the glass room, went to the other side of the building and she saw another glass room with 2 sets of ducting pipe. The glass room looked empty but Haruke knew it actually filled with viruses. The she saw the heavy duty machine on the right of the glassroom. There were few lit buttons at the front of the machine. It looked no different with a huge closed DB box. Haruka unsure with the machine's function, but this machine was not what she was looking for. She ran to behind of the building and finally face to face with a huge generator. When she was here first time for the operation, Haruka scanned the whole building and found that the electricity in this factory was generated from a huge generator. The same one in front of her face right now. So, the only thing that she needed to so right now was to switched off this generator. Haruka saw the activation handle was on the 'on' side. She needed to push the handle up to turn off the generator. Using all of her strength, Haruka tried to push the handle up. It remained unmoved. It was supposed to be an easy task. The generator had been abandoned for some time, along with the new formed rust, the interior gadget was not as smooth as before. Haruka used both of his hand and with the support of his right shoulder, she tried again. Bead of sweats dropping down from her chin like big droplet rain. She was losing more and more blood from her right hand. The handle was still unmoved. Haruka gritted her teeth, using her legs to support her whole body and pushed. Haruka knew she won't be able to last long. Even if she had all the time in the world, she had almost used up all of her strength. She almost gave up when another pairs of hand pushed on the handle. Then another. Another pairs came along. By now, total of 6 pairs of hand were on the handle. Pushing it hard. Haruka glanced at all of them. Fuse Isamu, Taichi Hajime, Chiba Mamoru, Iseki Masaru and Moto Gorou. The 5 kidnapped victims. They were at here to lend a helping to Haruka and Haruka felt grateful with them. The handle started to inch up. Bit by bit. _'Push!'_ All 6 of them put in their last effort and the handle finally went up. The clanking noise died down. The machine had ceased to function. Haruka dropped to the ground, totally exhausted. Siren could be hear from the afar and its getting louder and louder.

"Damm. Why does it have to be like an action movie? The reinforcement will only arrived after the mission is accomplished." Haruka wondered aloud and sighed deeply. The rest of them laughed.

* * *

"The wound at the forehead is not serious. Just avoid the contact water and it would healed in 3 to 4 days time. But your right hand, some of the wound is quite deep. You need stiches."

Haruka wounded right hand was placed on the table, covered by a piece of clean white cloth. Tomoe had been arrested, viruses remained contained, Seiya and Yaten took over the crime scene and Haruka was sent to the General Hospital by ambulance. A female doctor was checking her wound with tweezers looking for small broken glass.

"No."

"Yes, you need it.

"I said no."

"I said yes."

"I am Superintendent General. If I said no that means no."

"I don't care who you are. The Commissioner, Prime Minister or even the King himself. What I know is, you are my patient now. If I said you need stiches that means you need it."

Dominant woman. Haruka always found dominant woman attractive. She studied the doctor in front of her. Long black hair till the waist line, red eyes hidden under the long lashes. Chiseled face. High cheekbone. She had the look of a model. Tanned skin. Haruka looked at the name tag pinned at the white coat. _'Meioh Setsuna'_

"Meioh-san, what time does your shift end?"

"Any reason for that question?"

"If it's too late, I can drive you home."

"With the injured hand of yours?" A single eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Though I am righty, I can assure you my left hand is as agile as my right." Setsuna managed to keep herself on check from executing some unprofessional act rolled her eyes at the double meaning statement.

"You just solved a big case, Superintendent. Aren't you will be very busy today?"

Haruka chuckled. "My schedule is flexible. I'm available at anytime."

"Seems like it was only minor injuries. Considering you are already making planning for your flexible schedule."

Haruka froze on the spot. She inadvertently lowered her head, to avoid eye contact with a certain aqua hair woman. Subconsciously lowered one head was actually a guilty reaction too. Haruka right now acted like a kid reprimanding by her own mother. The previous smooth tongue suddenly vanished into this air. Noticing the tongue tied Haruka, both woman smirked innerly.

"How is she doctor?" Michiru asked, closing in on Haruka.

"She is basically fine. The wound on her head is nothing serious. However she need stiches on her right hand."

"I said no to stiches." Haruka mumbled her protest.

"Just stich her up, doctor."

"Michiru…" Haruka finally looked up at Michiru. Disbelieved was clearly written on her face.

"Just do what you need to do, doctor." Michiru flashed her triumphant smile at the doctor and the doctor seemed very eager to follow the instruction.

Haruka's face drained out of color.

 _Payback is a real bitch._

* * *

Haruka was unclear what will be served for dinner but her eyes were fixed on Michiru, whom was washing some broccolis and now cutting it on the island that separated the kitchen and the living room. Haruka was sitting on a round chair at the opposite side, facing Michiru but neither of them had eye contact since the trip back home from the hospital. Haruka felt uncomfortable with the silence looming over them. She felt the same over the uncertainty in between her and Michiru. The ride back to Michiru's house was void of conversation.

"If you are angry with me, you can tell me." Haruka, finally couldn't stand the deafening silence, spoke out. "Though I think I did nothing wrong."

Michiru did not respond immediately. She opened the fridge, took another broccoli, washed it thoroughly, and put it on the chopping board. She glared at Haruka for a moment then started to cut the broccoli. "So….. you are available at any time for any people." Michiru stated out what she heard at the hospital.

Haruka inhaled deeply and slowly. "Well….this is a fact." Haruka hesitated. Nothing had been confirmed yet…so she had to stay firmed, even though she herself was not convinced with her own answer.

Michiru stopped whatever she was doing and looked at Haruka. Their eyes met for the first time since they left the hospital. There was no anger, no disappointment on Michiru's face. Just unreadable. Michiru then walked around the island, walked up to Haruka, get her uninjured hand and dragged her to the main door. She was going to kick Haruka out of her house.

But Haruka reacted faster. With one swift motion, she stood in between Michiru and the main door. Michiru remained quiet, crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Haruka to spill her mind.

Haruka stared hard at Michiru. "I don't like to share, Michiru." Her voice was low and hard.

Michiru replied the stare evenly. "While you were out there busy saving our city, I have cut off all the unnecessary loose strings." Came the reply from the emotionless Michiru.

Haruka was dumbfounded. "You didn't tell me anything."

Haruka was dumbfounded. She didn't expect this. She thought Michiru would take the initiave to discuss her what she wanted. What both of them wanted and not suddenly dropped the bombshell in front of her. Of course Haruka felt delighted with the confession, but it came so sudden, Haruka was unsure how to react. "You…..you didn't tell me anything."

Now Haruka felt genuinely guilty. Her own pride and dignity brought her unwanted trouble and now she needed to shove both of them aside. She sighed. She hated the complication. Haruka slowly walked up to Michiru, and timidly embrace her from behind. Michiru stiffened. Haruka then let her hands lingered on Michiru's arm, and slowly trace its way to Michiru's hand. Haruka took the knife from Michiru, put it aside, then brought the hands back to Michiru's waist and entwined them. "If I fixed my schedule….. to suit your schedule…. will you consider me to me to be part of your new possibility plan?"

Upon hearing the question, Michiru smiled. All the previous anger was forgotten and she relaxed into Haruka's embrace. "I don't know. You said yesterday you are exploring new possibility with certain someone. I'm not sure whether I'm part of your new possibility plan or not."

Haruka chuckled. "My new possibility plan involved someone with aqua hair, blue eyes, will struggle wildly when being hold down, forgetting all her usual elegance demeanor and actually won't hesitate to throw out a threat." Michiru laughed. "So are we sharing the same exploration? Sharing the same new possibility?"

Michiru chuckled, turned around and pulled Haruka down for a brief kiss. "My plan also involved a certain arrogant blondie, that like to flirt shamelessly, brave enough to save Tokyo from a psycho bomber, but scared to take stitches like a little boy. I think the description fits both of us, so…yes…I think we shared the plan." Michiru smiled but not for long as Haruka dove down for another kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn passionate.

"I'm…hungry." Haruka said without broken the kiss.

"Let go of me and we will have dinner soon. I'm hungry too." Michiru did the same.

Haruka pushed the cutting board and the knife away with her uninjured hand. Next, she brought Michiru up to the island. "I'm hungry." Haruka started to unbutton Michiru's blouse.

The real meaning behind Haruka's words suddenly dawned on Michiru. "But Haruka, I'm hungry for edible food."

Haruka had long accomplished her unbuttoning mission and now her hand sneak to Michiru's back to unclasp the bra hook.

"It can be wait."

"But Haruka…" The protest was replaced with moans when her nipple was being teased by a tongue.

Haruka proceed to unzip Michiru's pencil skirt, which Haruka found she was quite fortunate today because the zip was located at the side of the skirt and not at the back. Michiru raised her hips slightly for Haruka to slip her skirt down along with her panties.

"You are injured, Haruka."

Haruka brought herself back to Michiru's eye level. Her lopsided grin indicating the injury won't posed any problem to her. "Trust me when I said my left hand could be as agile as my right. And….who says I need a hand?" Before Michiru could response, Haruka slid back down to face her 'dinner'.

 _'This dinner is much more delicious.'_


	2. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru do not belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: Finally I'm back after 6 months. I realize it's a wise decision not to split out the sub chapters as I am really unsure when I could be able to update the story. Another 20k words chapter. Sometimes I feel amaze with myself. HaHa. Want to let you guys know I met some Japanese with the name Haruka and Michiru and I'm sorry to say, I feel very disappointed with this real life Michiru. She totally spoilt Michiru's image in my heart. Feel so sad...

* * *

Haruka watched on as the same black hair man helped Michiru and her violin with the narrow staircase, leading down to the press, from the makeshift stage. With his hand firmly on the back of the violinist's waist, they stopped to pose for the photographers. Not long, they were joined by other players, posed for last round and the group then went to the other side of the stage, talking about their performance perhaps, with Michiru giggled happily, actively involved in the discussion. Playing violin was Michiru's favourite hobby. Haruka came to this knowledge about 6 months ago, although a little too late, considering they had been in relationship for 3 months on that time. Michiru was part of the Association of Japanese Symphony Orchestra, which Haruka only got to know around 6 weeks ago, when she saw the invitation card from the Association, the same Association that organized 2 days orchestra performance in front of Tokyo Philharmonic Hall. The non-permanent stage was built on the Metropolitan main road for alfresco orchestra performance, perfectly suited to the main purpose of this event; to promote orchestral music to young people.

This was the second day of the performance. Haruka missed out on the first performance due to unavoidable duties so she make it up with her attendance today. But for Haruka, it proved to be a mistake for her. Haruka had been watching Michiru closely for the whole night. As she looked the black hair man now lightly caressed on Michiru's back, she abruptly got up from her seat and simply walked away. Away to her car, which was parked few blocks away from the hall.

Haruka climbed into her car and closed the door rather harshly. Haruka couldn't deal well with her own jealousy. Most of the time she would walked away from her own jealousy as she feared she might did something that she would regret later. Today was no difference.

The other side of the door was opened suddenly and soon Haruka was joined by the violinist. The violinist was not blind to the anger on Haruka's eyes, when her senior attempted to get close to her at every opportunity. She too, had been concentrating on Haruka for the whole night, except during her time on the stage. Watching the blond's every moves, for every unnecessary stupid move, if any. 9 months into their relationship, Michiru knew very well for every signs not to rub Haruka on the wrong way. Michiru barely able to close the door when Haruka accelerated without warning. This prompted Michiru to sigh inwardly and she was suddenly thankful the ride back to her house was in complete silence.

* * *

Haruka got undressed and went straightly into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let herself drown in the pouring water. To wash away all the jealousy and anger that took over her body. She stiffened when a warm body embraced her from behind. She was being turned around rather forcefully and was welcomed by a pair of concerned blue eyes.

"Tell me, what's on your mind right now." Michiru caressed Haruka's cheek attentively. To coax Haruka to calm down and to cajole Haruka to speak out her mind. But all Michiru got was silent stare from Haruka. Michiru sighed. "Please, Haruka?" Michiru tried again with patience but again, another cold treatment from the blond. "It won't help us Haruka when you always keep all the thoughts to yourself. We will second guess each other and…your silence will only push us further apart." Michiru raised her voice slightly and she was getting impatient with Haruka.

Haruka was a person with few words. She always kept her thoughts to herself. There were numerous times where Michiru had to coax, plead, and sometimes had to practically beg for Haruka to speak out her mind in their previous disagreements. Haruka was hard headed. Michiru on the other hand, for their sake of their love, would always be the one to forgive and forget. Michiru was the one that always took the initiative to comfort Haruka first. They had been only together for 9 months and Michiru wasn't sure how long would they last if Haruka kept on living in her own world.

"I'm not your subordinate, Haruka. I don't have to report anything to you. If there's anything that you want to know, for god's sake open your mouth and ask." With that being said, Michiru shook her disappointing head, prepared to walk out from the bathroom, only to be stopped by a firm grip on her arm.

"I don't like the way that guy touched you." Haruka said silently.

 _Finally._ Michiru of course knew his senior was the reason behind Haruka's madness but she wanted, needed to hear it from Haruka.

"He was just trying to be polite."

"A gentleman should keep his hand to himself and not letting his hand to crawl on some woman's back."

"I was going up and down the stage with my violin and a pair of 4 inches stiletto. He was just trying to help me."

"You didn't reject him even for once. You seem to enjoy his…caress." Haruka growled and her face hardened.

Michiru took offence of the accusation and her own temper immediately flared. "What are you trying to imply on, Tenoh Haruka?"

Haruka scratched her hair with frustration. "I don't know Michiru. All these while you had been dating men. I'm your first intimate girlfriend. And you are getting close to him. You did not reject his advances."

"So now you are trying to say I take you as an experiment? Or I'm taking you as a short term fling just like my previous old flames?"

"No!" Haruka shouted. She closed her eyes, trying to bury her own fury. "I…I…I feel insecure, Michiru." This time Haruka said it softly. Like it was some secret, that shouldn't go beyond the bathroom.

Michiru laughed. It was unbelievable from Haruka. "Like I feel secure with Superintendent of Bed Hopper."

"I told you it was just a misunderstanding."

"Why do I have to believe in everything that you said, when in the first place you are questioning me all these time? I see you as someone that I wanted to spend my life with but you…..you flirted with the entire woman population in this island and you expected me to trust you. Why couldn't you do the same to me, Haruka? What have I done for the past 9 months that make you so insecure? Except for some touching today. I excused myself immediately once I felt comfortable with it but you were too blinded in your own jealousy that you never notice it."

Michiru felt lighter after she had vent out all the anger, all the words that needed to be said to Haruka. She didn't flinch at her own words. Even if it would cost her the relationship, Michiru won't regret it. If Haruka was serious in settling down with her, both of them needed to speak out their mind. Now Michiru had screamed out hers, it Haruka's turn. If Haruka decided to run away again, so be it. Nothing Michiru could do anymore. Michiru had been fighting for the last 9 months and now it's Haruka's turn to show her effort in this relationship.

But too bad. All she got was the same empty stare from Haruka. Michiru was disappointed. She didn't notice tears were escaping from her own closed eyes as she turned her head away.

"I'm sorry." Haruka murmured. Finally. "I'm sorry." Haruka gently pulled Michiru to her embrace. Haruka tightened her hug, repeating her apologies at Michiru's ear. She was relieved when Michiru did not reject to her hug. She was being selfish. She was just thinking the whole situation from her own perspective. Only when Michiru threw everything at her, she saw the whole picture. And Michiru had to bear with her stubbornness for 9 month.

Michiru lightly disengaged herself from Haruka's tight embrace. She caressed Haruka's cheek again and staring hard at her lover. The anger was still there but most of it had evaporated into thin air, joining the steam, occupying every corner of the bathroom. "I don't want your apologies, Haruka. Just tell me what's on your mind right now." Michiru then pulled Haruka down for a kiss.

It was strange. Few minutes ago Michiru was practically screaming almost at the top of her lung, and few minutes later they were kissing passionately. With Haruka, her anger always came and gone as fast as Haruka's racing car. This tall woman was driving her mad for all the wrong and right reasons.

' _What's on my mind? What's on my mind? Only 1 thing.'_

"I love you."

Michiru froze. Haruka panicked. 9 months. For 9 whole months, they never professed their love to each other. It was like an unspoken taboo. Haruka remembered Michiru's every single words from 9 months ago.

' _All of them just kept on breaking the rules of the game by declaring their undying love or a marriage proposal.'_

' _Have I lost it?'_ Haruka stared timidly at Michiru. Fear overtook her face. _'Will I ended like her previous fling?'_

Michiru looked at Haruka's fearful face. _She loves me._ Now she finally understood the source of Haruka's jealousy and possessiveness. Because she was feeling exactly the same thing now. She suddenly felt jealous with the woman that managed to get the same confession from Haruka in the past. And right now, she wanted Haruka to only declared her love to Michiru alone, and not to anybody else, be it a friend, a colleague, relatives, parents or anybody else because she wanted all of Haruka's love to herself. She didn't want to share it, hell, she realized now she hated to share it. It was a feeling that she never had the chance to experience with the men that she used to be together with. She finally came to know that actually she make the right choice 9 months ago. Haruka was indeed the one.

Haruka was getting more distressed with her own confession when she saw Michiru lost in her own thought. When Michiru finally got her senses back, Michiru almost laughed at Haruka's sudden alarmed face.

"Actually I….I ….what I meant was….." Haruka stammered for an explanation. Her brain was running in every direction to rescue the situation. But Haruka didn't has to fear much. Because she got a helping hand from Michiru herself. Haruka was being pulled down again for a hungry kiss this time. Her mind went blank but she replied the kiss nonetheless, albeit timidly.

"I love you too."

Haruka pulled back with surprised written on her face but Michiru captured her lips again in a fast motion. Huge relief washed over Haruka when she learnt that Michiru actually reciprocated her feelings. This time, she kissed with more confidence and their lips finally moved in sync.

"Actually Michiru….. I love you more."

* * *

The peace of the darkness was interrupted by a very familiar ringtone. Again. Haruka growled in annoyance. She pulled her personal comforter closer, ignoring the noisy ringing phone and got back to sleep.

But whoever was trying to get hold of Haruka was persistent enough to let the phone kept on ringing even though the moon was still on duty up in the dark sky. Surprisingly, the notorious impatient Superintendent was able to put up with the determined ringtone but not the small woman under her tight embrace.

"Get the damm phone, Haruka." The irritating noise finally woke Michiru from her slumber. It irked her even more when Haruka just decided to ignore it. Michiru nudged rather harshly at Haruka, causing Haruka to clutch her own painful rib then Michiru hide her head under the blanket.

Still rubbing at the aching rib, Haruka cursed and stretched out for her phone. 9 months into the relationship, Haruka knew very well not to offend the sleepy Michiru. The wrath from the sleep deprived Michiru was something that should be avoided at all cost. Haruka's mood darkened even further when she saw the caller id from the illuminated screen.

 _Takumi Takahashi. Her Asst. Again._

"How may I serve you this time Takumi-san?" Haruka asked in sleepy voice. Today was her day off. Today was Michiru's day off too. They spent more time on certain activities the night before considering they had kissed and makeup after a huge argument and the most important was after a long overdue love confession from both sides.

" _Morning Superintendent. I apologize for the morning call but we have a situation here."_

Again.

" _I'll explain when you arrive. We will be waiting for you in your office. Eerrmm…..The Prime Minister is here as well. See you later."_

 _The Prime Minister is in my office?_

The phone got disconnected. Haruka frowned. _This is not good._ Haruka checked the time. It was 5.46am.

"Haruka….?"

Haruka turned her attention to the source of the sleepy voice and found the head of Michiru sneaked out from the hiding place, watching at her with one closed, and one half opened sleepy eyes. "Duty calls?"

"Yes…unfortunately." Haruka answered in robotic voice as she searched through her brain, seeking for a reason for the sudden appearance of Prime Minister in her office.

"Too bad then." Michiru sighed in contend, stretching her hands and legs, turned her body around and let her left hand and leg sprawled across the bed, giving an impression like she was hugging the king size bed. "I got the whole bed all to myself. I got the whole day all to myself. I can sleep until the end of the world." Michiru moaned in satisfaction, sent a teasing smile and a teasing glance at Haruka then trying to return back to her sweet dreams.

Haruka came out from her own reverie and squinted at Michiru. She was already terribly annoyed with the morning call, suspicious with the PM's arrival, and now Michiru was making fun of her. _You have to pay for the mockery, Michiru._ Haruka climbed back to bed and completely hide herself underneath the blanket. She then flipped the unsuspecting Michiru around, causing Michiru to yelp in surprise. Before Michiru could react, Michiru felt her legs were being spread open, and there was sudden burning sensation in between her thighs due to some sensual contacts. Michiru moaned and her moan gradually became louder when a certain tongue flicked faster, and 2 fingers thrusted harder and deeper. Michiru's hand clenched tightly on the sheet, her back arched upward, when her body was about to hit the climax…..her burning core lost its final momentum to send her up to the sky when the certain finishing touches were abruptly being pulled away. Haruka appeared from the blanket, standing in her naked glory at the end of the bed, facing Michiru, with satisfied smirk plastered on her face. Disbelieved was clearly written on Michiru's face.

"You will remember why you will miss me today." Haruka chuckled, wiping Michiru's sweet nectar that threatened to fall from her chin with the back of her hand.

Feeling extremely irritated with the teasing, Michiru threw a pillow at Haruka only for Haruka to catch it easily and threw it back at Michiru before broke into a loud laugh.

"I'm going for a bath now."

"You better come back Tenoh and finish what you started."

Ignoring Michiru's words, Haruka hummed her favourite song all the way to the bathroom while Michiru growled in exasperation under the blanket.

When Haruka came out from her morning shower, Michiru had went back to her dreamland. Once Haruka had dressed up, she went to the bedside and lightly kissed on her girlfriend's forehead. Haruka caressed the forehead lovingly, taking her own time, appreciating the sleeping woman in front of her, ignoring the warning reminder from her own her head, that a certain powerful figure in Japan was waiting for her in her own office. Michiru stirred, blue eyes slowly revealed itself. Michiru smiled at Haruka. All the earlier infuriation due to Haruka's antics had been long forgotten.

"Come back to me once you are done, okay?"

Haruka lifted one of Michiru's hands, eyes never leaving the sleepy beauty, kissed the hand gently, let her lips lingered on it and nodded.

"Go now. Becareful. I love you."

Haruka's smile widened at the declaration of love. Since she inadvertently blurted out the taboo words the previous night, and much to her relief, since Michiru requited the love, they had been repeating these lovely words to each other endlessly in their love making. And when each time Michiru confessed her love to Haruka, Haruka would reply;

"I love you more." Haruka then placed a chaste kiss on the pink lips that she grown to love so much since 9 months ago. Taking one last look at Michiru, she left their love nest. Once Haruka got out of the room, she hastily went for his bike, breaking all the speed limit on the way to her office.

* * *

Haruka saw two burly men, with dark colored suit were standing on guard at the front of her office. Haruka recognized those men were from PM's office, served as PM's bodyguards. The bodyguards bowed at Haruka before 1 of them opened the door and make way for Haruka. Stepping into her own office, Haruka was welcomed by her Asst with another bow and a sharp stare from the PM. Haruka bowed at the PM and the PM motioned for her to take her seat. Once seated Haruka was aware she was being heavily scrutinize by the PM and her Asst. _Something's amiss._ The PM finally nodded at her Asst and her Asst, Takumi Takahashi finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for asking this Superintendent, but where were you at time 0030 till 0200 this morning?"

Haruka pondered at the question. Her eyes were darting from Takumi, then to the PM then backed to Takumi.

"Home. Sleeping."

"Alone?"

"I live alone, so yes."

In the early stage of her relationship with Michiru, Haruka had decided to keep their affair under wrapped for Michiru's best interest. It's not easy for a woman to survive in a field dominated by men, and things might turned even uglier for a homosexual to come out in a closed minded community. The word homosexual itself was still a taboo in Japan. Haruka was an exceptional case where her sexual preference was an open secret since day one she's with the Japan forces but Michiru was different. In public point of view, Michiru was a woman, an ambitious woman but still a woman nonetheless, a woman that dated man. If the news of Michiru swung the other way leaked out, it might hit her career badly. She might be forced to leave DoJ due to peer pressure and the chances for her to practice law again would be even lower. Such were the powers of gossips, rumour and the revenge from the wounded pride of male population. Gender equality would never ever be equaled in Japan. At least not in the short term.

Takumi looked at PM for his approval again. When the PM nodded for the second time, Takumi produced a laptop from his bag and positioned it in front of Haruka. Next, he played a video from a folder. In the video Haruka saw a man was being tied up to a chair, eyes were blindfolded and mouth was taped. Another masked man, standing next to victim, was pointing a gun at the victim's head. Their backs were facing a plain wall and a light bulb was hanging on the ceiling, providing the only source of light for the kidnapper and the victim. Haruka immediately recognized the victim. He was the prince of Thailand, whom just arrived at Japan yesterday afternoon for 3 days diplomatic visit.

"I have the prince with me." The kidnapper spoke in broken Japanese heavily shrouded with unknown accent. "Don't do anything stupid. I will send further instruction." And the video stopped.

Haruka eyes went wide. "The prince had been kidnapped."

"He has been kidnapped from the safe house early this midnight." Takumi explained and glanced at the PM again. He earned himself another nod.

"The video has been sent directly to the PM's personal email account. For the time being we are unable to trace back the source of the email. The video has been sent to the technician for analysis. The technician managed to extract some sound and another voice from the background." Takumi then played the extracted audio. First was some shuffling sound. Then some mobile phone tapping sound. Then a man's voice.

" _We got him. Waiting for your next instruction, Superintendent."_ The same broken Japanese with the same unknown accent.

Now everything was clear to Haruka. The reason behind the earlier questioning. The PM and her Asst were suspecting her based on the audio. Couldn't blame them though. The prince's Itinerary and his accommodation were only known to small handful of people. Haruka and her Asst, the PM, and few men under Takumi's order. Takumi was placed to be in charge of the prince's safety throughout his visit in Japan and reported to Haruka so it's not a surprise for Takumi to handpick his own men and to brief the whole operation to his men.

Well, there were few Superintendents in Japan. Superintendent-General, Superintendent Supervisor, Chief Superintendent, Senior Superintendent and Superintendent. But in this case, the only Superintendent that had knowledge of the Prince's daily activities were Haruka, The Superintendent-General, and her assistant, Takumi, Asst Superintendent-General. The rest would be briefed few minutes before every departures. Since Takumi was in charge of the whole safety operation, it was definite an unwise move to kidnap a prince on his own operation which left Haruka, for the time being, the only suspect.

Haruka remained motionless after the audio had ended. Her brows were knitted together, eyes lost focus staring at the empty space in front of her desk, mind already constructing the next move.

Takumi cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. "As you know, those questions are normal procedure. I hope you will understand, Superintendent. "

"We can't make assumptions base on a single unproven audio. However, a Superintendent is mentioned here and we must act upon it. We are not suspecting you Tenoh-san…" PM said in his most soothing voice. A top officer in Japan was accused in kidnapping but the allegation had not been proven yet. The issue was so sensitive and it had to be handle in subtle way."…. but as you should know, a Prince's life is at stake here as well as the reputation of our country and some international issues that might arise if we failed to handle this delicately. So, a thorough investigation is needed to be carried out. We are closing in on other Superintendents too."

Haruka flashed an assurance smile at the 2 visitors. "Of course I totally understand. I will give my full cooperation in this case"

"Good." PM genuinely smiled in relieve. "For the time being, Takumi-san will be in charge of this kidnapping case and directly report to me. Handle the case discreetly Takumi-san. I don't want any news regarding this kidnapping to leak out and attract further unnecessary complications. And get the Prince back ASAP."

"Understand Prime Minister." Takumi nodded once.

The PM then lifted himself from the chair and straightened his coat. "Guess we are done here." The PM took one last look at Haruka then smoothly left the office followed closely by Takumi. Haruka bowed at the retreating figure of the PM.

The 2 bodyguards left their original post once the PM stepped out from the room. Tracing his way along the long hallway back to the awaiting lift, the PM ushered Takumi to get closer and whispered in a very low voice. "I want someone to monitor Tenoh-san's every movement and report back to me."

"It has been arranged, Prime Minister." Takumi replied in an evenly low voice.

"Good."

Back in the office, Haruka took her mobile phone out from her hidden pocket underneath her suit. Not the usual smartphone that she frequently using but rather a classic Sony Ericsson Xmini, a mobile phone without online networking function. She then type a message and sent it out to 4 different numbers.

' _Vettel crashed out. 0900.'_

* * *

Haruka went back home and connected her computer directly to the modem using LAN cable and turned off the WI-Fi function. She booted her computer, log into a hidden anonymous account instead of her usual personal account, activated a firewall software named Mercury, which could prevent the computer and internet line from being hacked even from the FBI or CIA. Once it was done, she went online for video call. The screen immediately split into 4 mini screens, featuring the Kou brothers and a blue haired IT nerd, Ami Mizuno, better known as Mercury among the hackers. The Mercury firewall software was the brainchild of Ami Mizuno, which she claimed utterly impossible to penetrate.

Haruka got to know Ami in one of her previous cases. Someone paid generously to Ami to hack into Bank of America Merrill Lynch for a complete detailed list of customers with the bank. Ami managed to get the list, but Haruka managed to track Ami before she could hand the list to the buyer. Haruka offered Ami a plea bargain if Ami agreed to cooperate with Haruka to catch the buyer. The main culprit was finally caught, Ami was sentenced to community service, Haruka discovered that Ami was an introvert IT genius and she would seek for her expertise from time to time. Introvert also meant secrecy for Haruka.

"It's only 9 in the morning for god's sake." Ami complained in between of her yawns. She hid deeper into her hood, pulled her legs up, wrapped her hand around her legs and rested her forehead on it.

"Problem?" Yaten asked.

These 4 person were Haruka's most trusted associate. It had been agreed if anyone of them was in serious trouble, and needed secret help from the others, a special code would be sent out along with the time and they would meet up through video call. The code would be the name of the current leader name in F1 scoreboard followed by the 'crashed out'.

"The Prince of Thailand had been kidnapped this morning. At around time 0000 to 0200. The event took place in the safe house. Not long, our PM received a video through his personal email, showing the Prince was bound and gagged with the promise of another contact will ensue soon. For the time being, Takumi has taken over the case….."

"Wait. Wait." Seiya intercepted in. "Why Takumi and not you? You are the Superintendent General."

Haruka sighed. "Apparently the video had been sent for analysis and from the extracted background audio, another voice could be heard saying waiting for your further instruction, Superintendent."

The Kou brothers looked slightly stunned at the same time. Only Ami remain fixed on the same posture, undisturbed by the news.

"I expected to be followed 24/7 by now. It's a normal procedure anyway. So I can't do much. I hope you guys can work the case for me." Haruka said.

"Ok. Let's start from the basic. You are not the only Superintendent here. Basically we are Superintendents too." Taiki stated the obvious.

"Yes. But the only 2 Superintendents that are aware of the Prince's itinerary and the location of the safe house are Takumi and I."

"It could be Takumi."

"On his own operation?"

The Kou brothers kept quiet.

"Let's try to establish the motive here." Yaten said with a sigh. "The Superintendent could be just a nick name. It could be anyone. But considering the confidentiality of the location of the safe house, I think we can safely narrow it down to Haruka and Takumi. Takumi is the head of the operation. I agreed with Haruka here, as stupid as Takumi is, this is not the right time nor place for him to execute this kidnapping. So Haruka is our only suspect now. Either we believe she is the mastermind behind all this or she has been framed."

"So it could be an enemy or someone on the receiving end of the benefits from Haruka's undoing." Taiki voiced out his input.

"To kidnap a Prince from the safe house is no small matter. How many tacticians you need to beat the tight security from the skillful SDF? (Self Defense Forces) I bet it must be someone from the inside. And what's the purpose of this kidnapping? They send the video to our PM means their motive is us and not Thailand. How could the disappearance of a Prince can affect us? Even if Thailand is going to sever the diplomatic ties between us, no one will gain something and no one will lose anything. I'm not trying to belittle Thailand here, but Thailand is not as influential as us. If it's for money, why don't they just grab some billionaire on the road? Easy to plan. Easy to execute. Minimal manpower with limited skills. And the last conversation. Superintendent. If you were the architect of some evil plan, will you reveal your title? Only for your lackey to address you back as Superintendent? If you look on the surface, the plan obviously heading to only 1 direction. To our only suspect. So, maybe we should start to think, who will benefit the most if the plan to get Haruka out of the picture succeeded?" Now Seiya shared his input.

"As far as I'm concerned, in any cause Haruka lost her authority, the tide of favor will only swing to 1 person. To our beloved Assistant Superintendent General Takumi Takahashi." Yaten said.

"Exactly…..what's my role at here?" Ami finally woke up from her slumber and staring at the screen with sleepy eyes.

"Haruka chuckled. "I need your expertise, Ami. And, that's exactly what I thought too Kous." Haruka addressed the 3 brothers. "But I think the risk is too high for him to act alone just for the title. Kidnapping a Prince is not a small matter. Most likely there's another coconspirator. A powerful one. I suggest for the time being we focus solely on Takumi alone. It's not like we have another suspect." Haruka chuckled again. "Ami, I want you to pay attention on his bank account, emails, phone if possible including his wife, children, and all of his relatives. And, I hope you will be able to retrieve the kidnapping video and the audio for our reference. The PM and Takumi should have a copy each. Yaten, you try to get information on what exactly happened on the kidnapping night. Taiki, you incharge of the street informants and Seiya, I leave the rest of the Superintendents to you. Scan them once to be safe. So we meet again at 10 tonight at the same place?"

All 4 of them agreed. Ami was the first one to get offline, followed by the Kou brothers after reminding Haruka to be careful. Haruka slumped back onto her chair after the whole session ended. She rocked the chair back and forth, with eyes closed, to enjoy a small moment of calmness in her own uninvaded space. She then moved out from her own trance and got prepared to visit Michiru, but first, she needed some make up.

* * *

Michiru when to get her door when someone rang the doorbell. She was greeted by a very handsome man with dark hair, red eyes, with long sideburn connected to stylish thin strap beard that bordered the handsome face. The man lifted his both hands, showing 2 bags of take away, one on each hands, smiling at Michiru and said "Delivery."

Michiru looked at the man skeptically. "I didn't order any delivery."

The man smirked. "Yes you did."

The smirk reminded Michiru of someone else. The way the man carried himself and the husky voice. It was awfully familiar to Michiru. "Haruka?" Michiru tried

"The one and only." Now Haruka smile gently at Michiru.

"For goodness sake. What the hell with this look, Haruka?"

"It's a disguise Michiru. Can we talk at inside? I'm starving."

Michiru moved away to let Haruka in. Haruka put all the take away on the island, unpacked the take away containers and started to dig in.

Michiru walked up to Haruka and staring hard at her. When Haruka preferred to focus on the food rather than on Michiru, Michiru suddenly make an unexpected move. She put her hand on Haruka's crotch and squeezed it. Haruka yelped and choked on her food. While Haruka desperately pouring the water for herself to drown the food that was stuck in her throat, Michiru on the other hand merely nodded her head in satisfaction.

When Haruka finally got her breath back, she narrowed her eyes on Michiru. "What was that for, love? We can continue where we let off yesterday after my lunch. You don't have to catch me by surprise while I'm eating. Of course it depends on what I'm eating."

Michiru rolled her eyes at the double meaning of the statement and simply shrugged. "I just want to double confirm."

Haruka still looked unimpressed and it prompted Michiru to lean up to Haruka to kiss her. Their lips barely touched when Michiru suddenly pulled back and slapped Haruka on the arm.

"What now?" Haruka frowned.

"Itchy." Michiru rubbed her own chin, her own frown matching Haruka's.

Haruka pulled Michiru closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You swing both ways. You had a lot experienced with it. I thought you will like it. Men with sexy beard are charming." Haruka purposely said it in a very deep voice.

"Well yes, it was before I knew how fun and comfortable it is to be with a woman. Minus the PMS of course. So…"Michiru traced her finger along Haruka's fake beard. "…..I don't like this at all now."

"So I take it you are extremely satisfied with your experience with woman."

Michiru smirked. "It is, except all the on and off unnecessary arguments. And oh, I don't do well with any random woman. It has to be one with short blond hair, teal eyes, tomboyish with long skillful fingers…." Michiru now traced Haruka's fingers suggestively with her own and Haruka couldn't help but grinned at it. "...so I want my girlfriend back ASAP."

With that being said, Michiru disengaged herself from Haruka's arm and focus on the food instead. As for Haruka, she was secretly bathing in Michiru's earlier confession. The insecurity had been eating her for the past 9 months and it had led to some disagreements with Michiru. But hearing the admission with her own ears, that Michiru wanted no one else but her, she felt like she was hit with tsunami and it washed away all the insecurities inside of her, bringing it back to the sea when the wave receded. The only thing that the salt water couldn't drag back to the sea was the smile on Haruka's face.

"You haven't tell me the reason of your disguise." Michiru asked with her mouth full.

' _So inelegant.'_ It was just the two of them. They had been dating for 9 months. Michiru didn't need to retain her elegancy in front of Haruka anymore. That was just a façade for the public. She just wanted to be herself, to be comfortable with Haruka, and if Haruka really loved she would accept her every weaknesses. So far, she received no complaint from Haruka.

"The Prince of Thailand had been kidnapped this early morning. I don't want to elaborate much, but there's 1 single evidence that pointed me as a suspect."

"What?" Michiru turned in surprised. "It's impossible. You were with me for the whole night."

"One doesn't have to be involved in the real action of the kidnapping to be prosecuted, love. Masterminding a kidnapping is just as guilty. Anyway, the so called evidence is just a very weak circumstantial evidence. For the time being, I am still head of the TMPD. Takumi is handling the case now. But still, the usual protocol needed to be followed. The first step is to assign a team to follow me 24/7, thus the disguise. I bet they are camping right below of my studio right now. Next, they will find a way to bug my phone. So after I'm gone today, don't try to contact me."

Michiru moved back to Haruka's embrace again. "Anything that I can help?"

"The Kou brothers are helping me right now. Along with the IT nerd, Ami. We will meet again at 10 tonight. The Prince's safety is of paramount importance. We must rescue him ASAP. So the case won't be delayed for long. It's nothing for you to be worried about."

Michiru sighed. She didn't like this at all. She had a bad feeling about it. "Promise me to be careful and contact me once you deem it is safe to do so."

"I will." Haruka then kissed her girlfriend's forehead lovingly only to be pushed back immediately.

Michiru scratched her own forehead with her eyebrows furrowed. "You could disguise as a sexy woman with real boobs, short mini skirt, high heels and some make up instead of a hairy man."

Haruka cringed at the suggested camouflage but then laughed at her girlfriend's cute pout. She really loved this woman so much.

* * *

4 pair of eyes stared at her strangely when Haruka finally got her tsukemen strategically placed in front of her seat, at the edge of a 6 seats table. While Haruka devoured her late dinner hungrily; she had nothing since the earlier lunch with Michiru, Ami, sat next to Haruka, timidly reached out to Haruka, trying to pull her beard only to earn herself a slap on the hand.

"Don't mess with it. It took me almost 2 hours to get it right on my face."

"You look ridiculous with it." Ami was happy she manage to irritate Haruka twice in a minute. This time she earned herself a deathly glare from Haruka.

All five of them were flocking at Menya Musashi, one of the most popular ramen house in Tokyo. This was the Kou brothers and Haruka's favourite spot for supper since they were with patrol unit, a unit for the newbies in police department. Now Menya Musashi was named as one of the Top 6 ramen joints in Tokyo by Frommer. The shop actually closed at 9.30 pm, but since Haruka and the Kou brothers were their regular customers for more than 10 years, Menya Musashi would extend the business hours for their convenience. The shop was practically empty by now. Only few staffs remained in the shop for the night closing.

Yaten, the only one decided to skip food and felt comfortable with just a glass of plain water, withdrew a small notebook from his pocket.

"I'll start first. The Prince left the Imperial house at time 2240 after a dinner with the King and Queen, the princes and princesses. He was then escorted back to the safe house by Takumi himself. Takumi left the safe house at time 2350 and the one in charge of the night shift patrol was Toba Yuuchi. A total of 14 officers were on duty that night. 8 for outside and 6 for inside. Sometime after midnight, the HQ lost contact with the team and immediately dispatch a team to the safe house. Once they arrived, they found everyone from the night team patrol were unconscious and the Prince was nowhere to be seen. Takumi was immediately informed. A team from crime lab had been sent afterwards but they found nothing."

"The reason of the passed out?" Haruka asked.

"They suspect it was because of the sleeping gas. The team had been sent for medical test. Still waiting for the result."

"How much sleeping gas you need to wipe out the whole team? I assume they spread the gas from the outside, so we have to consider the wind factor isn't? Does it means we are dealing with some craze scientist cum tactician for an army? Sleeping gas is military's favourite. Especially the Nazis." Seiya pointed out his view but received no response.

Taiki wiped his mouth with tissue, pushed his late dinner aside, and prepared to report his findings. "The big families are out of this. They are too busy in expanding territories now. The head of Dojinkai gang just passed away. The rest of the families are vying for the spot left by the Dojinkai. However, I have a good news and its' all thanks to Ami. As you guys knows, historically, yakuza members are mostly made up by Koreans. When I talk to one of the Korean informants, I realized his accent was so familiar. I showed him the video, and he confirmed those guys are Korean. North Korean. And this Korean informant told me, about 2 to 3 weeks ago, Yamaguchi-gumi clan had just smuggled 4 North Korean militants to Tokyo. The purpose is unknown. But one thing is for sure, they are still in Japan."

"Interesting." Haruka mumbled. Her eyes sparkled. The name Yamaguchi-gumi piqued Haruka's interest. It was an open secret in Japan, some of the top politicians were linked with yakuza group. One of the reason Takumi Takahashi failed to ascend to the top spot of TMPD was because of an old rumour linking him to Yamaguchi-gumi.

"One of the oldest yakuza might be involved in this, so this informant of mine refuse to cooperate more. Now I'm trying to hit on the places frequented by North Koreans to get more data."

Haruka nodded.

"As for me, the rest of the Superintendents are clean. Nothing suspicious. Sorry. I will help Taiki to sniff for more data." Seiya apologized, feeling guilty for his lack of contribution.

"No worries. As long as we stay together, there's nothing we couldn't solve." Haruka smiled gently at Seiya and raised her right fist. Seiya chuckled and knocked his right fist at Haruka's thrice, a sign of their 'brotherhood'.

"As for me….." Ami finally spoke. "…Takumi's financial is clean. Same goes to his wife and children. But, 9 months ago, his Filipino maid of 3 years was corresponding with Swiss bank regarding the procedure of opening a new account."

Yaten's eyes immediately widened in surprise. "Filipino maid and Swiss Bank? It doesn't match at all right?

"I have no comment." Ami replied. "Anyway, it's not easy to hack into Swiss Bank, so I'm not sure this Filipino maid manage to open the account or not. And I found something too. Do you guys know who is Hiroyuki Goro?"

4 shrugged shoulders answered the question. Ami placed her mobile phone at the center of the table. The remaining four of them craned their neck to look at the picture that occupied the whole screen of Ami's phone.

"I am surprise then. Hiroyuki Goro, the brother of Hiroyuki Junko, Takumi Takahashi's ex-wife. If you pull his profile form police database, you could find his file almost half a feet thick in hardcopy. Illegal gambling, pimping, assault, blackmail, dealing drugs….you name it, you have it. He had been in and out from the prison in his 25 years of life. More frequent than you change girlfriend, Haruka."

"Wait." Haruka stopped Ami immediately after the offensive remark. "Why do you have to take my personal life as comparison?"

Ami ignored Haruka while the Kou brothers snickered among themselves. "Around 1 year ago, Hiroyuki had a change of fortune. He was appointed as an advisor for a foreign timber company, Kenzai Co owned by a German, Tomas Klaus. But, strangely, when I check with Immigration Department, there is no record of Tomas Klaus step into our country before."

"Then where is he now?" Yaten asked.

"Spain. He's the team leader for S25Sec apps developing tea."

"A shell company perhaps?" Yaten suggested.

"Most probably." Haruka answered.

"This Kenzai Co has appointed Five Seas Shipping Co as their sole shipping company from their first business day. Five Seas Shipping Co was established 3 years and was registered under name Fuyumi Michiko" Ami suddenly stopped for dramatic effect and eyed at them one by one.

Four of them leaned closer simultaneously and waited for Ami to continue. And when Ami failed to keep the report going, Haruka got impatient. "Come on Ami. It's not the time for prank. Keep going."

"Adults are no fun."

"You are 27, Ami. You are an adult too. Now, stop this nerdy games, continue with your findings for all the oji-san here, will you?"

Ami make a monkey face and slumped back to her chair in a rather dispirited mood. She continued with the report nonetheless but in an annoying robotic voice. "Fuyumi Michiko passed away 5 years ago."

"Another shell company." Taiki murmured. His other 2 brothers nodded in agreement.

"Then who's in charge of the company now?" Haruka asked.

"Why you guys don't feel strange a company was registered under a dead woman's name?"

"Because it's a norm method use by bad guy to 'clean' their dirty money from illegal activities. Another word for this despicable action is money laundering, little one." Haruka explained slowly and in details to Ami but her dark teal eyes already betrayed her impatience. "So, answer my question now, little one. Who's in charge of the company now?"

Ami huffed in annoyance before answered. She hated being called as little one and Haruka knew it. In Ami's dictionary, little one was a reference for someone with abnormally low IQ. "Takeshi Toro. A member from the lowest rank of Yamaguchi-gumi."

"Yamaguchi-gumi again. An indirect link to Takumi Takahashi. A possible link to the kidnapping."

"The business deals in between these 2 companies involved up to hundred millions yen per month. Basically, the foundation for these 2 companies aren't strong enough to handle multi millions projects. I suspect someone with huge financial back up is controlling both companies from the shadow."

Yaten frowned. Taiki sighed. Haruka massaged her own temple, suddenly feeling headache.

"Suddenly the whole damm thing is pointing to money laundering more to kidnapping." Seiya stated out the source of the frown, sigh and headache. "I hope our 12 hours didn't go to waste. How do you manage to get all this, Ami? Rooting on the same spot, in front of the PC for 12 hours? Just like that?"

"I started with Takumi's banking transaction. I noticed that every month, he will transfer the same amount of money to the same account number without failed. I traced the receiver account's holder and it led me to his ex-wife. I assume it's the monthly alimony payment. Now, Haruka told me to check thoroughly everyone related to Takumi so I had a run down at his ex-wife's bank account too. That's where I discovered, every month, a certain non-fixed amount will be credited into her account since 11 months ago. I tried to trace for the source and it led me to Kenzai Co. At this point, there were too many leads for me to be followed. So I asked for help from my group members Anyone, and we manage to get all this within a day. I have to tell you guys, my group will charge you for the service."

"As long as the fees is reasonable, I think I can approve that." Haruka said. "If…we manage to find the Prince of course."

"Well…" Ami hesitated. "…the mode of payment is actually not money."

"Then what does your friends want?"

Ami laughed nervously while trying hard to swallow the lump on her throat. "Actually….my members….prefer…to have a picture of Haruka…" Ami hung her head low. "…..in a skirt. Mini skirt."

If the earlier dramatic prank from Ami couldn't elicit any response, the latest demand did its job wonderfully. The Kou brothers broke into unstoppable maniac laughter. Not even the murderous look on Haruka could stop them. Soon, Ami joined the fun too.

"Gosh. I don't understand what's so funny with me in skirt."

"Then just foot the bill, Haruka." More laughter from the Kou brothers.

Haruka couldn't help but contemplated at the idea of murdering the Kou brothers on the spot since she was in disguised and the shop was half closed. It should be a clean murder. Haruka got more and more irritated with the mocking laughter but at the same time she secretly thanked the god that Michiru was not around. Michiru would teased her mercilessly with the joke and it's definitely would be a huge turn off if Michiru mentioned it during their intimate time.

"What if I refuse, Ami?"

Ami stopped laughing. She looked at Haruka with all the seriousness that she could master. "We will inform the world the Prince of Thailand had been kidnapped and you are under PM's radar and you are spying on TMPD Asst Superintendent General."

Haruka exploded. "Are you trying to threaten me, Mizuno-san?"

Ami sighed. Haruka called her by her last name was not a good sign. "You know how it works, Haruka. You seek for our expertise before."

"But I only ask for your assistance this time. Not your member."

"I alone couldn't get so much information in such short notice. I know this is important for you Haruka. And that's why, if you refused our initial request, there's an alternative actually."

Silence.

"One of my members was detained last week for attempting to hack into classified files stored in the Ministry of Defense's server. We hope you could help us to get him out."

"So this is the truth."

"They said a genius and a retard separated only by a thin line." Taiki suddenly said.

"So can you help, Haruka?"

Haruka inhaled slowly. "I'm in charge of all the police officers in Tokyo. But the Ministry of Defense is an independent body headed by the Minister of Defense. They are soldiers. Military armies. Your friend is threatening the safety of our country by trying to penetrate into our country's defense system. I am incline to agree with Taiki here. It was an act from a retard." Haruka paused. Ami looked troubled. "However, if we manage to secure the Prince's safety, before something bad happened to me, then I will have the bargaining chip to negotiate for you your friend's freedom. So….help me. Then only I can help you."

Ami nodded.

* * *

When Haruka returned to the HQ the next day, everything was the same as before. The bow, the salutation, the smile, the greetings were still poured in from every human figures that walked past her. No one seemed to notice a VIP was not seen for the entire day the day before. The elevator stopped at 18th floor, and Taiki bumped in along with few other suits men, blocking Haruka of her only exit. Once Taiki and his followers realized Haruka was in the elevator, they immediately bowed and stepped aside to create a clear path for the Superintendent.

"Something's up Taiki? You seem in hurry." Haruka asked.

"Yes. It's about the Korean guy that refused to cooperate." Taiki spared a knowing glance at Haruka which Haruka replied with a nod. _'The Korean informant.'_

"Good. I expect good news from you soon." Haruka left the elevator after Taiki responded with another nod. He then motioned his team to hurry up before he lost this important trail.

* * *

With the Kou brothers running around the city in hot pursuit for hints for the location of the Prince, and Michiru was off-limit for the time being, Haruka had to spend the lunch hour alone in the local cafeteria. Well, not entirely alone, considering she's currently under heavy scrutiny from Takumi's tailing team.

Haruka took out her smartphone to check for any messages. She received none. From the Kous nor from the obedient Michiru or any of her close associates. The Prince had disappeared for 36 hours and she's extremely worried for his safety. There was no further contact from the kidnapper since the last video that they sent it more than 30 hours ago. She put her phone down, on top of the dining table, teal eyes impatiently scanned through the menu once.

Something knocked on her side and it landed on the floor with a soft thud, followed by a low sobbing. A child, who Haruka perceived not more than 4 years old, was sitting on the floor and she was furiously rubbing her own by now slightly bruised forehead. To Haruka's amusement, the little girl was actually well mannered enough by trying very hard to refrain herself from actually crying out loud in the packed restaurant, although her free flowing tears suggested an excruciating pain. Haruka crouched in front of the little girl and helped her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry onee-san. I didn't mean to knock on you." The little girl apologized in a shy and teary voice with her hand gently soothing the small bump on the forehead.

Haruka smiled. "It's ok. Are you hurt?"

The girl pouted even more but shook her head.

Haruka chuckled. Just at the same moment, a woman came forward to apologize to Haruka and the little girl immediately hugged the woman. And after some soothing words from the older woman, both of them bowed at Haruka and returned to their own seat. Haruka's gaze followed the little girl's trail. She couldn't have her own child. She couldn't impregnated her partner, in this case, Kaioh Michiru for an offspring. But she was toiling with the adoption idea and she wondered and worried for the same time how Michiru would react to this idea. Maybe not now, but perhaps 2 years later. Shrugging herself off from the day dreaming, Haruka returned to her seat and almost immediately, she noticed something's amiss. Haruka had a habit of placing her smartphone facedown for secrecy purpose. Especially to hide all the calls from Michiru from all the confidants that sometimes shared the same table with Haruka. But now, her smartphone was facing up. Someone had tampered with her phone. She was still staring intently at the phone when the phone suddenly rang. The caller ID was hidden but Haruka still answered the phone nonetheless.

"Hello."

" _Superintendent_." Broken Japanese.

"Who am I speaking to?"

" _It's me_."

"Who are you?"

A pause. " _Come on. It's not the time for game. What are we going to do with the hostage?_ "

It was the kidnapper. Haruka's eyes quickly swept the whole restaurant. Nothing's suspicious.

"Is the Prince unharmed?"

" _Of course. We didn't do anything to him. We are waiting for your instruction._ "

Haruka secretly sighed in relief. Then she calmly said, "I'm not sure what are you talking about."

" _Fxxk. You told us to kidnap the prince and wait for your instruction. It's been 2 days but you never call._ "

"Look. As a Superintendent of TMPD, I strongly advised you to surrender immediately to the nearest police station. Failure to do so will only leads to…."

" _Are you not convenient to talk? I'll call again later._ "

"Wait…"

The line went dead. Haruka was frustrated but she didn't have much time to ponder what had just happened. 2 smartly dressed men suddenly joined her table and introduced themselves.

"Superintendent. I'm Fuyuki Hisato from OCCB. (Organized Crime Control Bureau). I'm sorry for the interruption but we would like to request Superintendent back to the HQ to assist in a recent kidnapping case."

Haruka stared at the men then at her smartphone. Her phone had been tempered. The kidnapper called in. Officer from OCCB swiftly moved in. At this moment Haruka realized her phone had just be bugged. Ignoring the protest from the smartly dressed men, Haruka make a call before agreed to the intruders' request.

* * *

Taiki led the team through the narrow, filthy stairway in Tokyo' red light district in Kabukicho, Shijuku. From the outside. the stairway looked like a fire escape route, but once they entered through a wooden doors 2 floors above, it led to a dimly lit hallway. At the end of the hallway was a receptionist counter. A young man dye in blond was sitting behind the counter. His upper body was hovering above the counter, lazily flipping through a porn magazine. Taiki rapped his knuckles on the wooden table top.

"What do you want?" The man asked without bothering to look up. "We have local, Chinese, Vietnamese, Cambodian, Thai….."

"How bout North Korean?" Taiki asked.

"You came to the wrong place pal." Eyes still glued on the porn magazine.

"Where is this man?" Taiki put a mug shot of a Korean man on top of the porn magazine.

"We only supply pussy. No dick. You want dick, walk 3 shops down….."

The words left hanging in the air when Taiki put his gun on the counter. The blonde man finally raised his head to meet Taiki's strong gaze. With shaking hand, he pointed at the same dimly lit hallway. "Th…third room o…on your left."

Taiki replaced the gun back to his holster. Next he grabbed the porn magazine and throw it at the now meek man. The blonde man scooted further to the corner and gulped nervously. Taiki then walked to the pointed room with long stride. With 1 strong kick from his right leg, the door flew opened. He walked into the room, followed by 2 officers, to find a man and a woman fighting for sheet to cover their naked bodies. The North Korean man instantly recognized Taiki. Their gazes met but not a single word was uttered in between them. Taiki scanned the room once and his gaze rested on a woman's handbag, rested comfortably on top of a stained square table. Taiki ruffle through the bag and pulled out a small purse. He went through the purse then fished out an ID card. He whistled and grinned.

"What are you laughing at?" The North Korean man asked anxiously. "She's not a prostitute. We are a couple. This is a consensual sex."

"She's underage." Taiki shoved the ID to his informant's face. "Having sex with minor could be prosecuted with statutory rape. Jail term is between 3 years to 20 years. No sympathy to the foreigner raping our own local girl. You are facing with maximum jail term here, my friend." Taiki snickered while the informant's face totally drained of color.

He stared at the ID in disbelieved then whipped his head to face the girl. "You told me you were 19. You are only 15 for god's sake."

The girl merely shrugged.

The Korean looked at Taiki helplessly. After a short moment of silence, Taiki instructed the underage girl and the other officers to get out from the room. He then relocated the only chair in the room, with the back facing the Korean, and straddled against it.

"I can cut you a deal."

The Korean man looked up at Taiki expectantly.

"An intel in exchange for your freedom."

"What do you want?"

"The location of the 4 illegal North Korean that were smuggled in by the almighty Yamaguchi-gumi clan. You have 24 hours."

* * *

Takumi decided to interrogate Haruka at her own office to avoid the unnecessary gossip from flying around the HQ. The other main reason was, he wanted to encourage himself to get used to the Superintendent's office which he believed would belong to him soon in the near future. Lastly, he wanted to indulge with the authority that he had over Haruka now, the authority that he had been thirsted for since the first day Haruka was appointed at TMPD Superintendent.

Takumi replayed the earlier bugged conversation in between Haruka and the kidnapper from a tablet. Unlike last time, once the conversation ended, he eyed at Haruka rather arrogantly. Not many people had the privilege to question their own superior and now Takumi was bestowed with this glorious chance, he was going to make sure he make full use of it.

"Tenoh-san…" Takumi purposely addressed Haruka by her first name instead of the usual Superintendent. He was sure, by the end of the day Haruka would be relieved from duty and hopefully would be stripped off of the title too. "….the kidnapper finally contacted you."

"I don't know him." Haruka was quick to reply.

"Then how to you explain why the kidnapper contacted you and ask for further instruction?"

"I am not sure."

"The denial won't bring you any benefit, Tenoh-san. We have recorded your conversation in between you and the kidnapper."

"Then if you listen carefully, not even once in the conversation I acknowledge my relationship with the kidnapper."

"The point is Tenoh-san, the kidnapper called you, pointed out that you are the mastermind of this kidnapping and they are awaiting for next instruction."

"I insist, I play no part in this kidnapping."

Takumi snickered. Haruka's face darkened. The interrogation was interrupted by some knocking on the doors. Takumi gave the entrance permission and another well-dressed officer came to Takumi's side and whispered to his ear. Takumi's eyes widened slightly and staring dagger at Haruka.

"You call in a lawyer?"

"It's within my rights."

"Even though you are a suspect now Tenoh-san, but you are still a Superintendent. What happen to PM's order for discretion? This is a sensitive case."

"The lawyer is someone from DoJ. Someone that we can put our trust upon. I know we have to handle this carefully, but the position that I am being put into require me to exercise my rights. That's why I get someone that we are familiar with."

"Who is he?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

Takumi reassessed the situation.

"I know you couldn't make the decision. Why don't you give a call to the PM?"

Takumi took a moment to ponder at the suggestion but not for long. He finally succumbed to Haruka's request and make a call to the PM. Takumi paced around the room while summarized the situation to the PM. Occasionally he would nod, and replied with an ok or understood. Then out of the blue, he handed the phone to Haruka.

"PM has some words for you."

Haruka spared a curious look at phone then Takumi and went on to retrieve the phone from Takumi.

"Yes Prime Minister? Tenoh Haruka's here."

"Haruka-san. I was being briefed that you requested for a lawyer's presence in this questioning session. I appreciate the respect that you shown to the case by getting someone that we could trust, so I will repay your goodwill by offering my respect to your rights also. However, I have to inform you personally, the evidence that we manage to gather so far, although it's only circumstantial, do not look encouraging to you. So effective from this instant, you are relieved from all enforcement duties until the case is closed."

"I understand Prime Minister."

"Good. And Haruka-san?"

"Yes Prime Minister?"

"This is my deal to you on behalf of Japan. If you were really the mastermind behind this kidnapping, I hope you would return the Prince to us and we will agree to your every conditions. But if you were made as a scapegoat in this case, I make a plea to you, to fully cooperate and help us in this rescue mission."

"Yes Prime Minister. I will offer my full cooperation."

"Good to hear that Haruka-san. I sincerely hope you are not involve in this."

Haruka thanked the PM and returned the phone to Takumi.

Takumi retrieved the phone rather harshly from Haruka's hand, clearly displeased with the PM's decision to grant Haruka's request for a lawyer. "Let him in."

Mamoru walked in through the door, bowed at both Superintendents and took few strides nearer to Takumi. "We would like to have few minutes of privacy, Takumi-san." Mamoru smiled at Takumi and bowed again.

"Tenoh-san is a suspect, Chiba-san. And this is not a normal local national crime."

"I understand Takumi-san but everything happen so suddenly. I need few minutes to review my client's statement first. I promise. We will offer our full cooperation later."

Takumi took a sideway glance and breathed deeply. He was not a short temper person, but he didn't like to lose control to Haruka, especially in a game where he's supposed to be the gamemaster. In his 53 years of life, no one could irritate Takumi as much Tenoh Haruka; especially the day Haruka finally elected as TMPD highest commander. He couldn't bear with the fact the he needed to report to someone younger than him and worst; a woman. Now he got the perfect opportunity to erase Haruka from his life forever and he's going to make sure he seized it.

"One minute. That's all you got." Takumi left the room with a huff and purposely slammed the door closed before Mamoru could voice out her protest.

"One minute? What can I do with 1 minute?" Mamoru spread out his arms at Haruka. His expression was in between puzzled, confused and frustrated.

"1 minute is enough Mamoru." Haruka replied in fast paced considering the narrow time frame they had just been granted. Haruka retrieved her old mobile phone from her blazer's secret pocket and passed it Mamoru. "Keep this for me Mamoru. Listen. Most probably I will be detained for 48 hours. I will be requested to hand out my all of my belongings that I'm carrying with me right now. I can't let them get hold of this phone. The Kou brothers are in hot pursuit for new clue. They will contact me through this phone. Keep in touch with them for me."

"Haruka, what did you get yourself into to?"

"The Prince of Thailand had been kidnapped. For the time being, I am the main suspect."

"Based on?"

"Two recording audios."

"They are circumstantial evidence."

"This is not a normal case, Mamoru. It involves diplomatic tie in between 2 countries. Normal law couldn't be applied at here."

Mamoru exhaled deeply. "Ok. How can I help you?"

"At this moment, there's nothing you could do. Just keep the phone for me."

Takumi decided to barge in without warning at this moment. Mamoru immediately slipped the phone into his pants pocket.

"And tell Michiru I'm fine." Haruka whispered hastily. Mamoru acknowledged it with a light nod.

"So…." Takumi reclaimed his earlier seat. "…..shall we proceed?" Eyes darted in between the suspended Superintended and the lawyer from DoJ.

Haruka and Mamoru shared a brief glance then proceed to take their respective seats, opposite of Takumi.

"Could Takumi-san explain to us again, the nature of the case against my client, Tenoh-san and what makes the OCCB thinks my client is the main suspect in this case? I apologize for troubling you Takumi-san but 1 minute really doesn't enough for me to assess the case." Mamoru bowed again at Takumi, an action Haruka by now found overdone by Mamoru and it started to annoy Haruka greatly.

Takumi however felt greatly pleased with the respect shown by Mamoru. He was more than willing to explain the case again to the appointed defense lawyer. "The Prince of Thailand, Mah Varakon Bodrayarakun, was kidnap from the safe house at around time in between 0030 till 0200. Few hours later we received a video from the kidnapper but they never stated their demand. Our IT department technician analyzed the video and they managed to extract this audio from the video." Takumi then replayed the first implication audio to Mamoru. Mamoru listened to the audio without much response.

"2 days later…." Takumi continued after the first audio had ended. "…we got this." Takumi then played out the second bugged audio.

Mamoru listened to the audio intently but soon his handsome face was marred by a deep frown. "This audio is from Tenoh-san phone. Wiretapping a Superintendent's phone is illegal."

"It's not, if we have consent from the PM himself.

"These are only audio evidence. Circumstantial evidence."

"Yes, but if Tenoh-san insist to maintain her innocence, we could detain her for 48 hours based on this so called circumstantial evidence."

Mamoru was left speechless.

"Tenoh-san, if you are willing to give up on Prince's location, I can discuss with the PM to cut you a deal…"

"I am not involve in the kidnapping and I don't know where the Prince is now. Even if you ask me again for another 10, 100 or 1000 times, my answer is the same. I don't know." Haruka replied much more affirmative this time but still, it won't get her out of suspicious.

"Ok." Takumi decided to give up. "Then we have to detain you for 48 hours without bail."

"I will pick you up 2 days later." Mamoru said after a defeated sigh.

Haruka exhaled tiredly and merely replied in a small nod. She was then was being escorted away by 2 on duty officers. Mamoru took a peek at Takumi. Only a blind couldn't see the satisfaction grin fixated on his face.

Takumi's phone rang exactly after Haruka disappeared from their sight. Takumi checked the caller's ID and it was a call from the PM. Mamoru saw it too. Takumi instantly excused himself and dashed out through the emergency exit door.

Mamoru whipped his head around. The corridor was empty. He walked silently but with fast pace to the same emergency exit door. He peeked through the small rectangular see through glass and saw only an empty staircase. He pushed the door lightly, both feet still fixed on the original position, using his eyes to scan both the ascending and descending staircase but Takumi was nowhere in sight. He took a small step in and the moment he stepped forward he heard Takumi's voice. He stopped dead on his track but still leaving the door slightly ajar. Takumi's low voice could be heard, emitting from 1 floor below.

"Yes…Tenoh-san is under detention now for 48 hours…yes I will….I will send more officer out to search for the Prince…yes…erm….Prime Minister…errmmm…since Tenoh-san as TMPD Superintendent is suspended and is under investigation, regardless the outcome of this case, for the time being it doesn't look good for TMPD's image….may I suggest the Superintendent Election Council to consider another voting session to see whether the Council still deem Tenoh-san is the right person to lead the TMPD?"

Mamoru slowly closed the door, slightly shock with the bold suggestion and cursed. "This sneaky wolf…" He immediately fished out his phone and make a call.

* * *

Michiru listened patiently, not interrupted even for once throughout the phone conversation. She was behaving rather calmly and ended the conversation with a polite 'thank you'. She lean back against the chair, eyes staring straight at the blank white wall in front of her. Michiru let her mind to go through every words from her last conversation, forming a question to herself.

' _The culprit behind all these is actually targeting the Prince or Haruka?_ '

Michiru leapt to her feet, navigating her long and fast strides towards State Attorney General's room. Few knocks on the door, she was invited in by the Attorney general himself. Taichi Hajime smiled at Michiru, gestured her to take a seat and politely pulled his attention from the PC in front of him to solely focus on Michiru.

"Well Michiru-san, how can I help you?"

"Forgive me for being straightforward Hajime-san but is PM going to call for a voting to decide whether Tenoh-san is still fit to be the Superintendent? Hajime-san is one of the committees in NPSC (National Public Safety Commission) that hold the authority to appoint Superintendent General of TMPD. Surely, Hajime-san is one of the first persons to know."

By now, Hajime looked genuinely surprised. "From where did you get the news, Michiru-san? I know nothing about it."

Upon hearing the answer, Michiru mentally slapped her own forehead. Mamoru just contacted her not more than 10 minutes ago, so it was not a surprise if Taichi Hajime was still in complete darkness. But not for long. Hajime's phone beeped and he momentarily excuse himself to check on his phone. His eyeballs were moving in quick repetition from left to right motion. He then smile slyly and chuckle.

"Michiru-san sure has a wide information network. Well informed in advanced, even the matter is still much under PM's consideration and haven't been consulted…..with anyone."

Michiru suddenly looked embarrassed with herself.

"I just received an email from the PM. He has briefly explained Tenoh-san's situation in the email and was asking for my opinion regarding the voting motion."

"Then what's your answer?"

"Depends on the case outcome. You should know it Michiru-san."

"Haruka is innocent. She is not involved in the kidnapping."

"How come you are so sure about it?"

"Because….." Michiru hesitated. This piece of private information might not help Haruka but it's better than no alibi at all. "On the time of kidnapping, she was with me." A pause. "The whole night." Another pause and breath inhaled deeply. "We are in a relationship."

If Taichi Hajime was shocked with the revelation, he did a marvelous job in hiding it. He maintained his eye contact with Michiru for a few more seconds before he tore his gaze away but not for long. When he focused on Michiru again, he smiled a mysterious smile.

"Tenoh-san was not on the crime scene but it doesn't means she is not involved in the kidnapping. I'm sure you should be well aware with this fact but….this piece of information does explain a lot of things."

Michiru looked confused.

"Michiru-san. You have been working for me for…9 years…9 years correct?"

"Yes, Hajime-san. 9 years."

"You came from a private firm and I was a senior prosecutor in DoJ when you joined in. Up until today, I'm the State Attorney General and in these years you had performed admirably thus you are my assistant now. I also know you are a woman with high caliber and you work twice as hard as other prosecutors to be where you are today. That's why I never underestimate nor disrespect you just because you are a woman."

"I know. And I am grateful for that."

"And I definitely see you as more than a colleague."

Michiru looked alarmed. Hajime chuckled.

"Don't panic, Michiru-san. I am a married man and I love my wife very much. What I meant was, in these 9 years, we may not have even a single after work date, but I definitely see you as a friend. A normal friend perhaps but a friend nonetheless."

Michiru immediately looked relieved.

"There's something that I would like to share with you. I'm not implying there are some connections here, but I leave it to your own judgment."

Hajime took a deep breath before continued.

"I got to know an old friend of yours has set his sight for a seat in Kokkai (National Assembly) on next general election, in fact, he has already set the wheel in motion for some of his plans. This old friend of yours is wealthy and influenced enough to have a smooth and bright political career and I dare to say, similar to Tenoh-san, he could rewrite our country's history by becoming the youngest PM in Japan history in 5 to 10 years' time."

"Now a Superintendent General is not a politician. But to certain politicians, this position is an important ally because this position commands thousands of officers in Capital of Tokyo. It's like commanding a small army in this country. However, the next general election is 2 years away. The normal strategy for an existing or future politician would be first, to campaign for themselves. To leave a clean and reliable image to the public. To imprint, to remind the public of their existence until the next election but of course in a positive way. Secondly, to campaign for their party. If your party hold the majority seats in the Cabinet, it means your party is controlling the government, the country."

"To form an alliance within own party for self-interest before the election of course is not encouraged. But…. which politician is not selfish? To be the leader of a party that control the Cabinet, is the fastest route to be the country's PM. Alliance with other politicians, or other high ranking ministers or officers in the country, for example Superintendent General of TMPD could be schemed after the election. After all, it is unwise for a prospective politician to rub the wrong shoulder before the election."

"And what does Haruka got to do with this?" Michiru finally asked.

"Like I said before, for certain politician, Superintendent General is an important ally…."

"Are you trying to imply that there's a wealthy and powerful politician trying to implicate Haruka with a crime that she doesn't commit just to get her out of this so called alliance? Is it because Haruka refused to cooperate with this politician or this politician prefers to have a puppet ally?"

"Mind you Michiru-san. It doesn't have to be a current serving politician. It could be someone on the path to be a politician. And Tenoh-san isn't always the one that roll the dice. Maybe this person doesn't want Tenoh-san to be in the picture at all. You see Michiru-san, like I said before, this is not the suitable time for a future politician to play tricks on any high ranking government servant, unless, the motive behind all the ruckus is more to personal vendetta against TMPD Superintendent General."

Michiru was momentarily stunned. Who would go such length to implicate Haruka with the kidnapping crime just for a personal revenge?

"Let's say, whatever you said just now is the truth, the police now only have circumstantial evidence against Haruka. It's not enough to prosecute her."

"I believe the motive is not to send her to jail, Michiru-san. The motive is to give an excuse to the NPSC to table a voting against Tenoh-san."

"Haruka had done a great job since succeeded the position of Superintendent General. If TMPD have to drop the case against Haruka due to insufficient evidence, surely the committees would back Haruka, right?"

Hajime let out a long and deep chuckled. Michiru immediately felt insulted.

"Do you know who are the committees of the NPSC?" Hajime asked.

"Kun Masomoto from the Liberal Democratic Party is the chairman for NPSC. The rest of the committees are you Hajime-san, Taki Yomomata a lawyer and also vice president of Tokyo Tori TT and Co., Terushi Kaede a banker and chairman of Japanese Bankers Association, Hitoshi Ukuna Executive Director for TL listed company and Yuno Warashi from Finance Ministry. It's not that I purposely wanted to memorize all these names but the commission's function is to guarantee the neutrality of the police system so in certain area DoJ will cross path with NPSC, so it's out of respect."

"You got it all correct. Which means, the committees are consist of either businessman or politician; the 2 most selfish professions in the world. Self-interest comes before anything else. So tell me Michiru-san, what benefits would these committees received if they vote in favour of Haruka-san?"

"…"

"Of course if TMPD manage to collect enough evidence to press charges against Tenoh-san it would be a bonus. Even if it turns out otherwise, as long as Tenoh-san is stripped off from the top position, and get an ally to replace Tenoh-san to lead this small army, the objective is met. It's like killing 2 birds with 1 stone."

"But….surely not every committee is conspiring against Haruka right?" Michiru asked in hopeful voice. "Maybe you can help to swing their allegiance….."

"What makes you think I'm not 1 of them Michiru-san? I'm a half politician too. What I know is, this alliance would guarantee us the position that we are holding now and the future sure looks bright on us with this promising politician on our side."

The revelation from Taichi Hajime left Michiru dumbfounded. Here she thought Hajime was lending a helping hand to her, next instance he dropped a shocking bombshell to Michiru.

"It doesn't make any difference Michiru-san, whether I'm on your side or not. If you omit me from the council, there are 5 committees left. It's still 5 against 1. No matter how you look at it, it doesn't look good on Tenoh-san."

Michiru let out a defeated sigh. She closed her eyes to fight off the tears, and she clenched her fists tightly in anger. She felt useless for being helpless to Haruka.

"Michiru-san, what I was telling you just now is just my own assumption. I'm not implying that I know who's behind all this but you can take it as a reference. I believe 1 coincidence is really a coincidence. 2 coincidences maybe is fate. But 3, 4, 5 coincidences…..I think it's human handiwork."

Michiru looked slightly puzzled.

"Do you know any acquaintance of yours that has sudden interest in politics, which is wealthy and has connection with people from any classes, and has every reason to loath Tenoh-san because of you?"

' _I plan to compete for a place in Kokkai on next election._ '

The words came acrossed Michiru's mind and an imaginary of a forgotten man suddenly popped out in front of her eyes.

* * *

The hostess led Michiru through the empty tables of three-Michelin-starred venue to a secluded private room located at the corner shop that reserved only for the VVIP. Once the hostess slide the open the shoji (paper door), Michiru was welcomed by a wide smile etched across a handsome face of her former boyfriend, Nobutada Ito. Ito raised from his sitting posture and immediately marched towards the entrance to give a welcoming hug to Michiru, kissed both sides of Michiru's cheek and led her to her seat.

"I feel very happy when I received your call today." Ito said after reclaimed his own place, directly opposite of Michiru. "We have not seen each other for many months and I missed you."

Michiru faked a smile and decided to be straightforward. Michiru had no intention to spend any time longer than necessary with the former boyfriend of her mostly due to Haruka. When they were still a couple, Michiru insisted for her own personal space greatly and she never requested for Ito's company unless she's in the mood. For Michiru, Ito was like a 'delivery' where she would order for 1 when she needed it. She liked Ito, but definitely not in love with him. The knowledge that Ito might be the one that incriminated Haruka with the kidnapping, a woman that she loved very much now, irked Michiru to no end.

"Actually I'm here because I hope you would be able to clarify few things for me." Michiru started her inquiries rather calmly.

"Sure. Ermm…would you like to order first? Wait here. I call for the Itamae (Japan sushi chef)" Just when Ito prepared to get up from his seat again, Michiru declined the offer rather curtly and it annoyed Ito greatly.

"Are you the one pulling up the strings from behind to implicate Haruka with kidnapping?" Michiru asked once Ito dropped back to his original place.

Ito put up an offended face and purposely evaded the question by pouring himself a cup of sake then slowly sipped on it.

"If you did it then admit it like a real man." Michiru provoked and instantly earned herself a deathly glare from Ito.

"So, today you ask me out because of this dyke, Tenoh Haruka. I don't understand Michiru, why you are so obsess with her. I couldn't think of anything that she is able to provide to you and I can't. Money, fame, power, marriage…."

"You are a married man, Ito."

"I told you before, if you are willing to marry me, I will divorce my wife. I can love you more than this dyke."

"Says a man that is so eager to divorce his current wife." Michiru snickered.

"And the reason is you. I can provide everything that you requested for in your life. Even if you want to head the DoJ, to be the State Attorney General I could arrange that. And what does this dyke can do for you? Provide for you?"

"It's not about the money or power or marriage Ito."

"Then what it is about? Feelings? If you don't love me you won't date me."

' _Ohh…I don't think you want to know the truth._ ' Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Put aside all those materialistic factor. I don't even think she could satisfy your most basic needs."

Michiru spared Ito a questioning glance.

"On bed." Ito chuckled.

Michiru's temper flared straightaway. It was a humiliation from Ito that she couldn't swallow. "Do you know what's wrong with man like you? You guys always think so highly of yourself. On the contrary of your belief, Haruka manage to satisfy me in every aspect on bed where no men including you able fulfil that. You should feel ashamed with yourself on this particular subject."

Not used to be put to shame, Ito flushed angrily.

"Money, I can earn on my own. Head of DoJ, I will work for it. Marriage, we can register outside of Japan. You don't have to worry for us. Actually, besides hiring other people to do dirty works for you, what else can you do? You inherited your fortune from your father. Without those dirty money, you are nothing. A nobody. Haruka and I could be where we are now because we worked for it. We put our effort and we earned our reward. I feel secure with her because she proved to me there's nothing she couldn't set right by herself. But you, with all the riches in the world, I don't feel safe at all. Who knows what will happen when one day the luck decided to desert you and you squander all the fortune. How could I count on a spoiled pampered brat that could do nothing on his own and only know how to sneak on people from behind?"

Now it's Ito's turn to get offended. "I sneak on people from behind?! So? So what if I do? So what if I'm really behind all these, really trying to incriminate the dyke with the kidnapping? What can you do about it? Since you said she's so tough, we'll just see how that dyke crawls out from this mess." Ito angrily swept the sake from the table and shattered noisily into many scattered pieces. Then he stormed out of the room leaving an equaled angry Michiru behind.

"She definitely will." Michiru muttered to herself.

* * *

' _And the reason is you. I can provide everything that you request for in your life. Even if you want to head the DoJ, to be the State Attorney General I could arrange that. And what does this dyke can do for you? Provide for you?'_

Michiru stopped the recorder and shifted her focus on Hajime, Japan's State Attorney General. Michiru hoped, with the confession came directly from Ito's mouth, she could convince Hajime to influence the alliance to stop tabling voting motion against Haruka. But when she saw Hajime merely relaxed deeper into his own chair, she knew she shouldn't put her hope high.

"I guess Ito is the man that you hinted to me yesterday."

"So?"

"So?" Michiru was baffled. How could someone remain so calm when the ally had just admitted his own disloyalty. "Didn't you hear it? How could you still support him when he himself wouldn't stay loyal to the alliance. He's just using you. He could replace you anytime with anyone that pleases him. He's just a normal citizen now and yet his arrogance knows no limit. Can you imagine if one day if he's really going to lead our country? What will happen to you? To our country?"

"Michiru-san, I want to make it clear to you that I pledge my allegiance to the alliance. Not to him. The alliance could provide him power but at the same time to constraint him. He could remove me at any time but at what expense? The other members in the same alliance would be suspicious with his motive and it would bring him no good. I am not worry with whatever he said in your recorder as long as the members within alliance stay on the same boat, no one could take any advantage from alliance. Furthermore Michiru-san, you have set your priority wrong. The voting is the second thing that you should worry now. If TMPD is really going to press the kidnaping charges against Tenoh-san, Tenoh-san definitely won't be the Superintendent General anymore regardless whether the voting takes place or not so, why don't you put your time and effort in helping Tenoh-san with the case?"

Hearing this, Michiru closed her tired eyes and shook her head lightly. The truth was, she didn't know how she could help Haruka. She was just a lawyer and not a detective. She didn't has thousands of lackeys under her disposal. Ito might has admitted to be the main culprit in the recording but audio evidence was only a circumstantial evidence. Without eyewitness and physical evidence, she couldn't make a case against Ito based on the audio recording alone. She expected to get some support from Hajime but it was fruitless and Hajime was right. The main issue was not the voting.

"Michiru-san." Hajime called out for Michiru gently, to get Michiru out of her reverie. Michiru's blue eyes slowly revealed itself, meeting with Hajime's concerned stare. "Go home. Take some rest. I know Mamoru-san is Tenoh-san's defense lawyer. He would bail Tenoh-san out tomorrow and you can plan your next move with Tenoh-san. For now, just take a break. Ok?"

Michiru sighed deeply. She was left with no choice but to listen to Hajime's advice. She nodded her head dejectedly then left the room with heavy heart. Her head was in a mess right now. The recorder was totally out of her mind and it was still remained untouched on Hajime's working table until Hajime took it and placed it safely inside of his coat's hidden pocket.

* * *

Mamoru was already awaiting when Haruka was being escorted out from the lock up. Takumi watched with disgust from afar as Mamoru signed on the necessary documents to bail Haruka out.

"Enjoy the freedom while you can Tenoh. I definitely will put you back into jail with my own hands, bloody dyke." Takumi whispered to himself with her hatred eyes burned into Haruka's exiting back.

Mamoru passed the car key to Haruka. "You may want to drive. Taiki called in half an hour ago. Said maybe they have locate the Prince's location."

"Good."

Both of them hurried to the car. While Haruka wasting no time expertly maneuvered the car to the assigned location, Mamoru make a phone call from the passenger seat.

"Michiru wanted to come with me but I forbid her to do so once I received message from Taiki. Thought you might want to head to the suspected location straightaway."

"Wise move, Mamoru. I don't want Michiru to nag on me to back off and leave the whole operation to the Kou brothers. This is my case after all."

"But still I have to inform her I have got you out. Yes good afternoon Michiru-san." Mamoru now was talking to the phone before Haruka could oppose to it. "Yes….I have bail Haruka-san out….oh…she's…errmm…unavailable right now…..well….Michiru-san…" Mamoru pulled the phone away from his ear when an angry Michiru raised her voice from the other side and her words all jumbled together in a light speed speech. The phone was at least 2 feets away from Mamoru, but both Haruka and Mamoru still able to hear Michiru's voice spitting out some fast paced inaudible words like a machine gun. Both of them sweatdropped.

"Settle it." Mamoru pushed the phone Haruka. Haruka swallowed hard.

"Michiru…."

"….."

"Are you there?"

"Where are you now?"

"Taiki might has found the Prince. I'm going there."

"Can't you come back first to let me see you? To make sure you are fine with my own eyes."

"This is a perfect opportunity to catch the kidnappers and clear my name Michiru. You know it. I can't afford to lose this trail."

Deep sigh was the initial reply. Then followed by a warning. "You are going to sleep on the couch tonight."

Haruka's temper flared in record time. "I put my life on line to save my own ass here and you banish me to the couch?"

Both Haruka and Mamoru couldn't believe their ears.

"…..…Unless you come back unharmed and intact." Michiru now spoke in soft and gentle tone.

Haruka was dumbfounded for a second then smiled. So, the truth was, Michiru was damm worried. "I will. I promise. I hate that couch. You know that."

Another sigh. "I don't understand. You are already a Superintendent General. A CEO in top management. Why you still have to involve in field operation."

"Because, regardless of my rank, I am still a police officer. It's my duty catch culprit that brings harm to our country and its citizens."

"…"

"I'll come back for dinner ok?"

Haruka's promise to back for dinner had become a vow to Michiru from Haruka to come back alive and in good condition from field operations since the bomb craze case. And Michiru always felt better when Haruka spoke out that oath because Haruka always fulfilled her promise.

"I'll wait for you. Becareful ok?"

"Ok….."

"I love you."

Haruka chuckled. "I love you more." Haruka ended the call.

Ignoring Mamoru's obvious annoying antics at her latest declaration of love, Haruka threw the phone back to Mamoru and stepped harder at the speed pedal to leave all crawling cars behind.

* * *

The GPS led Haruka and Mamoru to entrance of Nihon Suijin Genten Hyoko (The Origin Point for the Vertical Datum of Japan). Haruka stopped the car just behind of Taiki's Mazda CX5 but Taiki was nowhere on sight.

"Are you sure this is the place, Haruka?" Mamoru took a quick peek at the surrounding. Nihon Suijin Genten Hyoko was surrounded by numerous white color office buildings except on the south west side where it faced a flowing river "We are now at Chiyoda, government institution area. Are you sure the kidnappers would hide a hostage in a place that house more than thousands of government staffs daily? Not to mention across the river is the imperial palace."

"I'm not sure Mamoru. Might as well be since people always said 'the most dangerous place actually is the safest place'. Anyway, since we are here, I'll try to locate Taiki and sweep the area. As for you, drive back to TMPD and look for Superintendent Iseki Masaru. Tell him to lead a team here. No worries. He's one of my trusted confidante. Tell him I need him and he would obey without further question. Go now."

Mamoru nodded and drove the car away. Walking through the nicely paved road, Haruka into the 'garden' to look for Kou brothers.

The Kou brothers were gathered at the front of a shrine, not far from the garden's entrance. Haruka greeted them from few feet away. Hugs were exchanged along with their signature 'brotherhood' fist pump.

"So…what are we doing at here?" Haruka asked.

The Kous brothers looked at each other silently then shrugged their shoulder.

Taiki was the one to break the silence. "My Korean informants told me he saw the 4 North Korean militants at Chongryon HQ. Then he followed them when they left the building and it led him to here. He saw those 4 men walked into here then they suddenly vanished. Pfftt, Disappeared into thin air. He waited for half an hour, still couldn't see their sight, then he called me."

Haruka walked up to the shrine and stared at it. "Chongryon is one of the 2 main organizations for Zainichi (long term Korean residents in Japan) right?"

"Yes. So it's not strange if they showed up at the HQ." Seiya answered.

"Then what does this place got to do with them?"

"Do you guys remember few years ago, where did Narcotic Team B Inspector Usui capture one of the Yamaguchi-gumi clan elder?" Taiki asked.

"Well….it's here." Yaten turned to answer. "I remember at that time my team received an information that a drug transaction worth 30 million yen will take place at somewhere around here. I passed this intel to Narcotic Team B Inspector Usui for further follow up. The next thing I knew, Inspector Usui managed to bust up the dealing but the drug were never found. Because of this, Inspector Usui went from hero to zero where he had been put under suspension for internal investigation for almost 1 month. But luckily, in the end TMPD dropped all the charges and he was reinstated back to his old office. Inspector Usui claimed that they found the suspect acting suspiciously at the back of the shrine. Worried that the suspect might destroy all the evidence, Inspector Usui decided to reveal his identity and capture the suspect at the same place where we are standing now."

"It's Yamaguchi-gumi clan again."

"Ok….Let's say they do have a secret hiding place here. How are we going to locate it? This place is huge. It could be under the shrine. Somewhere in the garden. Camouflaged under all these trees. The most important is we are not sure those 4 militants are here."

Haruka took a 360 degrees turn on the same spot, teal hawk eyes sweeping through the entire garden. Indeed there were too many places to hide under this garden surrounded by uncountable planted trees. She didn't has the time nor manpower to wait forever. If the militants were indeed lying low at here, she has to trick them out from their haven.

"Taiki, does your car has siren?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. I got 1."

"Turn it on."

"You have idea?"

"Worth to take the risk."

"Ok." Yaten went back to his car to turn on the siren. The rest of them waited for him to come back.

"What's our next step?" Yaten asked when he saw Taiki jogged back to rejoin them.

"You guys have gun with you?"

The Kou brothers nodded.

"Now, fire 2 shots."

"You want to scare them out of their hiding place?"

"Yes. Better than waiting."

"What if they decided to wait and see?"

"We'll just hope luck is on our side."

"Agree." Seiya withdrew his gun and fired 2 shots at the air. The deafening sound managed to scare the birds to scatter aimlessly but there was no sign of human movement. They waited.

15 minutes passed. Nothing.

"Once more." Haruka instructed. Seiya tried again. Again they waited. Nothing.

"What's next?" Taiki asked.

The 4 of them stared at each other without a proper answer.

But not for long. They heard some sound. They couldn't identify the origin of the sound but it was not important. The next thing they knew gun shot was heard and the shots were aiming at them. They quickly took cover under the shrine. The top corner and the side of the shrine cracked, hit by the flying bullets. Yaten took the risk to take a peek from his hiding place and saw 4 men dragging another tied up man ran deep into the garden.

"Come. They are running away." Yaten shouted and sprinted to the same directions. The others followed not far from behind.

"Careful with the Prince." Haruka shouted and the chasing game begun.

The kidnapers weaved through the through the trees, occasionally firing some shots at the pursuers. The Kous brothers restraint themselves for replying the gun shot as they were worried for the Prince's safety. But the opportunity presented itself when the group decided to split into two. Haruka and Seiya kept on track with the group with the hostage while the rest were handled by Taiki and Yaten.

The hostage was slowing the kidnappers down. The kidnappers took a big tree as cover and started to fire at Haruka and Seiya, whom, already shielded themselves behind of 2 separate trees. As Haruka risked for a peek, a militant with the hostage recommenced the run while the other stayed and covered for them.

' _Can't let them out of sight_.'

Haruka left her hiding place and took off for another chase, running behind rows of trees as cover, with the flying bullets suddenly aimed at her. Occasionally she would duck when the bullet hit the nearby trees, causing the tree bark to break into smaller debris but it didn't slow her down.

Realizing the shooter got distracted, Seiya rushed forward towards the attacker. Out from the corner of his eyes, the shooter saw a shadow was approaching so he turned and aimed at Seiya instead. Seiya jumped to his left and scrambled for another cover.

Meanwhile, Haruka saw the sudden ceased of fire as opening for her to tackle another militant down who was only few feet in front of her by now. Both of them dropped to the ground with Haruka hugging the legs of the militant. The militant turned around with gun aimed at Haruka and fire 2 shots. Haruka managed to dodge with few quick turns to the left. The militant got back on both feet, grabbed the shivering Prince by his shoulder and forced him for another run.

The first militant finally hold his fire. Seiya was nowhere in sight. The militant looked to the left. Then to right. Then spun around. Seiya was gone. Just when the militant thought Seiya must had taken a bullet somewhere in between and lying around injured and unconscious, the hand holding the gun was hit by bullet, followed by the left leg. The gun dropped to the floor and the militant dropped down on both knees, teeth gritted in pain. Seiya jumped down from a nearby tree, moved forward to kick the gun out of the militant's reach and aimed his gun on the militant's head.

The car honked furiously and swerved to the right when suddenly 2 men rushing out from Nihon Suijin Genten Hyoko's garden. The driver swore loudly and prepared to climb out from his car to reprimand the 2 men but changed his mind at the last minute when he saw 1 of the men was holding a gun with his right hand. The driver swore again but for another reason and quickly accelerated, leaving the madman and the dangerous scene.

Haruka heard sound of running motorcar. She quickened her pace. She might lose them if the militant chose to hijack a car. Once she got out from the huge garden, she saw the kidnapper was pushing the Prince to get acrossed the road. Next to the 2 ways motorcar lane, was the river that flowed around the Imperial Palace.

"No, no, no, no, no." Haruka watched in horror as she realized the militant's next course of action. By now the militant was standing at the edge of the road facing the river, hand firmly gripping on the Prince's arm. "Why don't you just seize a car?" Haruka's mind was in a mess. Water was not her element. Even though she could swim but she always felt more confident on land than in water. Her own mermaid did giver her few private swimming lesson but it failed to sharpen her suck swimming skill. Eventually the mermaid decided to give up on her when they always ended up doing something else in their lessons.

* * *

Taiki and Yaten couldn't approach near as the militants kept attacking them from upfront. Both Superintendents moving in zig zag, busy ducking for the incoming bullet and looking for huge trees as cover but still, they tried their best to keep both criminals in sight. All 4 of them failed to notice they were fast exiting Nihon Suijin Genten Hyoko's garden. By the time the 2 criminals discovered they were no more surrounded by trees, they were standing in the middle of the road.

The Kou brothers heard a light explosion sound then followed by tyre screeching sound. Rushing out from the mini forest, the brothers saw 1 of the militants lying on the ground, few feet from a halted car, body covered with blood. The other militant was crouching next to the body. But as soon as the he saw the brothers, he took few long strides towards the car, knockout the glass window, unlocked the driver's seat door, and dragged the plump lady driver out from the car to be his new hostage. The lady shrieked.

"Deo isang oji mala. Geuleohji anh-eumyeon, naneun geunyeoui meolileul pogpahanda!" With the hand gun pointing the plump woman's temple, the North Korean shouted some foreign words at the Kou brothers which they could presume were Korean language. Though they didn't understand a single word, but judging from the current situation, the criminals usually said the same thing like 'Don't move', 'don't come any nearer' or 'I will kill the girl'.

"They are troublesome." Yaten grumbled.

"Any plan?"

"We need a translator. He doesn't understand us. We don't understand him. It would only agitate him even more."

Suddenly the militant fired a shot at the air. "Dwi mulleoseosibsio! Naneun dwilo mulleonassda!"

The Kou brothers raised their both hands, signaled for peace, and looked at each other dumbly, feeling helpless with the situation.

"What's next?" Taiki whispered.

Next, was unexpected and unpredicted. The plum lady shouted. Then she elbowed on the militant's rib as hard as she could. The militant groaned in pain. She grabbed the hand holding the gun from behind, overthrew the militant causing the militant to land flatly on the back, twisted the wrist rather forcefully, prompting the militant loosen his grip on the gun but at the same time flipping the body around, and at last used her knee to knead on the militant's back, making the militant shouted in pain.

"Don't challenge a woman with aikido 1st kyu! Argh!" The woman then let out a spirited shout.

The Kou brothers were dumbfounded. Luck, really was on their side.

* * *

In this world, maybe there was only 1 position for Lady of Luck. So when the lady of Luck was busy on duty on the other side, it meant there was doom on Haruka's side. Her jaw almost hit the ground when another militant, with firm grip on the Prince's back, forced the Prince to jump into the river with him. Haruka rushed to the edge of the road to see the criminal guiding the Prince trying to swim across the river to the vast land of the Imperial Palace.

Haruka took a very deep breath and cursed wildly. With one determine look at the criminal, she took off her quite smelly blazer by now, and she too, jumped into the river.

The militant couldn't go fast with the struggling Prince. Haruka easily caught with the criminal. She repeatedly got hold of the criminal's leg, but each time the criminal kicked her away. When the criminal realized he couldn't shrugged of the persistent General Superintendent, he turned around and aimed his gun at Haruka. Haruka immediately submerged into the water and the militant lost sight of his pursuer. Haruka secretly swam passed the militant, to the Prince's side, trying to lose the knot that tied the Prince's hand together on the back. But water is really not Haruka's element. Very soon she was out of breath and emerged from the water before she managed to untie the Prince. Unluckily for Haruka, once she got out from the water, the militant was right in front of her. The militant punched on her right eye then used his head to knock on Haruka's head. The world suddenly spun in front of Haruka. At this moment, a realization suddenly dawned on the militant. The Prince would only slow down his escape. If he couldn't get out from here, no point in taking the Prince with him. The militant had make up his mind. He's going to terminate the hostage and the buzzy fly's life. He slowly raised his gun and aimed at the Prince's head. Not long, 2 gunshots resounded through the Nihon Suijin Genten Hyoko and Imperial Palace.

When she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by a ray of white light that stung her eyes greatly. She slowly adjusted her eyes to the stinging light and notice the source of the light came from fluorescent light bulb. Then there was the white ceiling.

* * *

"Here definitely doesn't look like heaven." Haruka murmured weakly to herself.

"No. You can't go there without my permission." And angelic voice replied softly from Haruka's left. She felt a hand was caressing her own.

Haruka turned head slowly to the source of the voice and saw Michiru's worried face. Haruka smiled. "Yet I see an angel."

"If you still manage to sweet talk, it means you are fine."

"Only to you."

"It still couldn't change the fact you have to sleep on the couch once you leave this hospital bed."

"Michiru?" Haruka pouted.

"You didn't come back for dinner. You didn't come back unharmed. You make me worry sick, Tenoh Haruka."

From worried face, now it changed to an angry one.

"I'm sorry." Haruka took Michiru's hand to her lips and kissed it lightly. "Forgive me?"

Michiru rose from her seat to hug Haruka. "Ok, but it's still couch for you." Michiru whispered to Haruka's ear.

Haruka groaned. For the obvious reason and for the pain on her chest causing by the hug.

Michiru instantly retracted herself. "Are you ok?"

The answer was replied with a weak nod. There was knocks on the door and the doctor came in.

"You are finally awake." The doctor smiled at both of them.

Michiru returned the smile while Haruka was still frowning because of the pain.

"How are you feeling now?" The doctor asked and at the same time he unhooked a clipboard that was hanging at the end of Haruka's bed and studied it.

'Dizzy and weak and pain."

The doctor replaced the clipboard to its original place and focused on Haruka again. "It's normal. You just underwent an operation. Do you remember what had happened?"

Haruka jogged her memory. She remembered there was a gun. Pointing at the Prince. Without thinking twice she dashed forward. Didn't remember how she did it on the water but there was a loud noise after that. Then there was blackness. "I think so."

"Good. We had successfully retrieve the bullet out from your body. It didn't hit any of your vital organs. You feel dizzy and weak because of the anesthesia gas. It will passed soon. Don't worry. I can prepare some pain relievers for you but if it's bearable, I suggest you to skip it. Too much medicine could be bad for your health. So, any questions?"

"When she could be discharged?" Michiru asked.

"Well, if the injury shows no sign of inflammation, after 2 days, she could be discharged."

"Thank you doctor."

"Ok, rest more, I'll see you again later."

Michiru bowed at the doctor as the doctor exiting the room but she quickly became anxious when Takumi, along with 2 men, barged in unannounced. Takumi locked eyes with Haruka and theformer sneered at latter current state.

"Good thing you are awake. And it's all thanks to Seiya's last shot." Takumi snickered.

"What do you want?"

"This is the warrant for your arrest." Takumi passed the paper on his hand to Michiru with his gaze still locked on Haruka. Michiru instantly check the authenticity of the warrant. At the bottom of the warrant was Judge Taki Motomi's signature. Haruka diverted a questioning glance at Michiru only for Michiru to reply with a deep frown and a small nod.

"How did you get this warrant?"

"We had question the kidnappers that were in brought in by the Kous. One was badly injured currently still in ICU. However, the remaining three are deemed by the doctor as fit enough for interrogation. All three of them had admitted, they worked under Superintendent General's instruction. Well, we have a lot of Superintendents, but fortunately, we only have 1 Superintendent General. It's not hard to guess who is it, right?"

Michiru was left speechless.

"If there's no more question, I hereby announce, Tenoh Haruka, you are under arrest for kidnapping the Prince of Thailand. You have the rights to remain silence, but anything that you say will be used against you in court of law." Takumi took a sideway glance at his minion. "Cuff her up."

A minion withdrew a handcuff from his back and approached Haruka. However he was interrupted by sudden appearance of Mamoru. Mamoru suddenly became the center of the attention but he ignored it as he was too busy taking huge gulp of air.

"Cuff her up." Takumi impatiently repeated his order.

Before the minion could move again, Mamoru raised his right to stop him. "Stop. Stop. The Prime Minister is coming."

Takumi immediately felt uneasy. The Prime Miniter came in. Not alone. He was with Seiya, Seiya was holding a tablet for the Prime Minister while explaining the context to him. Everyone in the room except for Seiya and the patient bowed at PM.

"The forensic are sweeping the scene. Preliminary fingerprint result shown positive match from the wooden box and the lock." Seiya kept on with the explanation.

Hearing this, the PM suddenly raised his head and fixed his gaze on Takumi. Takumi could sense something's not right. Then very slowly, the PM shifted his attention to Haruka. He smiled. "How are you Tenoh-san?"

"Good, Prime Minister."

"Glad to hear that. I just visited the Prince. He kept on telling me how you save his life. How you blocked the shot for him. He said he owe you his life. You have contributed greatly to the country, Tenoh-san."

Seiya and Mamoru smiled widely at the compliment. Takumi's face darkened. Michiru, well, Michiru was staring dagger at Haruka. It annoyed her greatly to know Haruka actually risk her life to save the Prince. What was she thinking? Did she spare a moment to think for her? For both of them?

Haruka, noticing the killing glance from Michiru and purposely avoided it, thanking the PM for the compliment and stating it was her responsibilities to protect everyone in Japan, be it a local Japanese, or some foreigners.

Takumi, displeased with the sudden change of environment in this hospital room, stepped forward to inform the PM the purpose of his visit.

"Regarding this case, I want you to put everything on hold. It's because I want Kou-san here to take over the case from you as he has some new leads on this case. I hope you can provide your full cooperation to Kou-san."

Takumi was shocked. "But Prime Minister….."

"My decision is final. Kou-san, you will take over from here. And Tenoh-san….rest well, take your time to recuperate…. because Japan needs more protector like you."

Haruka chuckled sheepishly.

Once the PM had left the room, Seiya walked rather arrogantly towards Takumi with cheeky smile on his face. "So….Takumi-san. You hear what the PM just said right? Give me your full cooperation, so….may I invite you to go back to TMPD headquarters with me to explain few boxes of cash money that we found in a house that is registered under your ex-wife's cousin's daughter's ex-husband's name but with lots of your fingerprints imprinted on it?"

"Wow….." The complication in the house ownership amazed Michiru.

"And Takumi-san. I have taken a second statement from the kidnappers. They said they were acting under Superintendent General's instruction, but, all of them never met the real Superintendent General before. They communicated with each other through mobile phone and the man behind the phone addressed himself as Superintendent General. But the most important is, your ex-wife's brother, Hiroyuki Goro, the adviser for a shell company Kenzai Co., has decided to rat you out for a lighter punishment regarding your cooperation with Yamaguchi-clan in the kidnapping of the prince of Thailand. So, I can safely tell you, now we know who is the mastermind behind this kidnaping."

Takumi, stayed rooted on the same spot, but with head hung low as he knew his game was up.

* * *

"I am very indebted to Tenoh Haruka, Superintendent General of Tokyo, for risking her life to save mine. The police of Tokyo handled the case diligently, though I had been imprisoned for few days, but they manage to locate and save me and capture all the kidnapers as well. I want to said well done to all the Tokyo polices." The prince of Thailand looked at Haruka and shook hand with her.

Cameras were flashing non stop at this friendly gesture, as Tenoh Haruka make the country proud by saving country's pride at the critical moment. The Prince with the PM, Haruka and the Kou brothers then posed for the journalists in the press conference that was being held at the lobby of TMPD main HQ. The Prince then escorted to a marked car, prepared to be sent to Haneda airport, to board his privet plane back to Thailand. The PM also left the press conference, leaving Haruka to conduct the last questions and answers session about the kidnaping case.

The journalists stretched up their right hand, hoping to get selected by Haruka to forward their questions.

"Tenoh-san, besides the Deputy Superintendent General, is there other officer involved in the recent kidnapping? How does it affect the police department's image and public's confidence on police officers?"

"Though we have caught the mastermind of this kidnapping, the case is still open. We are investigating every possible leads, hoping to catch all the person involved, if there's any, regardless who is he or she. All of our officers take our responsibilities seriously. We won't spare any law breakers even the Prime Minister himself."

"Tenoh-san, is Nobutada Ito, the chairman of Hardbank Corp one of suspects in this kidnapping? Is it true that he planned all this and make you a scapegoat because of love revenge? Are you romantically involved with Asst Attoney General, Kaioh Michiru? Nobutada-san has admitted to his own participant in this kidnapping is due to love triangle in between Nobutada-san, Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san. Is it true?"

"I know the media received a recorded conversation in between Nobutada-san and Kaioh-san in the form of voice recorder from anonymous source. All I could say is, we have invited Nobutada-san in to assist in our investigation and we haven't press any charges against him. The investigation against him is still on going so it's not convenient for me to divulge more information to the media. I'm here only to answer all the questions regarding the case. I will not answer any questions related to my personal life. That's all for today, the press conference ends now." Haruka walked away from the press conference leaving the journalists shouting more questions and few securities linked their arms together to form a manmade barricade to prevent the journalists from chasing up.

As Haruka marched to the lobby receptionist counter, she heard footsteps from behind, hastily trying to catch up with her.

"Tenoh-san."

"Yes?" Haruka kept on his pace ignoring the woman next to her.

"Here is your schedule for today. 12.30pm lunch with Toda-san, from Ministry of Defence. 2.30 pm, an interview with Metropolis Magazine. 4.30pm a meeting with…"

"Cancel all the appointments for today."

"Huh?" Miyaki Aiko, personal assistant for TMPD Superintendent General, feeling perplexed with the latest instruction, unconsciously halted and looked at the still moving Haruka.

Haruka, noticed her PA was not on her side anymore, turned around to see her PA staring back at her rather confusedly. "Cancel all the appointments for today for today I just want to spend my time with my girlfriend, ok?" With that being said Haruka continue to stride towards a certain aqua-haired woman that was sitting on the couch at the lobby waiting area, lazily flipping through an unknown magazine.

"Girlfriend?" Still feeling puzzled, the PA saw Haruka walked towards a woman, not an ordinary woman, she was Japan's Asst Attorney General, and the Asst Attorney Generals' smiled widened as she welcomed the Superintendent General with a peck on the lips. Then with arm linked together, both woman headed to the elevator, to bring them down to the basement to collect their car.

"So….it's not a rumor after all….." The PA murmured to herself.

* * *

Michiru slapped the hand away for the third time. She straightened the tie again impatiently only for the other hand trying to mess with it again. "I swear Tenoh Haruka, if you touch your tie again you are going to sleep on the couch tonight." Michiru was getting mad with Haruka for trying to loosen up her tie everything after Michiru had knotted it nicely.

"It's suffocating Michiru." Haruka was near losing her temper too as tie wasn't really her thing.

"You are going to meet the NPSC committees to decide your fate so you have to dress in formal. If you dislike tie so much, why don't you wear a dress instead of suit?"

"I don't understand. That Ito guy's political career is over. Why they still want to table the voting motion?"

"I don't know. Now behave, don't touch the tie anymore and go in. They are waiting for you." Michiru gave a good luck kiss to Haruka then pushed her into the room where the 6 NPSC committees and the PM were awaiting her. Michiru sighed tiredly then took a seat at the nearby bench, and patiently waiting for Haruka.

Approximately 45 minutes, Haruka came out through the same door in foul mood. She loosen her tie harshly and took in huge gulp of fresh air.

Michiru had a bad feeling about this. She walked up to Haruka and gently touched her arm. "How was it?" She asked cautiously.

Haruka shook her head. "Bad."

Michiru kept silent. She thought the Haruka would retain her position as Superintendent General since the head of the alliance had to give up on his political ambition. There was no more alliance and the committees should be able to stay neutral this time. But now, it occurred to her, it was just her own wistful thinking.

Japan's PM exited from the door and for a moment he was startled to see Michiru at there. He glanced at Haruka then to Michiru, then a sudden realization dawned on him and he smiled at Michiru. Michiru bowed at the PM. She felt a gentle pat at her arm by the PM and from the corner of her eyes she saw the PM walked away. Then the remaining of the committees appeared from the room one by one and smiled gently at her and walked away too. The last person to come out from the room was Taichi Hajime, Japan Attorney General, Michiru' superior.

"Good morning, Hajime-san." A bow from Michiru.

"Good morning, Michiru-san." Hajime replied with a bow too then he chuckled. "Seems like even your presence couldn't calm Tenoh-san down. She kept on fidgeting on her tie. I was surprised because she usually acted so nonchalant."

"Oh, she's not a fan of tie."

"Oh, and I thought she was nervous with the meeting."

Out from the corner of her eyes Michiru saw Haruka was sitting on the bench and checking on her phone. She wanted to have a private conversation with the Attorney general.

"Hajime-san, may I have some words with you in private?"

Hajime looked baffled but agreed nonetheless. They walked further down corridor, away from public earshot.

"I apologize for being so persistent but there's 1 thing I really don't understand. Ito's political career is in ruin. Then why do the NPSC committees still go against Haruka?"

Hajime looked bewildered. "What do you mean Michiru-san?"

"The voting. I thought previously it was because of the alliance with Ito. But since it's impossible for Ito to pursue for a political career anymore so…why the committee still vote against Haruka?"

Hajime looked confused. "Did…. Tenoh-san tell you she has been stripped off of the title?"

"Well…..she didn't say it directly but she said it was bad."

Hajime chuckled. "Well, I don't understand why she told you it was bad. Unless she doesn't want to be the Superintendent General anymore. But I can tell you, the result was 6-0 in favour of Tenoh-san to retain the position of Superintendent General."

Michiru was dumbfounded. "But…..but…"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Michiru looked embarrassed. "Well..yes….I will. Thank you Hajime-san." Michiru bowed again to Hajime to excuse herself and took long, fast strides towards Haruka.

Michiru snatched the phone from Haruka's hand and dumped it into her handbag. Haruka looked up at Michiru's darkened face, feeling dumbfounded with the rude action from Michiru.

"Tell me Tenoh Haruka, how was the voting."

"Well….it was good. The committees are on my side. I'm still the Superintendent General. Why?"

"Then why you told me it was BAD just now?" Michiru hissed.

"I told you the tie was suffocating me. My brain ran out of oxygen. I couldn't think properly and when the committees questioned me I…..I couldn't give them the appropriate answers." Haruka answered innocently. She was clueless to the reason behind Michiru's anger.

Michiru squinted at Haruka. "You are going to sleep on the couch tonight Tenoh."

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. She stood up to protest again the 'punishment'. "What…wait….what have I done. I thought we are going to celebrate my victory tonight. On. The. Bed." Haruka said out her mind loud and clear.

Hajime who was passing by the bickering couple, chuckled deeply. The couple stared at him. "They said, behind every powerful 'man', there is a more powerful woman. Guess it's the truth." Hajime laughed heartily and strode away.

"Couch tonight, Tenoh." Michiru marched away leaving a whining Haruka behind.

"Michi….."

Michiru quickened her pace to catch up with Hajime. "Hajime-san…."

Hajime took a sideway glance at Michiru. "Anything else Michiru-san?"

Michiru nodded lightly. "Actually….the recorder that was mentioned by the journalists…was it sent by you. I remember I left it on your table and it never occur to me to get it back."

Hajime smiled. "Does it matter?"

"Well, you told me politician is one of the most selfish person in the world. You act as Ito's ally because Ito supposed to have a very bright political career and you wish to protect your interest. So…I don't understand….."

"Michiru-san. You know the reason why Takumi-san missed out on the TMPD top position to Tenoh-san few years ago?"

"I thought it was because he was being linked to a certain yakuza group."

"That is one of the reasons. To become TMPD Superintendent General, besides a voting in favor from 6 NPSC committees, he or she needs an approval from Prime Minister too. In politics, if a politician is not your ally, as long as he or she is not anyone's ally, it means this person is your friend. Takumi-san lost out on the position because he took sides, which means, he could be on the PM's sides or anybody's side. But Tenoh-san is different. She is too arrogant to take sides. She trusts no one but herself which also means, she is not a friend, but she's not an enemy too. Do you understand now?"

"Yes."

"To be frank with you, the recorded conversation also makes me realize 1 thing. If you have the chance to control your own fate, why choose to be at someone's mercy? Today he might needs but how bout tomorrow?"

Michiru nodded in agreement. "I learn a lot from you today, Hajime-san. Thank you."

Both of them moved towards the exit together followed by a dejected Haruka from behind with huge pout on her face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for cutting short the action scene. I realized I had written more than 18k words before that plus I don't have much imagination for action scene that's why I cut it short. I know Hamilton is leading the F1 scoreboard now but when I wrote 'that' scene. the leader was Vettel. Next chapter will focus more on Michiru.

"I think...we should take a break from each other."


End file.
